Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon S
by kurseoftime
Summary: This is the sequel to my first Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon project Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon R. All other details can be found inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Synopsis for Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon S: **

The peace brought to Earth by the Sailor Guardians when they defeated Death Phantom and ended his influence over the Black Moon Family has been shattered. A new enemy known as the Death Busters seek to unite three Guardian Talismans of Pure Heart Crystals for unknown purposes while two mysterious new senshi arrive with a mission to do the same there purposes for the three Guardian Talismans just as unknown as the Death Busters. Are the two new senshi allies or foes, this is a question Usagi, and all the girls have to ask themselves, while fulfilling a promise they make with each other to protect and return the Pure Heart Crystals back to there true owner so that those people do not die.

Small Lady Princess Serenity also known as Chibi-usa shall return from the future sent by her parents to make friends while also training as Chibi-usa is now the Pretty Sailor Guardian in Training Sailor Chibi-Moon. A greater threat than even the Death Busters known as the Silence shall unite all three of the guardians of the outer solar system, and Sailor Pluto shall leave her duties as the guardian of the gates of time in order to aid her fellow outer senshi, but still leave the gates in the hands of one she can trust. The three outer senshi for reasons unknown to Usagi, the girls, Mamoru or his Shitennou are weary of a new friend that Chibi-usa makes while in the past named Tomoe Hotaru; though for the inner senshi as well as the prince and his guardians Hotaru is simply a shy young woman, with a mysterious aura, who has an illness that causes her to periodically have seizures.

**Notice:**

Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon is © Naoko Takeuchi as well as various publishing companies around the world. I make no profit from the writing of this story, and simply write this fan-fiction for the love I have of perhaps the greatest anime/manga series I have ever had the pleasure of watching and reading.

*** ACT 0 ***

"Beautiful, are they not, Daimon Pods, the perfect blinding of science and of course magic. You and the five have done well Kaolinite," a figure hidden by the shadows of what seemed to be a mad scientist laboratory said and the fact that the only things one could make out about this man where his mad scientist like coat and round glasses that reflected the little light of the room did not help matters. "Thank you professor," Kaolinite who had long flowing red hair, dead like skin and soulless black eyes replied as the Daimon Pod floated from between the professor's hands and in between her own. "Go little pod, search out a pure heart crystal, one that has one of three guardian talismans we need to form the Holy Grail," Kaolinite said to the pod in her hand that pulsated like the beating of a heart before taking flight.

"Watch over the pod carefully Kaolinite," the professor requested of the woman dressed in black, her onyx stone necklace on the lower half of two strands of black pearls around her neck catching the light as she bowed her head. "As you wish," Kaolinite said following swiftly after the Daimon Pod in a flash of red light. "At last, come oh ye beautiful Silence, oh everlasting Silence, bring an end to this world of light," the professor said as a bone chilling maniacal laughter filled the mysterious room he was in.

**~ PGSM S ~**

Everything as far as the eye could see was as red as blood, and the sky was blacker than night. Stone statues of people many frozen in fear scattered the landscape though the stone figures of Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus made my heart feel as if it had been covered in ice as a dark swirling vortex destroyed everything heading towards me as all I could do was watch as all I knew and loved was taken from me. The sound of bells sounded and finally I was able to turn towards three shinning lights, "**onegai**, help us," I yelled but the lights flew away from me converging into one before the blinding light they formed.

Soft brown eyes snapped open as a slightly pale hand wiped sweat from her brow and moving short shoulder length black hair out of her eyes as the figure dressed in a red and white kimono breathed heavily from the vision she had just had as the flames of the shrines fire continued to burn innocently before Hino Rei. "What was that," Rei thought to herself as she shakily stood to her feet as she moved throughout Hikawa **Jinja** towards her room to begin fixing some jasmine green tea for Usagi who was coming over with Chibi-usa today for no other reason than to just to get together with old friends. Originally everyone except Makoto who was still officially on her honeymoon with Matoki, even if her flight back from the big island of Hawaii was coming in tonight. But then Mamoru had been called in to work for a fellow coworker who had called in sick.

The Shitennou had decided that without Mamoru there that they did not want to interfere with a gathering of the Guardians so they had decided not to show up as well. Ami though a specialist had forgotten about an appointment with someone who trusted only her skills as a doctor so she had had to cancel as well. Then their was of course Minako, who had been asked to sing a song from her upcoming third album called simply, LOVE for a local charity organization, and wanting to help the organization that helped children, Minako had of course agreed even though sense moving back to Tokyo she had done much of her promotion, distribution and sells from her web-sight, yet was still insanely popular not only in Japan but around the world for making the responsible path in settling down and raising her "adopted" child Artemis in the most stable environment that a idol such as herself could.

Leaving the water to boil for the tea Rei made her way outside and walked into the next room where a box with special prayer **ofuda** lay looking through them Rei smiled pulling one out, "Number 27, perfect," before going back into her room and adding the her jasmine and green tea mix to the still boiling water before making her way outside to the back yard where a tree with many small pieces of paper, much like the one she held could be found. Walking over to it Rei tied the piece of paper onto one of the branches and said, "I hope everyone will live happily without anything bad happening," a small smile coming to her face before she felt the presence of something coming from the tree itself causing her to back up defensively as the tree began to morph and transform into a humanoid female form.

"Mikuji," the feminine creature said, "I shall now take the pure heart crystal of you, one who cares for her friends." "**Shimatta**. I can't fight here, this creature could hurt all the children who live at the shrine," Rei thought to herself before saying out loud, "come on, catch me if you can," before running into the woods. "Quickly after her, we can't allow her to get away," Kaolinite said appearing in a flash of red. "Mikuji," the creature said following quickly after the Shinto priestess. Rei ran until she came to one of the walls that surrounded the Hikawa Jinja, and turning quickly she hastily made a grab for her bracelet ready to transform when four pieces of wood seemed to shoot as if shot from a gun towards her pinning her arms and legs to the wall behind her. "Well done Daimon Mikuji," "Daimon," Rei whispered questioningly looking first to the creature and then to the pale almost dead like skinned woman dressed in black who had complimented her.

"Take the targets pure heart crystal, I shall continue the search for more targets," the woman said vanishing before Rei's eyes in a flash of red. "Mikuji," the Daimon said revealing a black star shape on her chest that shot a dark beam of light towards Rei striking her in the chest and causing her to scream from the pain it caused. As Rei continued to scream the Daimon smiled to itself before someone shouted out behind it, "stop right there," causing the Daimon to turn to see two figures standing upon the hillside. "How dare you try to harm my friend. I am the pretty sailor guardian of love and justice, Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon, I shall punish you," "Likewise, I am Sailor Luna," the two said. "Sailor Moon, Sailor Luna," the Daimon said in confusion.

"Usagi, Luna," Rei said her eyes heavy as she looked towards the two from where she was as the Daimon rushed the two knocking them off their feet, before grabbing Sailor Moon with its strange bark like ponytail and tossing her into the brick wall that Rei herself was trapped upon. The Daimon smiled towards Sailor Luna and not thinking her a threat rushed towards Sailor Moon who was struggling to get to her feet and just when the creature was about to attack it was hit in the forehead with a very well made black polished cane that then rolled its way across the grass. "Usagi, are you ok," Tuxedo **Kamen** asked landing beside Sailor Moon. "**Hai**, thank you Mamoru," Usagi said with a tender smile as he helped her to her feet.

"Mikuji," the Daimon said wrapping Tuxedo Kamen in the same wood that held Rei before rushing towards Sailor Moon and pinning her to the tree her hands actually coming off and turning to stone, as the Daimon then bit down on Sailor Moon's broach it face like its hands coming off before being replaced the stone face causing Sailor Moon's transformation to fade and as the broach that had once again become a necklace fell to the ground, the stone face cracking all around it Sailor Luna who was ready to help her friend felt a sharp pain in her chest and as she fell to her knees the power of her own **henshin** faded as well, like grains of sand through ones fingers, and somehow Luna knew that even though she was still in her human form that she would never become a **senshi** again.

"Luna," the young woman heard her name being called as a familiar white haired brown eyed young man only a few years older than herself said rushing to her side, four girls right behind him. "Everyone quickly, transform," Minako who was at Artemis' side said to Ami, and Makoto who nodded but before the three could do anything they to where pinned to the trees that surrounded them with the same wooden restraints that held Rei. "There now there will be no more interference," the Daimon said not even considering Luna or Artemis who was supporting her weight as the two stood by both now unable to do anything as Mikuji turned back towards Rei and once again revealing the black star shape began the process of taking Rei's pure heart crystal.

After screaming for a few minutes a red glowing crystal with many points that looked something like a star finally emerged from Rei's chest and floated towards Mikuji's waiting hands. "Give that back," Minako said with tears in her eyes, "please give that back to Rei," Minako added no longer able to speak as the tears overwhelmed her and she broke into uncontrollable sobs. "Youma, we will never forgive you," Usagi said as the Daimon smiled. "Pathetic humans, always so . . ." but here whatever the Daimon was going to say was cut off as first a golden orb of energy struck it causing Rei's pure heart crystal to float away in the direction the attack had come from as the Daimon was struck a second time but this time with a blue orb of energy turning the creature back into a tree as a strange pod fell from the tree, striking the ground where it split as a black ghost like apparition seemed to float into the sky vanishing with an eerie laugh.

With Mikuji defeated Usagi, Ami, Makoto and Minako who were free from the restraints that the Daimon had placed them in rushed to Rei's side Luna and Artemis following quickly behind as Minako who was first to reach the priestess rested her head in her lap, tears falling without shame from her eyes.

**~ PGSM S ~**

"This is not a talisman," a tall feminine figure with a deep voice said. "**Iie**, it is not, it would seem they chose incorrectly this time," the smaller feminine figure said releasing the crystal that was floating between her hands and saying simply, "return," before the two figures vanished from their hiding place though both Artemis and Luna made out the two mysterious figures shadows just before they completely vanished. The two advisors along with Usagi, Ami, Makoto and Minako watched as the red crystal with many points like a star went back into Rei whose eyes slowly opened. "Your ok, I'm so glad," Minako said hugging the priestess to her who without Minako seeing turned almost as red as the kimono she was wearing though Usagi, Ami, and Makoto did see, though none said a word as they let Minako fuss over Rei, the Shinto trying without avail to wave her off, while trying a bit more successfully to fight off the blush wanting to rise once again to her cheeks.

"This is not a good sign master," Zoicite said helping Mamoru to his feet. "A new enemy," Kunzite said darkly, "and one much more powerful than The Black Moon Family it would seem," Nephrite added with both worry but a bit of excitement as he was always one ready for a fight. "Should we go over there," Jadeite asked looking towards the five sailor guardians. "No lets leave them be for now," Mamoru said, "they like us have much to think about," he added as his four **Shitennou** nodded their heads in agreement with their masters words.

**Note: **

Well here we go again my dearest readers. I hope you enjoyed reading Act 0 of my newest project Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon S, and will continue to read as I bring to life what to me is perhaps one of the most complex yet amazing arcs in both the anime and manga while trying to adapt it like I did PGSM R to the live action drama. Hang in their true believers, the chapters will come, just have patience and give me the time to work on them.

Till next time I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime

PS

I am only going to say this one time, as really I found it a little annoying doing this at the end of every chapter (ACT) of my last PGSM fan-fiction. If you have any questions about any of the Japanese words or honorifics I am using (they will be in bold) please ask me and I will translate them for you to the best of my knowledge and abilities.

Also,

I have decided that there will be no more shying away from establishing couples in this fan-fiction so here is a list of couples that are already together or will be formed during the writing of this story. It is my opinion that these couples fall in line with things PGSM has already helped build the groundwork for even if nothing was ever set in stone.

* **Usagi & Mamoru - **I won't even bother explaining this one.

*** Luna & Artemis** - Yea, I'm not explaining this one either.

* **Makoto & Matoki - **Watch PGSM; and especially pay attention to what happens at the end of The Special Act oh and read my other work PGSM R.

**Rei and Minako **- I will be very, very interested to see what my readers think of this choice. By doing this I know I have drawn a line in the sand and chosen a side in this eternal debate but I think in the end it will be worth it.

**Ami and Nephrite **- PGSM dropped enough hints with these 2 don't you think. So I have decided to write what the live action drama itself would not.

* **Haruka and Michiru - **Look at the original Japanese Anime and Manga. Do not believe the North American (English Language) DIC "adaptation" lies! Cousins my A$$!

**Setsuna and (?) **- Honestly I have no idea who if anyone our dear Sailor Pluto should be pared with so I shall allow you my dear readers to decide and the most popular choice wins. Here are your choices:

Jadeite

Zoicite

Kunzite

No one (Remains alone)


	2. Chapter 2

*** ACT 1 ***

"What has happened Kaolinite, why has the Daimon not returned," the professor asked his attention turned to small cell like eggs floating in a purple liquid in vials that could not be numbered by just looking at them with ones eyes. "It was one of the Sailor Guardians, she called herself Sailor Moon, she interfered but, it was two mysterious attacks much more powerful than those of the sailor guardians that destroyed the Daimon," Kaolinite said as the professor only responded my saying, "I see," taking one of the vials in his hand and holding it over a Bunsen burner causing the small egg to expand and destroy the vial holding it until their floating before the professor was a Daimon Pod. "We must be more careful from now on then," the professor said releasing the Daimon Pod that floated out of the laboratory in search of a new pure heart crystal target.

Without a word Kaolinite followed after leaving in a flash of red, as the professor readjusted his glasses and without a word went back to work, creating more Daimon eggs that could be evolved into pods.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

I sat on the couch, my eyes looking towards the Heart Moon Broach laying in my hands. The chain that had held the necklace was broken and the gold had seemed to fade. The Broach itself was cracked, and I knew that its power to allow me to transform had left it as well. "Usagi," Mamoru's voice said breaking through my thoughts and causing me to look up to see my husband standing there with concern in his eyes looking towards me, with Luna clutching to his side, though she was soon next to me her arms wrapped around me as far as they would go. "Mamoru, Luna, what if I can never transform again. What if I can't help the other girls fight this new enemy," I asked. "But the Illusion Silver Crystal," Luna said though I shook my head. "You felt it as well as I that day Luna."

"When that Daimon took my broach it was almost as if it tried to reach into my very soul, and I can feel even if I can not see that the light of the Illusion Silver Crystal within me has faded." "Is our new enemy truly that strong," Luna asked as Mamoru walked over to the two placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "The light of the Illusion Silver Crystal shall never die Usagi, not as long as you believe in yourself," which caused me to smile kissing my husband on the cheek as Luna only nodded and thanked Mamoru with a hug around his waist. "I think we all just need time, time to forget all of this. I know, I came across something the other day. I think you would both enjoy it," Mamoru said helping me to my feet. "Your right, ok I am guessing this is a surprise and you won't tell us where we are going," I asked my husband who only smiled and replied, "no, but lets get Chibi-usa, and then we can go," he said never once letting go of my hand, it was moment like this that I remembered just how sweet my husband could be.

Holding Chibi-usa who was looking around her with curious eyes so much like my own I followed Mamoru with Luna by my side both of us smiling as both of us wondered just what my husband was up to. Soon enough we all arrived at an old mansion, Mamoru leading the way to the side were there was a hole in the brick wall surrounding the abandoned home, "here we are, through here," he said leading the way and once we were through and standing straight again he said, "close your eyes," to both Luna and myself who did as asked, both of us standing there for a few minutes before I heard Chibi-usa gurgling happily about something before something licked me on the face causing my eyes to snap open in surprise as I gasped causing Luna to open her eyes as well because I heard her go, "ah, a kitten," as she and I looked at the small brown kitten Mamoru was holding its golden eyes looking at myself, Luna and Chibi-usa curiously.

"Is this what you wanted to show us," I asked as Luna asked if she could hold the kitten which of course my husband gladly allowed her to. "Yea, I ran across their mother a few days ago carrying food and letting my curiosity get the best of me followed her to this old mansion. I thought this might help cheer you and Luna up," Mamoru said scratching the back of his head nervously as I smiled and kissed him on his cheek. "It worked, so how many kittens are their," I asked Mamoru who said he had seen four besides the mother. "Hey were are you going little guy," Luna said as the small brown kitten in her arms wiggled its way out of her grasp and went into the old mansion. "Let's follow it," Luna said as I nodded with a smile quickly following after her as Chibi-usa gurgled happily from within my arms from the sudden movement as Mamoru with a shake of his head and a smile that I did not see quickly followed after us.

Inside a little girl was kneeling around the mother cat and her four kittens plates of cat food surrounding her as she petted them. She was startled by our sudden appearance but after introducing ourselves to her the young girl whose name was Kasei told us how she had come across the mother cat when she had still been pregnant and how the mother had come to trust her over time which is how we could get so close to the cat and her kittens as well. So after the cats had finished eating the meal that Kasei had provided for them we all left the old mansion, Luna having made a new friend in someone closer to her own age she, and myself both in happier moods so much so that I called Rei-**chan** and asked if it was ok if I came over to the temple to which she agreed sounding as if she where hiding something but not able to get anything out of her made my way towards the shrine.

Luna had of course automatically came along, and when I asked Mamoru if he wanted to come with me as well he surprised me in a way by agreeing, happy that he had helped to improve my mood. So leaning into Mamoru's side while holding a now slumbering Chibi-usa in my arms we headed towards the Hikawa **Jinja**, Luna following by my side, her mood just as bright if not brighter than my own. When we all arrived at the shrine we were surprised to find not only Rei-chan, but Ami-chan, Mako-chan and Minako-chan and Artemis were visiting Rei as well that had been what she had been so secretive about on the phone, as it turned out all the girls like myself and Mamoru had nothing better to do on this lazy do nothing Sunday.

Rei had already made some of her signature tea for us, and we all talked about anything and everything except the new enemy and what had happened to my power to **henshin** and the fact that Luna knew that her power to transform into a sailor guardian had left her forever. Of course the subject of what Mamoru had done to help cheer both myself and Luna up, they had all thought it was very sweet of him, which of course made my husband turn quite an interesting shade of red. But of course when Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan and Minako-chan learned about the kittens the four of course wanted to see them and their mother as well so we all agreed, even Mamoru who whispered in my ear as we walked, "now I see why you five get along so well," making me giggle but nod my head in agreement, we really were more alike than any of us would admit.

When we arrived back at the old mansion we found all of the kittens being watched by their mother playing around some old playground equipment and sense I already had the mother's trust along with Luna and Mamoru the girls easily gained her trust as well and soon they all were holding a kitten as myself and Mamoru standing side by side only watched. As all the girls were petting the kittens, they each squirmed their ways from out of the girls grasp heading into the mansion their mother right behind them, leaving all of us confused until we heard a scream coming from inside the house and sharing a look with the other girls we all nodded heading into the house. "Luna, Artemis, can you watch over Chibi-usa for us," Mamoru asked as I handed her over to Luna. "Yes, now go, we'll keep her safe," Artemis said as Luna nodded rocking the sleeping child back and forth.

"Let's go Usagi," Mamoru said to me and with a nod we rushed into the mansion to help the other girls. "It feels so strange not being able to help them anymore," Luna said looking over to Artemis. "We are helping, just in our own way," he replied placing an arm around Luna who leaned into his side causing Artemis to turn a very interesting shade of pink as the two watched and waited praying for the safety of all their friends. Inside the mansion all of us stopped in our tracks as I saw Kasei slumped against a wall a cat like creature standing over her. "Nekonnell," it said revealing a black star shape on its leg a beam of light firing from it towards Kasei taking her pure heart crystal. "Daimon," Rei-chan said. "**Minna**, henshin," Minako-chan added. "Mercury Star Power," "Mars Star Power," "Jupiter Star Power," "Venus Star Power," "Make-up" the girls all yelled transforming into the four sailor guardians.

"I have to try to help them," I said to Mamoru who seeing the determination said nothing as he nodded as I took out my broach saying the words, "Moon Crystal Power, Make-up," only to fall to my knees as I felt the Illusion Silver Crystal's dim light from within my pulsate as if in protest. "I'll help them," Mamoru said closing his eyes as a familiar tuxedo and white domino mask replaced his normal clothing. "How did you," I asked only for him to wink and say, "it comes as easily as the armor now," as we both watched horrified as the Daimon known as Nekonnell threw the girls to the floor, it seemed that the dimming of the Illusion Silver Crystal was affecting their own powers as well. Mamoru quickly telling me to stay put through his cane at the creature impaling it on a wall, causing of all things puzzle pieces to fall to the floor from the wound in its stomach.

"Got it," Tuxedo Kamen said going to help the girls up, only to be shocked when the Daimon's eyes snapped open and it licked its lips removing the cane from its stomach throwing it back at my husband who just managed to catch it as the puzzle pieces went back into the creature and its wound was healed. "The pure heart crystal is mine, do not get in my way again," smiling at us all but the smile was quickly wiped from its face as first a golden orb of energy struck the creature causing the pure heart crystal to fly from its hand while a blue orb of energy reduced the Daimon to nothing but scattered puzzle pieces across the floor of the room. "This is not a talisman," the shadow of a tall feminine figure said her voice deeper than what you would expect it to be. "No, it seems they chose incorrectly again," the smaller of the two who was holding the crystal said letting it go as both watched as the crystal floated back into Kasei.

The two started to leave when Minako-chan noticed the pieces of the puzzle slowly starting to reform back into the Daimon. "Wait, please help us, the Daimon hasn't been defeated yet," only for the taller of the two to turn. "You misunderstand us guardians of the moon princess, we are not here to help you," "our mission is our own," the other shadowed figure said not turning as the two vanished out the same window from which they had appeared, just as Nekonnell reformed. She lunged at me only to have Mamoru block her with his cane once more. "Run Usagi," he said using all his strength to once again make the Daimon go flying across the room. "I can't, I want to stay, I want to help you and the girls," I said as my friends with tears in their eyes stood on shaky legs. "Die," the creature said actually launching its claws like darts towards my body.

"Usagi," both the girls and Mamoru yelled causing the Illusion Silver Crystal within me to pulsate with life once more as a golden light filled the room smashing the Daimon into puzzle pieces once more though they were already starting to reform once again as the light faded to reveal me in the dress of Princess Serenity, Mamoru in the armor of Prince Endymion standing beside me the Moonlight Rod floating between us but as we watched it was changed, the hilt becoming silver in color as a red heart shaped top with a golden outline was formed. "The legendary," "Spiral Heart Moon Rod," first Mamoru then myself my hands coming to rest on the rod. "Usagi, the Heart Moon Broach," Mamoru said and looking down I saw their on a new silver chain the Heart Moon Broach though it to had changed as well as upon a crown shaped object at the top of the Heart Moon Broach were three new stones one turquoise, one aquamarine and the last garnet in color.

"Usagi, henshin," we heard the girls say as Nekonnell once again had completely reformed. "Moon Cosmic Power, Make-up," I said as the words came to me from within my heart as I once again transformed into the sailor guardian of love and justice Sailor Moon, though like my Heart Moon Broach my henshin had changes as well. The choker around my neck now had a red heart pendent in its center instead of the old golden pendent with four stones in a cross formation, and my tiara was no longer adorned with small golden crescent moon shapes or a pink gem in the center as the tiara was now unadorned its center now having a silver crescent moon at the center the symbol of my royal heritage as the princess of the moon. The Daimon didn't seem to be fazed by my transformation at all as it charged at me, but that didn't phase me as the Spiral Heart Moon Rod came to my hands.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack," I said twirling like a ballerina while twirling the rod in my hands only to finally come to a stop crouched down and pointing the rod at the Daimon as golden sparkles of energy and red hearts came from the rod, one of the red hearts of energy striking the Daimon, which screamed, "lovely," as it was transformed into a puzzle once more though when it fell to the ground this time a pod came out of the puzzle cracking in half as a shadow like ghost emerged from within giving one last laugh as it vanished into thin air. "Well done Usagi," Mamoru said as the other girls nodded, as I noticed that their henshin had changed as well though not by much as now on their otherwise what had been unadorned now had a pendent much like my old one hanging from it, the stone representing them at the top as the other three representing the other guardians made out the cross shaped accessory.

"I fell different somehow," Ami-chan was the first to say. "More powerful," Rei-chan added as Minako-chan and Mako-chan nodded their heads in agreement. "You have all unlocked your Planet Power henshin," Luna said entering the room with Chibi-usa in her arms as Artemis who was behind her nodded his head in agreement. "You like the princess unlocked a more powerful henshin when you all displayed your bounds of love and friendship." "With these new henshin come new powers, and you are not only linked to Usagi through the Illusion Silver Crystal, but also through the bond you each share with your mother planet," Luna added handing Chibi-usa to me. "That is quite the bond," Mamoru said as we all nodded in agreement allowing our transformations to fade. "Yes, but that is the least of our worries," Ami-chan said. "Yes, Artemis, Luna we need to tell you about what happened," Minako-chan said slipping into that more serious mode so much like the one she had used when she had fought alone.

"What happened," Artemis asked knowing at once to listen when Minako was this way, "it's a long story," Rei said stepping next to Minako and taking her hand to show her support. "Arigato, Rei, come on I'll tell you on the way back to the temple, I just need to do something while talking or I don't think I'll be able to keep my temper," Minako said as all of us silently agreed each of us wondering in the back of our minds just who those two mysterious warriors had been, why they had been so cold towards us but more importantly how the two mysterious warriors had known not only of the sailor guardians but the moon princess as well.

**Note:**

And that my dear readers is the end of Act 1. I am really looking forward to the next chapter as I will finally get to properly introduce perhaps two of my favorite Sailor Moon characters of all time, and one of the cutest couples in all of Anime to boot. Am I nervous, you bet! Yet, I am also excited to bring these two characters into the world that is the live action drama of Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon S.

Please remain patient with me as I know the chapters (ACTS) are coming much slower with this project than my last, but have faith, and know they are being written I just need you to keep on believing.

So till next time, I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime


	3. Chapter 3

*** ACT 2 ***

I made my way to the Crown Karaoke my camera in hand, smiling to my self as I thought of how much of a genius Minako-**chan** could be when she put her mind to it. The release of the third album LOVE was only a few weeks from its world wide release, and Minako-chan had decided to give an exclusive interview and photo shoot to the magazine that I worked for but only if I, as a friend of Minako-chan, was the one to conduct the interview and take the pictures. For once working for my father came in handy as he felt I was more than ready to be an interviewer as I had more than once proven my skills as a reputable photographer, even in the world of celebrities who never looked at me the way they looked at others who they considered nothing more than paparazzi, more concerned for the money than respecting those they took pictures of.

Arriving at Crown Karaoke I felt a lightness in my heart as I walked through the door to see Minako-chan with her hair kept up by a hat on her head talking with Matoki-kun, he was talking about Mako-chan while Minako-chan was talking about her budding relationship with Rei-chan. With Minako being a celebrity she had not gone public with her sexuality, and Rei being the daughter of a very strict politician, knew he would not approve even though he knew of Rei's preferences so the two were keeping their relationship secret only myself, the other girls and Matoki-kun being the only ones to know about the two dating. None of us cared, and truthfully I had never seen either Minako-chan or Rei-chan looking so happy and in love, none of us cared if the two were both women, love in my eyes and I knew the eyes of those who knew could never be defined by race, religion, or sex no I knew deep in my heart that we all knew love, true love, like Minako and Rei had found. knows no boundaries.

"Usagi-chan," Matoki-kun said when he saw me waving at me and as I returned the gesture Minako-chan turned and after greeting me as well with a simple, "Usagi," the two of us hugged in greeting. "So ready to do that interview," Minako asked me as we broke apart and I couldn't help but laugh as I nodded my head, "here or," but before I could say anything about the room were we had met together many times during our battle against the Dark Kingdom the doors to the Crown opened as a tall figure with brown-blond hair and soft brown eyes came through the doors. He was wearing a white dress shirt, black slacks, and polished black shoes, a matching black dress jacket buttoned over the shirt. "Konnichiwa, Matoki-san," a deep but not quite baritone voice said, "Konnichiwa Haruka-san, back again," Matoki-kun replied in greeting before the man Matoki had called Haruka turned his attention in our direction.

"Ah, I see you are not alone today Matoki-san, talking with these beautiful ladies, should I be having a chat with Makoto-san," Haruka said and despite the fact that I was married and Minako-chan was not into men, we both turned a very pretty shade of pink at Haruka's complement anyway. "That won't be necessary Haruka-san, this is an old friend of mine Usagi-chan and her friend, um," here Matoki paused not knowing what to say, but Minako surprised us both when she removed her had sticking out her hand with a large smile on her face as she said, "and I am Aino Minako, it is a pleasure to meet you Haruka-san," though Haruka's response was just as shocking as he simply shook Minako's hand saying it was an honor to meet us both not even seeming to react to the fact that he had just met a world famous singing idol as we learned that Haruka's family name was Tenoh as he like Minako had done a more formal introduction of himself.

"So, I'm guessing you and Michiru-san are meeting here again," Matoki-kun said as Haruka nodded though before it seemed as if he was going to say something in reply the doors to the Crown opened again as a beautiful young woman with soft curly brown hair and matching eyes walked through the doors of the crown, she like Haruka was wearing a white dress shirt, though she was wearing a black skirt and matching heals. "Michiru," Haruka said with a warm tender smile in the woman's direction. "Haruka," she replied in greeting coming to stand next to Haruka only for her eyes to drift in our direction before she looked at Haruka with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, um, Michiru these are some of Matoki-san's friends. This," he said pointing towards me, "is Usagi-san," and I nodded offering my hand which Michiru gladly took, "and this is Minako-san," Haruka said introducing the two and like Haruka, Michiru didn't seem phased in the slightest at meeting someone of such fame as the two shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you both, my name is Kaioh Michiru, I hope Haruka hasn't been bothering you to much, this person is quite the flirt," Michiru said playfully while Haruka scratched the back of his head his cheeks dusting a light shade of pink as he whispered, "Michiru," in embarrassment as myself and Minako-chan politely acted as if we had heard nothing. "Flirting," Minako-chan said looking at me with a knowing smile. "No, Haruka didn't flirt with us at all, or at least I don't think so," I said making sure to brush my hair out of my eyes with my left hand as me and Minako smiled as Haruka's eyes widened when he caught sight of the wedding band on my ring finger. "Well I'm glad you can control yourself when need be, but we should be going," Michiru said taking Haruka's arm. "You're not jealous are you," Haruka asked as the two began walking out the door we just heard Michiru reply "maybe," before the doors shut behind them.

"Ok, Matoki spill," Minako-chan said as she and I curious as well turned towards Matoki both of us hearing Nephrite who had been in the back stocking the shelves laugh as Matoki explained about the newest visitors to the Crown who always met at his store, neither ever staying to sing, but they had bought things and the three had even talked a few times. "It's strange, I know that I need to do this interview with you for my new album, but at the same time I want to get to know both of them better as well," Minako-chan said to me as I smiled an idea already forming in my mind. "Who say's we can't do both," and Minako's look soon matched my own as she placed her hat and sunglasses back on knowing exactly what I had been thinking. "Interview while we meet, greet and get to know," "pictures later," first Minako-chan and then myself said as we followed after Haruka and Michiru leaving an amused Matoki and Nephrite who had come out from the back behind. "You know if the princess wasn't married, and Minako-san was into men," Nephrite said as Matoki replied, "I would be worried as well," the two nodding their heads in sync, though neither of to them noticed, as they went back to work.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

Somehow myself and Minako-chan were able to keep track of Haruka and Michiru while also doing an interview but knowing Minako-chan as well as I did it was quite easy to do, but as we walked both of us wondered how we could approach Haruka-san and Michiru-san without them thinking we were strange for following them like this, no answer coming to us as we followed the two to a small business called Kameda Motors were Michiru left Haruka after whispering something to Haruka. Myself and Minako-chan approached the shop to see Haruka talking with the owner who was working on a dark blue sports car. "Still following me, such curious **koneko** you two are," Haruka said surprising the two of us who had been hiding by the garage doors both of us showing ourselves, our cheeks quite red. "**Gomen**," Minako-chan said. "We wanted to have a chance to learn more about you and Michiru-san," I added the both of us rubbing the back of our heads in embarrassment.

"Well I guess I could answer a few of your questions, come on lets leave Kameda-san to his work," Haruka-san said stepping outside the shop and towards a small concrete ravine. "So go ahead ask away," Haruka said with a smile that could make many a girl feel week in the knee and even I who am married and Minako who isn't even into men could feel that smiles affects. "You and Michiru-san," "what is your relationship to her," first myself then Minako-chan asked. "Me and Michiru," Haruka said sounding a bit surprised at our boldness, "well, we are, close," Haruka said as Minako-chan nodded as if expecting the answer and blushing I looked at the ground surprised at the idol's question myself. "Don't believe everything you here, this one is not always honest," Michiru-san said startling all three of us as she seemed to appear as if out of no where, Haruka going up to her the two talking quietly as Minako-chan and myself watched the two with a smile now understanding what Haruka had meant when he said the two were close.

Haruka-san told Michiru-san about why we were all talking and somehow we all started talking about dreams and jobs, and learned that Michiru was a very talented artist and violin player who had recently began to gain fame in the art world for a series of paintings she had done about the sea. Myself and I could tell Minako-chan were surprised in a way to learn that Haruka was a talented piano player, and loved the thrill of the race so much so that she competed in many minor league circuits, Michiru-san said it was Haruka's dream to one day race professionally though Haruka with a shake of his head replied, "No, that isn't my dream anymore. My dream is to do something, a thing that only I have the conviction to do," Haruka said looking into the sky as Michiru took Haruka's hand in her own gently squeezing it, in support.

"Haruka-san reminds me so much of Mamoru," I thought to myself as Minako-chan said out loud, "arigato, for sharing that with us." "Your welcome, we should be going Haruka," Michiru said first to Minako-chan and then the later to Haruka-san who nodded in agreement. "It was nice, getting to know you better," I said to the two who nodded and said the same though just before the two were going to leave we heard the car alarm of the vehicle Mr. Kameda was working on go off turning all of our attention towards the screaming car mechanic as all of our eyes widened as the car began to transform into a familiar shape, that of a Daimon. Haruka-san unknown to me and Minako-chan took a single step forward only to have Michiru grab Haruka's arm while whispering his name. "I know," the two said slipping into the shadows leaving me an Minako alone as we rushed towards the Daimon that had just taken Mr. Kameda's pure heart crystal, but because we ran into the shop I didn't see a bit of oil on the floor that I tripped on taking Minako-chan who was right behind me tripped over top of me allowing the Daimon to escape.

"We have to go after that thing, now," Minako-chan said as I nodded in agreement. "Venus Planet Power," "Moon Cosmic Power," "Make-up," the two of us said transforming into our guardian forms, and finding a bicycle that was built for two myself and Minako shared a quick look before nodding and deciding to borrow the bike, so that we could pursue the Daimon that was using a car like form to try to get away. Unknown to either of us though a motor bike was closely following the Daimon. "Ready, Haruka," Michiru said to her taller companion who simply nodded replying, "Lets go," as Michiru tightened her grip as Haruka took the bike up the side of the ravine, revving the engine and sending the bike into the air, and as the Daimon drove away with a dark smile, its eyes widened when it suddenly saw a motor bike flying towards it no one ridding on it, which crashed into the Daimon that screamed, "Steeringoo," as it crashed into a wall, before getting back up and readjusting the goggles on its head. "Stop right there," myself and Minako both slightly out of breath from ridding the bicycle only to find the Daimon on shaky legs recovering from what seemed like a wreck.

"What do you think you are going to do," the Daimon said as we both glared at it though the Daimon's smile turned to a frown when two voices spoke as one saying, "stop were you are," as the two mysterious warriors were in the light for the first time. "Guided by a new era, I am Sailor Uranus, acting magnificently," the taller of the two who had short silver hair and blue-green eyes said in a deep but not baritone voice, her **fuku** had a turquoise broach in the center of a dark blue bow that matched the skirt of her fuku. "Likewise, I am Sailor Neptune, acting gracefully," the shorter of the two who had curly aqua marine hair and eyes as blue as the sea said, her fuku had aquamarine round broach in the center of a dark sea green bow that matched the skirt of her fuku.

"Flashy," the Daimon said referring to the pose the two took after their introduction before charging at the two who shared a look before Uranus yelled, "World Shaking," finally giving a name to the golden sphere of energy that struck the Daimon that yelled, "Steeringoo," before the pure heart crystal flew from its hands. "Deep Submerge," Neptune said giving a name to the blue sphere of energy that we had seen which struck the Daimon that seemed to be drowned in water before falling to its knees Neptune catching the pure heart crystal in her gloved hands. "Now Sailor Moon," Venus said to me and with a nod I called the Spiral Heart Moon Rod to my hands. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack," I yelled as the attack struck the Daimon that yelled, "lovely," before turning back into a car, the familiar sight of pod coming out of the object transformed falling to the ground and cracking as a shadow like ghostly figure emerged giving one last evil laugh before vanishing into nothingness.

"Princess, Venus" Uranus said inclining her head in our direction causing both mine and Minako's jaws to drop. "This is not what we were looking for," Neptune said with a smile, gently tossing the pure heart crystal into my gloved hands. "Are, are you truly Sailor Uranus and Neptune, sworn guardians of the outer solar system," Venus not Minako asked them in a very strict no nonsense manor. "Yes, we are, but you should return that to its owner," "if you do not they could die," first Uranus then Neptune added as with a bow in my direction the two left seeming to vanish as quickly as they had appeared. "Come on Usagi-chan, we are going to have a lot of explaining to do after this is all said and done," Minako said to me as I nodded the two of us heading as quickly as we could back to Mr. Kameda's shop.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

"That has to be the most irresponsible thing you two have ever done," Rei-chan said to Minako-chan and myself her fiery temper very close to boiling over. "Reiko," Minako said to the priestess taking her hands into her own their eyes each meeting the other's a silent conversation passing between the two without so much as a word being spoken, though after a few moments the tenseness in Rei's shoulders eased as she released a long slow breath. "Gomen," Rei-chan said as Minako-chan smiled releasing one of Rei's hands but still holding onto the other. "Glad that's over," Mako-chan said to Matoki who nodded his head in agreement. "You have strange friends Ami-san," I heard Nephrite whisper to Ami-chan who covering a laugh nodded but still whispered back, "yes, but the same could be said of other **Shitennou**," and though he looked slightly offended about it for a moment he soon nodded his head in agreement looking at the floor.

It seemed that Ami-chan was going to say something to Nephrite to try to get him to realize she was only joking when the doors to the Crown opened and Michiru-san entered a tall young woman by her side, dressed much like Haruka was though with the black dress shirt draped over one of her shoulders by her side. "Michiru-san," I said causing Minako-chan to turn with a smile though soon her brows knitted together as if in confusion. "I thought you and Haruka-san were spending the day together," she said as I nodded my head in agreement. "Ok, even I find myself curious of who this mysterious Haruka-san is," Rei-chan said as Ami-chan and Mako-chan nodded their agreement. "So, were is Haruka-san," I asked and in reply Michiru-san simply pointed beside her, causing both myself and Minako-chan to gasp as we looked properly at the person at Michiru's side. "I don't ever recall saying I was a guy," Haruka said as Rei-chan quickly looked towards a very pink Minako-chan who said, "I didn't know, honestly," while I looked towards Matoki and Nephrite to see they were just as shocked as the rest of us.

"I wonder what Mamoru will think about all of this," I thought to myself holding my head in my hand that was trying to ease the pressure of a headache I could already feel forming as I listened to Minako-chan apologizing about mine and her misconceptions. "Luna, and Artemis are going to love this one," Ami-chan said looking about how I felt as I let out a sigh knowing that what she said was true, if Mamoru didn't say anything I knew without a doubt that the two who were baby setting Chibi-usa for myself and Mamoru who was at work would never let me live such a mistake down, or at least not for a very long while.

**Note: **

So ends Act 2. I hope you all enjoyed the way I portrayed Haruka and Michiru in this their proper introduction to my story. Writing this chapter was a challenge as I wanted to stay as true to the spirit of the "inners" encounter with the "outers" as I could while still staying true to the live action drama world of PGSM.

I had my first official Ami & Nephrite moment, and I hope that you are enjoying the interactions between Rei & Minako now that the two are officially together, oh and who caught that little Makoto & Matoki moment as well. It will be a challenge to actually not focus so much on Usagi and Mamoru and remember that this story has other couples, dating or otherwise as well, I can only hope I can properly juggle them all and not mess with the natural flow of the story being told.

I also know that the ACTS are coming much slower this time, then they did with my last story but please know that I will never abandon this story. Taking on a project with a depth, such as that as the S (Third Arc) of the anime and manga provides and translating it into the world that is Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon is not an easy task, but it is a task that I enjoy the challenge of trying to bring to you my readers.

So until our next meeting,

I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime


	4. Chapter 4

*** ACT 3 ***

Myself and Mako-**chan** had been out for the day shopping of all things, but not for one would think, as we had spent the day gathering spices and ingredients for what was turning out to be a small feast that was being put together for Luna's surprise birthday party that we were all secretly planning for her. Me, Mamoru, the girls, Luna, Artemis, even the **Shitennou** it was the first time sense we had gotten together to officially welcome Chibi-usa into our very unique family. "So Matoki-**kun **is going to be able to come as well," I asked as Mako-chan nodded her head the excitement of her husband being able to come to our large gathering. "He wants to, but Luna's birthday is still a few weeks away, and anything could happen between now and then," Mako-chan said as I nodded my head in agreement both of us walking out into the street, neither of us noticing how the green symbol of a figure walking was blinking meaning it was about to turn red.

It was Mako-chan who reacted first as she saw the motorcycle heading towards us, I saw her eyes widen in fear as she screamed, "Usagi-chan," in fear throwing herself over me sending us both to the ground her body protecting my own as the sound of screeching tires filled my ears causing me to turn my head just in time to see a figure wearing a white with black stripes cycling suit just manage to avoid hitting us with what even I could tell was a true showing of the drivers skills. "Oh my god, are you ok," a familiar deep but not baritone voice said as the driver of the motorcycle took of her helmet to show Haruka's concerned gaze locked upon both of us. "Oh, my head, **arigato** Mako-chan," I said to her as Mako-chan looked at Haruka and answered her question by saying, "we're fine, thanks to you, not everyone would have been able to avoid us as you did," she said her cheeks a slight shade of pink as Haruka nodded before her soft brown eyes locked onto Makoto's right hand.

"You hurt your self," Haruka said taking off the dark blue scarf that she was wearing and taking Makoto's hand into her own tying the scarf around the scrape on her hand. "You don't have to do that," Mako-chan said her cheeks going from a soft pink to a dark apple red. "I have never been one to have many friends, so I feel I have to help take care of those I do have," Haruka-san said with a smile first helping Mako-chan and then me to our feet. "Take care," Haruka-san said before getting back on her motorcycle and with a wink and blown kiss in our direction she was off down the road. "Mako-chan," I said looking towards her seeing her staring with, well stars in her eyes, would be the best description towards the direction Haruka had driven off in. "**Ne**, Usagi-chan," Mako-chan said turning towards me. "You ok," I asked as she looked confused for a moment before trying to hide a giggle and nodding her head.

"I'm fine, its just, Haruka-san, she reminds me of myself," "like how you were thought of as a tomboy when we were younger," I asked as Mako-chan nodded looking at the scarf tied around her hand and softly smiling as she replied, "**hai**, come on lets get back to the temple, I'm sure Rei will be wondering where we are by now," and with a laugh of my own I couldn't help but agree, in so many ways Rei-chan could have a temper just as fiery as the flames of her **senshi** form, but in many ways very protective, of me and the other girls as well, it was just how she was to those that she considered her true friends. Rei-chan wasn't as angry as I had thought she would be, not even at Haruka-san, instead she was just glad that no one had been hurt.

"I wonder where Haruka-san lives," Mako-chan asked causing me and Rei-chan to look at her oddly for a moment though it was me who finally found the courage to ask, "why," only for Mako-chan to look at me strangely for a moment before she removed the scarf on her hand, "I wanted to give this back to her, it does belong to her after all." "Ah," I said not really knowing what else to say as I looked down at my hands my cheeks a very lovely shade of pink. "We could check out car lots," Ami-chan who had been visiting Rei-chan when me and Mako-chan had shown up said as we looked at her with a questioning look. "The bike you described, sounds like one found in professional races, I think that Haruka-san may have been testing the bike out either for herself or someone who knows about her skills, so she would have to leave her car somewhere while she tests the motorcycle," Ami-chan said readjusting her glasses out of nervousness having us all looking at her.

"That does make sense," Mako-chan said standing up with a smile. "You're going now," I asked and Mako-chan nodded so I stood as well. "Do you mind," I asked knowing Mako-chan would know I wanted to come along. "Not at all," she said. "I would like to help as well," Ami-chan said surprising both me and Mako-chan though she was the one to reply, "sure, having an extra set of eyes never hurts." "Rei-chan," I asked the priestess who with a shake of her head stood. "**Gomen**, I have to much to take care of here," Rei said and with a nod we left Rei-chan to whatever it was she had to do as we made our way from the temple and into the city to do some exploring of the local car lots, hoping we would find Haruka-san so that Mako-chan could return her scarf to her.

It was starting to get late in the day, but Mako-chan was determined to check at least one last car lot before she would give up for the day, but as we were walking down the road a strong gust of wind mysteriously picked up causing the scarf Mako-chan was holding to be taken from her hand and start drifting in the air. Mako-chan of course quickly took chase, not wanting to lose the scarf and myself and Ami-chan were quickly behind her, knowing how much giving Haruka's scarf back to her meant to Mako-chan, none of us noticing a woman with deep blood red hair wearing a very revealing red dress smile to herself as she whispered to the wind, "target confirmed," before vanishing in a flash of red.

Strangely enough the scarf that we were chasing managed to land in the very parking lot we had been making our way towards and as the most athletic of us, Mako-chan easily reached it first. "Oh were did it go," she said kneeling down to look under the cars, a smile coming to her features when she finally spotted the object in question. "There you are," she said laying flat on her stomach and reaching for the scarf only for her eyes to widen when she felt fingers wrap around her wrist and looking under the car she was met by a masked Daimon, "Scar," it said as Mako-chan used her strength to break free of the grasp, and stand up quickly, being knocked into a wall as the Daimon came after her, myself and Ami-chan arrived just in time to see this, "Usagi-chan," Ami said looking at me as I nodded and the two of us quickly found an ally were we could not be seen to transform. "Stop right there," myself and Ami-chan now transformed into the sailor guardians said just as the Daimon was going to try to take Makoto's pure heart crystal.

"Mercury Aqua Mirage," Mercury said her entire body glowing blue for a moment before a translucent wave of water sparkling with the colors of the rainbow towards the Daimon that was hit by Ami's new attack sending the creature flying. "Scar, retreat for now, this situation does not play to our favor," Kaolinite said appearing in a translucent form, as the Daimon now known as Scar nodded using an incredible burst of speed in order to outrun both myself and Ami-chan.

**~ S ~**

"So the princess and her guardians intervened," Uranus said watching as the princess and Mercury helped Makoto to her feet, the girl thanking the two as they made sure she was alright. "The guardians and the princess have truly grown, perhaps, we could," Neptune said only to be interrupted as Uranus said, "no, we both know that the princess, her guardians, they would never be willing to make that kind of sacrifice, the three talismans, those pure hearts that do hold them," "I know," Neptune said taking her taller companions gloved hand into her own. "But that is why we are here, why we can never truly be by her side," Uranus said looking towards the princess as Neptune nodded sadly in agreement. "We will have to keep an eye on her," Neptune whispered; "hai," Uranus replied just as quietly as the two guardians of the outer solar system vanished into the shadows that they had been watching from.

**~ S ~ **

"Usagi, I'm going to see if I can track that Daimon, don't worry I'll keep in touch," Mercury said to me as I nodded letting my **henshin** fade, Mako-chan saying, "be careful," for the both of us as Ami-chan nodded and dashed off in the direction we had last seen the Daimon go. "Yo," a deep but not quite masculine voice said just a few moments later drawing mine and Makoto's attention towards a yellow sports car were a smiling Haruka-san sat behind the wheel Michiru-san in the passengers seat. "Haruka-san, Michiru-san," I said in greeting. "What brings you to all the way out here, and I was surprised when Mako-chan had the courage to say, "we, um well we were looking for you Haruka-san, I, I wanted to return your scarf to you, but um," "we kind of lost it in the wind," I replied thinking rather quickly on my feet, and I could see the relief come to Makoto's face glad that I had used my head so quickly.

"Well that's ok, sense you went to all this trouble could I give you girls a ride," Haruka-san putting on that charm of hers that somehow made even me feel slightly weak in the knees. "Sure," Mako-chan said, and feeling that Mako-chan wanted to be alone for now I declined saying that I was going to walk, "it's very nice out, so I just want to enjoy the weather," I said as an excuse looking to Mako-chan who was smiling somehow knowing what I was really up to and giving me a look of thanks as I smiled at her. "Take care **odango**," Haruka-san said with a wink, as Michiru-san gave the tomboy a look, causing me to turn a very pretty shade of pink as the yellow sports car with a rev of gas took off down the street. "Odango," I thought to myself before a light bulb seemed to go off over my head as my hands went to my hair that even now I mostly kept up similar to but not quite identical to how my hair was styled when I was the sailor guardian of love and justice, Sailor Moon.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

Makoto instead of asking Haruka-san and Michiru-san to take her home instead asked to be dropped off at Crown Karaoke since it was so late in the day and her husband Matoki was about to get off of work. It was while getting out of the car that Makoto was attacked once again by the Daimon known as Scar. Haruka tried to help by throwing a small piece of concrete on the sidewalk that had been eroded by rain and throwing it at Scar cracking the strange looking mask the Daimon had been wearing to reveal a strange blue green creature underneath that angry at the scrape that had formed on its cheek raised its arm and sent Haruka and Michiru flying with a piece of red cloth that spiraled from its sleeve towards the two sending them flying into the alleyway next to the Crown.

From inside the Crown Matoki and Nephrite were trying desperately to open the doors to the Karaoke but no matter how hard they tried, the doors refused to open and then when Kaolinite appeared outside the door smiling at both Matoki and Nephrite with a dark smile. "Finally," Kaolinite said, "no more distractions," "Scar," the Daimon said in agreement revealing its black star shaped like tattoo, and beginning the process of taking Makoto's pure heart crystal. "Success," Kaolinite said as the red star shaped crystal floated into her hands, only to be knocked out of them moments later by a familiar ball of golden energy. "We will take that," Sailor Uranus said as Neptune caught the crystal. "You," Kaolinite said a scowl coming to her features. "Stop right there," four voices called out as one as the figures of Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars and Venus appeared on a rooftop just on the other side of the road from Crown Karaoke.

"How dare you try to take the pure heart crystal of this young woman," I said a fire behind my soft brown eyes. "In the name of the moon," "We shall punish you," first me and then all of the girls as well said as we jumped from the building landing on the street across from Kaolinite, the Daimon and the two guardians of the outer solar system. "Scar, take care of this," Kaolinite said vanishing in a stream of red lights. "Scar," the creature said going after the pure heart crystal in Neptune's hand. "I don't think so," Venus said her entire body glowing a soft orange for a moment before a red and golden blade appeared in her right hand. "Venus Wink Chain Sword," she said swinging the weapon causing a soft orange beam wrapped almost lovingly in red to fly towards the Daimon which screamed when the light impacted with it causing it to fly into the wall of the Karaoke.

"Now princess," Uranus said to me as I nodded allowing the Spiral Heart Moon Rod to come to my hands. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack," just as the Daimon stood shakily back to its feet only to be struck by my attack causing it to scream, "lovely," before turning back into Haruka's scarf that with no wind simply drifted to the concrete sidewalk below. "Return her heart crystal, now," Mars said the heat of her fire burning within her clear to all of us around her. "This is not what we are searching for," Neptune said as Uranus looked first at her partner and then at the crystal in her hand before nodding. "Take care of it, princess," Neptune said gently tossing me the crystal that without any hesitation I returned to Mako-chan.

"You," Mako-chan said as me and Mercury helped her to her feet. "You just stood by and watched, didn't you, why," Mako-chan asked of the two outer **senshi** the pain, betrayal and anger evident in her voice. "Our mission is not something you could understand," Neptune said not only to Mako-chan but to all of us in a way. "Farewell to you," Neptune said, "guardians, princess," Uranus added she and Neptune with a leap vanishing just as quickly as they seemed to always appear. The doors to the Crown opened and Matoki came out quickly followed by Nephrite, Matoki going to his wife tears in his eyes taking her into his arms, Mako-chan softly smiling as she allowed herself to fall into his embrace as he thanked us all for saving her. "Forgive me, I was unable to help," Nephrite said slamming his right hand into his left palm his frustration evident.

"We know that Nephrite, it wasn't your fault," Ami-chan said resting her white gloved hand on Nephrite's shoulder causing him to look down into her soft brown eyes and with a deep breath release all the anxiety he was feeling along with it as he softly nodded, surprising not only Mercury but us as well as he drew her into a hug softly whispering into her hair, "arigato," before releasing Ami-chan who now as pink as sakura blossoms in bloom replied wit ha soft, "hai," as I shared a look with the other girls who much like myself were smiling all of us feeling that something, even though it might be small had changed in the way Nephrite and Ami's relationship would be from this moment forward.

"Oh, no Haruka-san, Michiru-san they were knocked into that alleyway by the Daimon," Mako-chan said, "Let's go check on them," I said as the other girls nodded. Luckily both Haruka and Michiru were fine though Haruka-san had hurt her hand, and Mako-chan was able to return her scarf wrapping her hand with it, just as Haruka-san had done for her. The two thanked us as well, sense we had decided for the safety of our true identities to stay in our guardian forms. "Please could you tell us your names so we can thank you properly," Michiru asked. "I am Sailor Moon, these are Sailor Mercury, Mars, and Venus," I said doing the introductions pointing out each of the girls as I did so. "Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, domo arigato, for not only what you did for us, but for everyone in this city as well," Haruka-san said causing us all to turn red as we bowed in respect of such a warm and honest complement.

"We are just doing what we are meant to," Minako-chan said as the rest of us nodded in agreement. "Farewell," Ami-chan said as with some final goodbyes from both sides we left Mako-chan, Matoki-kun and Nephrite to help Haruka-san and Michiru-san to their feet as we dashed away into the early night. "Those four are quite amazing," Nephrite said. "Yes, yes they are," Mako-chan said as Matoki-kun, Haruka-san and Michiru-san all nodded there heads in agreement.

**Note: **

And that my friends is the end of Act 3. I hope that you enjoyed it, as well as how I portray not only Haruka and Michiru but Uranus and Neptune as well. It is scary to write these two and hope I am giving not only them but there senshi personalities justice.

I don't want to say much about the next Act but another of the girls will once again find themselves to be a target of one of the Death Busters Daimon's,. Fan's of the Anime please note the order of the attacks in my story compared to those in the show and you will be able, quite easily I feel, to guess just who is next.

Ah my first Ami & Nephrite fluffiness, was it ok?

What are your thoughts on my descriptions of Mercury and Venus's new attacks?

Please don't be afraid to be honest, constructive criticism is always welcomed here, as I feel it helps me to improve as a writer.

Well I guess I should wrap this up so:

Till next time I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime


	5. Chapter 5

*** ACT 4 * **

It was one of those kind of day's where if you wanted you didn't have to do anything, but instead of staying in with Luna and taking care of Chibi-usa until Mamoru came in from work I asked Luna if she was willing to baby-sit, but only if I could find one of the girls to go with me. Luna didn't mind, even though Chibi-usa was just a baby she and Luna were as thick as thieves, and Chibi-usa never gave Luna any trouble when she watched her. I called all of the girls, and only Ami-**chan** was as free as me to do something, not having been called in to work today. It turned out that Rei-chan was taking Minako-chan on a date at the park, while Mako-chan was spending the day with Matoki-**kun**. Luna asked me before I left if Artemis could come over to help her watch Chibi-usa, and I agreed, a smile on my face, the two had seemed to be growing closer and I wondered if the two were starting to like each other as more than just friends.

In the end I didn't ask, but reminded Luna that if she needed me for anything to call, before leaving the house, and walked out the door waving at Ami-chan who was waiting for me in her baby blue, Volkswagen Beatle as she waved back the smile on her face just as large as my own. "Usagi-chan," Ami said in greeting as I opened the door sliding into the passengers seat of her car. "Ami-chan," I said returning the greeting as we started to talk, Ami-chan driving us into town towards an unknown destination to me at least as Ami-chan wanted our final destination to be a secret. When we pulled up to a large apartment building where I knew there was a indoor swimming pool on the top floor I looked at Ami-chan to see her smiling at me. "Swimming, Ami-chan," I said to my friend who with a giggle handed me a bag and when I looked inside I saw a one piece pink swimsuit. "It's can be very relaxing Usagi-chan, and you don't even have to swim if you want to," Ami-chan said and I couldn't help but agree so with a nod the two of us got out of Ami's car and made our way inside.

Once we had gotten changed I saw that Ami-chan was wearing a swim suit in the same style as my own though it was a dark navy blue and I had to ask how much she had paid for them, only for Ami-chan to tell me not to worry as the store were she bought them had done a 'buy one, get one sale.' "So you see technically I only paid for my suit," Ami-chan said shaking my head with a slight giggle as we made our way toward the poolside. I slipped into the water by the pools edge allowing the cool, but not cold water of the pool to relax my muscles, as the splash of water near me caused me to open my eyes that I had closed to see Ami-chan swimming in a way that reminded me of a professional or Olympic athlete from one end of the pool to the other. "Your friend is an amazing swimmer, Usagi-san," a soft feminine voice said startling me as I looked behind me to see Michiru-san and Haruka-san standing behind me.

Michiru-san like me and Ami-chan was wearing a one piece bathing suit but hers was sea green and had a black colored tropical flower pattern design that wrapped around the whole suit. Haruka-san though was not dressed to swim, as she was wearing her usual dress shirt, and slacks combination though the top matched the suit Michiru-san was wearing while the slacks were a soft brown.. "She is amazing isn't she," I said speaking of Ami-chan and her skills as a swimmer. "I wonder if she would agree to a match up," Michiru-san asked me as I shrugged my shoulders getting out of the water and setting on the edge of the pool letting my feet stay in the water. "I'll go ask then," Michiru-san said diving in the water and in moments she was beside Ami-chan talking. I saw Ami-chan turn an interesting shade of red before looking down and nodding as Michiru-san smiled so I knew that Ami-chan had agreed to swim against her as the two went to one side of the pool.

"Should I call it **odango**, or do you want the honors," Haruka-san asked her nickname for me causing me to turn pink, though for some strange reason I wasn't mad as I softly whispered, "you can have the honors Haruka-san," causing the taller tomboy to nod as she cleared her voice. "On your marks, get set, go," Haruka-san said as Ami-chan and Michiru-san took off through the water as if it was air. "It is almost like your friend was born on a planet of water," Haruka-san said setting next to me letting her own feet which were unclad to drift in the water as I giggled wondering how true that statement may have been, especially in our past lives as I replied, "Michiru-san as well," to which Haruka-san only shrugged her shoulders as with a gasp of excitement I saw both Ami and Michiru make it back to the side of the pool that they had began at exactly the same time. "Way to go Ami-chan," I said making my way towards her and Michiru-san who looked upset for some strange reason.

"Why did you slow down," Michiru-san asked as Haruka-san helped her out of the water as I did the same for Ami-chan. "I, I didn't," Ami-chan said as Michiru her eyes narrowing replied, "Hai, you did, why," in a way that actually brought tears to Ami's eyes. "I, I didn't know, I'm sorry," she said leaving the room in tears. "Ami-chan wait," I said chasing after her knowing that Michiru-san hadn't meant to hurt her feelings, somehow I knew that she had just wanted a fair race between herself and Ami-chan.

**~ S ~ **

"I didn't mean to make her cry," Michiru said as Haruka placed an arm around her shoulder. "She didn't want to cause any sort of conflict with you Michiru," Haruka said, "what she did, it was subconscious, I think her friends are few, so when she makes new ones, she does everything she can even if she doesn't realize it to keep them," Haruka said as Michiru nodded her head in agreement. "Still," Michiru said as Haruka tightened her hold on the smaller girl at her side. "I know, I'll go see if I can find them ok," Haruka said as Michiru nodded and with a smile Haruka was gone, in search of odango and her friend. When Haruka found the two, Usagi was comforting her friend Ami telling her almost exactly what Haruka had told Michiru which made the tomboy smile, because like herself odango was very protective of her friends, and would help them however she could.

"Odango is right, Ami-san," Haruka said surprising both myself and Ami-chan who was at my side. "Really,' Ami-chan asked as Haruka-san nodded her head. "Michiru only wanted a fair match between you both, were no one holds back, she really didn't mean to hurt your feelings or make you cry, but as I am sure you saw for yourself she does have a competitive side," Haruka-san said with a smile, and that along with what she had said caused both me and Ami-chan to laugh. "If you want, Michiru would like to apologize, and perhaps get that fair rematch," Haruka said. "Sure, but only if you are there to cheer me on Usagi-chan," Ami-chan said to me, as I gladly replied, "always, Ami-chan as the two of us followed Haruka-san back towards the pool where Michiru-san was indeed waiting for us ready with that apology, and in a more formal Japanese asking for a rematch to which Ami-chan with a smile first accepted the apology and then agreed to a fair rematch.

"Ok, are you both ready," Haruka-san asked Michiru and Ami who both nodded as they lowered themselves ready to spring into the water below. "Ok then on three," Haruka-san said as I with excitement got ready to cheer for Ami-chan, giving her the encouragement I knew she would need. "One, two, three," Haruka said as once again Ami-chan and Michiru-san dove into the water cutting through it as easily as a hot knife through butter, and even with all my cheering I could tell that both Ami-chan and Michiru-san were giving it there all, and with both of them going full out, the two much to mine and Haruka's surprise tied once again, though this time neither had slowed down to match the others pace. "Way to go," I said rushing to the two smiling as I saw Michiru-san help Ami-chan out of the water.

"See, its not so bad, to give your all," Michiru-san said to Ami-chan who gone a very vibrant shade of pink nodded her head in agreement. "Arigato, it felt amazing knowing I gave my all," Ami-chan said as Michiru-san smiled. "I knew it would, perhaps one day we can have a rematch," Michiru-san said as Haruka-san draped her arm around the smaller woman's shoulder. "Take care Ami-san, odango," Haruka said using her nickname for me that earned her a look from Michiru-san and a stifled giggle from Ami-chan as I simply smiled softly replying, "hai," because somehow I knew it was a term of endearment from the older tomboy, and it no longer embarrassed me as it had when Haruka had first used it. Michiru seeing my reaction seemed to calm down and was the one to say, "farewell," as she and Haruka left together and I don't know if it was my imagination or a trick of the light but for just a moment I could have sworn I saw pink sakura blossoms drifting through the air as the left.

"Do you mind if I take another swim before we leave as well Usagi-chan," Ami-chan asked me and I of course did not, "I'm going to go get changed, but take your time, I'll call Luna and let her know that I'll be home soon," I said to Ami-chan who simply nodded her head to show she had heard me before kneeling down by the pool getting ready to ease herself into the water, and just as her hand had touched the water and I had reached the other side of the glass doors leading from the swimming pool to the changing rooms a familiar red head dressed in black appeared in a flash of red light. "Target confirmed," Kaolinite said as the Daimon Pod in her hands floated into the water transforming into a humanoid sea monster, wearing a black one piece and having a snorkel. Knowing Ami-chan would need my help and glad Kaolinite had not seen me I hid myself in the nearest room my transformation broach already in my hands.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

"Hmm, Hm," the Daimon said the snorkel still in her mouth. "What," Ami asked the water keeping her from moving so she was talking giving Usagi-chan the time she knew she would need to transform. "Dovlin," the Daimon said taking the snorkel out of her mouth. "Quite wasting time Dovlin, take her pure heart crystal, now," Kaolinite said as Dovlin nodded revealing her black star like tattoo, that pinned Ami to a glass wall overlooking the city below as her crystal was taken from her floating slowly towards Kaolinite's awaiting hands before it was knocked away by a golden boomerang shaped object which went back inside of Ami the boomerang returned to a figure who said, "stop right there. For trying to take the heart of this young woman, in the name of the moon, I shall punish you," Sailor Moon said. "Damn, take care of this Dovlin," Kaolinite said vanishing from the room the same way she had come to it.

"Dovlin," the Daimon said launching a stream of water as Sailor Moon who just managed to dodge out of the way as the Spiral Heart Moon Rod came to her hands. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack," Sailor Moon said as the attack struck the Daimon causing it to scream, "lovely," as it was reduced back to water as the Daimon egg fell to the ground and the familiar black ghostly figure came out of it, giving one last evil bit of laughter before vanishing in the air.

**~ S ~ **

"It is moments like this that I remember why we fight for her," Uranus said to Neptune as the two watched their princess help Ami-san to her feet. "Yes, our princess is indeed one of a kind," Neptune agreed looking up at her silver haired companion. "Should we go," Uranus asked looking down at her aqua marine haired partner. "Hai, the princess has things here, well in hand," Neptune replied and with a nod of her head in agreement Uranus took Neptune's hand as the two walked away from the glass doors looking into the swimming pool were Sailor Moon had helped Ami to her feet.

~ S ~

"Thank you Usagi-chan," Ami-chan said softly to me. "Arigato," I said gladly letting her lean into my side until she hand the strength to once again stand on her own. "Let's go home Ami-chan," I said letting my **henshin** fade, knowing no one else was around. "Ok," Ami-chan replied and with that the two of us made our way to the dressing rooms to get changed back into our cloths before we made our way home, while I called all of the girls letting them know what had happened, Ami-chan feeling in details when one of the girls would ask to talk to her, which of course happened with every phone call I made, though I didn't blame them, if I had not been there I would have done the same thing as well to make sure that any of the girls, Ami-chan included was ok.

**Note:**

And that is the end of Act 4. I hope I didn't make Michiru seem to "mean" in her reaction to Ami-chan after there first race, I did my best to show that she was in no way angry or meant to hurt Ami in any way but I don't know if I properly pulled it off so I am telling you here in this note.

The next Act I have planed may come as a bit of a surprise, I don't want to say much but I will say to expect the unexpected. I think I shall quite while I am ahead because I don't want to give anything away.

Till next time:

I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime


	6. Chapter 6

*** ACT 5 ***

It was Saturday and Luna's birthday was now only a week away, but for now that was not where my focus was. As a photographer and interviewer for my father's magazine company I had received an all access pass and as many tickets as I wanted to a motocross event that I had been surprised to learn Haruka-**san** was going to participate in. I had asked all of the girls if they wanted to come but none of them save Luna was able to go, but Mamoru had surprised me when he said that he didn't have to work on the day of the motocross race and could go with me as well, a rare chance for me and my Mamoru to be together somewhere outside of the house, so I quickly jumped on the opportunity at a chance for us to spend this time together. Because Mamoru was going I decided to ask the **Shitennou** if they would like to go as well, but they all declined confiding in me that Mamoru had asked them to investigate our new enemy's the Death Busters in hopes of finding out more about them so, in the end it was myself, Chibi-usa, Mamoru and Luna who headed into the more rural hillsides outside of Tokyo where the race was taking place.

Instead of driving ourselves so far out of the city we took the bus, and by the time we arrived at the sales venue located outside of where the event would take place Chibi-usa who I had cradled in my arms had been lulled to sleep by the gentle swaying of the bus, and even Luna looked tired though seeing we had arrived at our destination she seemed to get that burst of energy only someone her age could and was ready to go, excitedly talking to me, which caused my own excitement to grow and later I would learn thanks to Luna who had looked behind us a few times that Mamoru had simply smiled and shook his head at our antics, though I let it slide because at the time he never once said a word. Thanks to my all access pass we were able to see the race from the closest vantage point to the track, and the race was every bit as amazing as I thought it would be, and myself, Mamoru and Luna almost screamed our voices completely horse cheering as Haruka-san was the one to take the checkered flag and win the race, and what made it even more exciting was that Haruka had been the only female driver on the dirt track.

With Chibi-usa still in my arms and Mamoru and Luna in tow we made our way to the area were all the racers gathered after the event, and with a quick flash of my all access pass to security and letting them know that those with me were family we were quickly through and looking for Haruka-san. "Mamoru, could you hold Chibi-usa for me, I can see Haruka up ahead," I asked the excitement clear in my voice. "Here, let me see her," Mamoru said with a hint of amusement in his voice as he took Chibi-usa, the amusement turning into laughter as he watched me and Luna rush towards Haruka-san both of us congratulating her on the race. "**Odango**, **koneko**, what are you two doing here," Haruka-san said greeting first me and then Luna who not used to Haruka's unique way of greeting others, turned a very lovely shade of pink.

"I'm a photographer and interviewer for a local magazine, I was hoping to get an interview and some pictures with the winner of the motocross event before going to talk with some of the other racers," I said with a smile as Haruka-san actually laughed though it was softly as she replied, "Well normally I don't do those kind of things odango, but for a friend, I think it would be ok," the tomboy said causing Luna to giggle and forget about what Haruka-san had said to her to embarrass her. "Haruka," Michiru's voice only a few moments after I had started asking questions causing the tomboy to turn towards her smaller companion with a caring, some would say tender look in her soft brown eyes. "Usagi-san, what brings you here," Michiru-san said seeing me but instead of me, Mamoru or Luna having to explain Haruka-san did it for us. "Amazing," Michiru said when Haruka-san had finished though before any of us could say anything a group of racers all wearing there helmets, and all of them carrying wrenches or pipes in their hands.

"You, your Tenoh Haruka aren't you," the leader of the group said as Haruka-san protectively took a step in front of Michiru-san before answering yes. "You beat all of us, you who are just a girl," he said taking a threatening step forward all the other helmeted riders doing the same. "Even is Haruka-san defeated all of you and even if you think she is just a, girl as you call her, I can not allow you to do what you thinking," Mamoru said taking a defensive stance in front of both Haruka and Michiru. Though before the helmeted riders could react a deeper voice called out, "what are you doing, stop this at once," causing everyone to turn to a man who seemed older than the rest of the racers. "But Katsatoshi-san," the leader said only for him to reply, "what you are doing here is disrespectful to the very spirit of competition, you should all be ashamed, now leave," the man identified as Katsatoshi-san by the leader of the thugs said and like dogs with there tails between their legs scampered away.

"I hope you can forgive them for what they have done Tenoh-san, I know for a fact that that group of men have always looked up to me, and I was the main reason that they started competing in this business in the first place," Katsatoshi-san said as Haruka-san accepted the apology and Katsatoshi-san with a nod left. "Who was that man," Mamoru asked as I rushed to his side hugging him with Chibi-usa still tucked safely in my arms Luna coming over as well both of us glad he was ok. Michiru-san was the one to explain that it was Katsatoshi Yamada, who was already considered somewhat of a legend in the sport of motocross, even at his age of twenty eight. "He seems to have a very pure heart," Michiru-san said looking towards us and Haruka as well the two seeming to have a mental conversation before Haruka-san nodded and with a small nod Michiru-san bid us all farewell before leaving. "Is it ok if I write about this Haruka-san, I will only do it if you want me too," I asked her surprising the taller tomboy in a way but she said it was fine as long as everything that had happed was told truthfully a promise that I could easily keep so of course I agreed.

"Here let me take Chibi-usa, and me and Luna can wait for you by the sales booths while you finish talking with Haruka-san," Mamoru said to me and thinking that was probably for the best I and Luna did as asked and after saying goodbye, myself and Haruka-san were left alone to complete the interview, that I kept short and to the point, something I could tell Haruka-san was glad for. "Take care, odango, I'm glad that it was you and not like some paparazzi here," Haruka-san told me after I had finished asking all the questions I needed for the article I was going to write. "Arigato," I said turning red from the complement and with a wave we bid each other goodbye as I made my way towards were Mamoru, Chibi-usa and Luna were waiting for me as they said. As we were making our way towards the busses though out of the corner of my eye I saw the most adorable motocross racer plush's, and knew at once that if I bought one for Chibi-usa she would absolutely love it but as I made my way towards the vender I forgot to tell Mamoru, and Luna what I was doing and they continued on without me not noticing that I was no longer with them, and I did not notice that they had not stayed with me until I had the plush in hand.

I saw the bus moving away, and by the time I made my way through the crowd the bus was gone I would learn later that Mamoru and Luna had tried to get the bus driver to stop when they noticed my absence but despite their best efforts the driver refused to stop saying he was on a tight schedule and had to keep it, or risk loosing his job. Though at that moment I could only stand at the side of the road hanging my head after I learned the next bus didn't run for another two hours, but the revving of a bike engine coming to a stop just a few feet away from me drew my attention towards a smiling Haruka-san setting on her bike looking at me. "Need a ride odango," she asked, "really," I asked as Haruka-san nodded, "oh, Haruka-san **domo arigato**," I said taking the helmet she offered me and putting it on before getting on the back of her motorcycle. "Hold on tight," she said and doing as she asked I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist from behind as with a quick rev of the engine we were off neither of us seeing the large moving truck following behind us.

As we drove the truck that had been following behind us got dangerously close to the rear of Haruka's bike, so Haruka-san moved out of their way allowing the truck to pass but as it came to our side we both noticed the helmeted man driving the truck as one of the men from earlier who would have tried to hurt Haruka-san if not for Katsatoshi's intervention. The truck tried to ram us into the railing that was on the side of the road but Haruka-san using all the skills she possessed managed to keep us upright and popping a wheelie managed to get us away from the truck and farther down the road until we made it to a place where drivers could pull of to the side of the road and into a clearing just outside the surrounding forest area. Haruka parked the bike behind the bushes and killed the engine telling me to get off and get down just as the truck pulled up by the same clearing.

I was scared not only for me, but Haruka-san as well, these men despite why they were trying to find us were still normal people, so not only would it be wrong to transform in order to fight against them, I would also expose my secret identity of Sailor Moon to Haruka-san. "It will be ok odango, I swear it," Haruka whispered seeing me huddled, shaking like a twig on a tree me eyes round, she took me into her arms and drawing me into an embrace that took my breath away, simply because in that single moment it felt as if I were in the arms of a man, and not another woman, and it surprised me. "Stay hidden," Haruka-san whispered to me again when she heard the men who had been driving the truck get closer to us, and she stood straight up, not even a hint of fear behind her suddenly hard and cold eyes. "Hello boys looking for me," she said and I watched in amazement as the men tried to attack only to be knocked off their feet thanks to some quick strikes and kicks that Haruka-san greeted the men with as soon as they had come within range of her.

"Let's get out of here," one of the men said to the other both making there way back to the truck and getting away from the clearing we were in as quickly as the engine would allow them. "That was amazing Haruka-san," I said coming out from behind the bushes where I had been hidden and running up to the larger tomboy with a large smile on my face. "I'm just glad that you are ok," Haruka said a smile of her own on her face until she saw the damage done to her bike, during our getaway. "This is going to take some time," she said making her way towards the bike before I heard a violin ring tone, that caused Haruka-san to stop and pull out a silver phone, that somehow looked familiar though I couldn't place why that she quickly opened and brought to her ear. "Michiru," Haruka-san said after a few moments of silence. "Oh, yes, I understand, I'll be there as soon as I can," Haruka said hanging up the phone and slipping it back into her bike racer pants.

"I have to go odango, wait by the road for the bus that will be coming up the road, they should stop if you flag them down, explain what happened. The bike is in no shape to go anywhere so I'll have to get back to Michiru on foot, take care," Haruka-san said with a wave of her hand before she started dashing through the bushes and into the woods beyond them. Standing there by myself I began to wonder what Michiru-san had said to Haruka-san that would cause her not only to leave me but her bike as well at the side of the road and cause her to be in such a rush. "I better follow her, just incase," I thought to myself as my hands for just a moment ghosted over the Heart Moon Broach hanging from its thin silver chain that hung around my neck.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

Sailor Neptune sighed to herself, as she found herself tied to a tree by a Daimon that called itself Tiren that could split itself into two, Katsatoshi Yamada had never been a true target of the Death Busters, he had instead been bait used by Kaolinite to lure her and Uranus out into the open and she had fallen hook, line and sinker for it. "Such a shame that Sailor Uranus isn't here as well, then I could kill two birds with one stone as they say, oh well time to die," the pale as death red head who favored wearing black said pulling a crystalline blade from seemingly nowhere and going to strike Sailor Neptune who had closed her eyes preparing herself for the strike only for Kaolinite's screams to rip through the air causing Neptune's eyes to snap open just in time to see a dieing golden light that brought a small almost unnoticeable smile to her soft pink lips. "Brought here by a new era, I am Sailor Uranus, acting magnificently," Uranus said her short silver moonlight like hair blowing in the wind as she took her pose.

"So you came after all, Tiren," Kaolinite said to the Daimon and its twin that charged Sailor Uranus as Kaolinite took the blade that had been knocked out of her hand back up off the ground holding it to Neptune's neck. "You should surrender, I might just let the blade," here she pressed it jus enough into Neptune's neck to make her moan before adding, "slip," a devilish smile gracing her features causing Uranus to almost freeze were she was standing. "Go on, Uranus remember what we swore to each other," Neptune said causing Uranus to snap out of it as she determinedly nodded her head getting ready to defend herself no matter what the costs when a golden boomerang shaped object seemed to come out of nowhere cutting Neptune free of the binds holding her after hitting the blade far away from Kaolinite's hands before returning to its owner. "Stop right there," a voice said, "I am the pretty sailor guardian of love and justice, Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon, I shall punish you," Sailor Moon said taking her pose as both Uranus and Neptune whispered, "princess," hardly believing that she was here standing before them.

I found myself in the clearing trying to help both Uranus and Neptune only for Uranus to almost beg me to leave saying that this was not my concern, but I could not do as she asked, Uranus and Neptune were not alias but they were still sailor guardians and if I could I would help them. We had no teamwork between us and Kaolinite recognized this quickly as she had the Daimon, Tiren bind us together at the wrist before attacking Neptune and knocking her off of a cliff and into the waiting water far below that was constantly fed by a waterfall at the top of the cliff. "We have to help her," I said unshed tears in my eyes as I tried to go towards were I had seen Neptune fall only for Uranus to use her superior strength to drag me in the other direction her voice firm and leaving no argument as she said, "no, we can't stay here, not like this," she said her eyes going to the chain linking our wrists together before I reluctantly followed her away from Tiren who once Kaolinite had realized it had been sent after us to find us and do away with us as well.

Myself and Uranus just managed to make our way into a cave and hide behind a bunch of rocks before Tiren and its twin showed up flashing the cave with lights, which caused Uranus to draw me to her, and my eyes widened, "this feeling," I thought to myself looking up into her turquoise like eyes before the lights went away and Uranus released me. "You should not be here princess," she said with a deep sigh, "how do you," but before I could finish my question her gloved right index finger came to my forehead gently touching the silver crescent moon on my otherwise golden tiara. "Only one of the royal family would be allowed to bare this mark, and there is no denying that you have her eyes, **hime**," Uranus said letting her hand drop as I turned a very pretty shade of pink.

"Why did we leave Sailor Neptune, and why do you both avoid myself and the other guardians," I asked making Uranus actually chuckle. "So many questions, just as curious then as you are now hime. Me, and Neptune," here Uranus paused. "We took a vow, a vow to find the three pure heart crystals, bring them together to form," here Uranus paused again. "To form the Holy Grail, and give it to only one who can save this world from the silence," she said placing a finger against my lips seeing the question about to be formed upon them about the grail and the silence. "To do that requires sacrifice, without their heart crystal, a person can die. The lives of three for the entire world, truthfully princess, could you and the other guardians ever make such a sacrifice," Uranus said and looking down at the floor I was unable to answer her, because honestly I didn't know if we could. "Arigato," I gently whispered thanking Uranus for being as honest as she had been with me.

"Your welcome," Uranus said just as softly before we heard a sound like the revving of engines meaning that Tiren and her twin had returned. The two in tire form came crashing into the cave as myself and Uranus made our way out, "lets go save Neptune," I said a fire behind my eyes that not even Uranus could deny as with a barely their smile she nodded her head our movements even bound at the wrists now much more in sync than they had been before. Together we dashed for the cliff were Neptune had fallen from Tiren and her twin right on our heals. The two launched an attack at us, one that we both recognized as the same attack that had bound us together in the first place so with a quick look towards each other we held the chain in just the right way that the ball of light struck the chain breaking it in two. "Now, Sailor Moon," Uranus said facing towards one of the Tiren me doing the same with another my Spiral Heart Moon Rod already in my hands. "World Shaking," Uranus said launching her attack at the same moment that I said, "Moon Spiral Heart Attack," as the Tiren that Uranus had attacked screamed and vanished the Tiren I struck yelled, "lovely," before transforming into a bike the familiar sight of a pod falling out of it cracking and the last evil laugh of a shadow like ghost before vanishing in the wind all taking place.

"This is far from being over Sailor Guardians," Kaolinite said vanishing in a flash of red. "Neptune," Uranus said the relief evident in her voice as her partner emerged gulping air from the water below. "Arigato, hime," Uranus said to me before patting me on the shoulder and making her way down the cliff in order to help Neptune.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

"Uranus, what are you doing here. I told you to run, and forget about me," Neptune said as the taller guardian helped her to stand on her own two feet again. "It was not me who saved you this day," Uranus said looking towards the top of the cliffs, Neptune's gaze following that of her partner only for her eyes to widen as she saw who was standing at the top of the cliff, "princess," she said as Sailor Moon stood above them and seeing both Uranus and Neptune were fine smiled before with a wave of her hand she was gone. "She gave you an order didn't she," Neptune said looking towards Uranus who with a very good poker face only replied, "perhaps," before she helped Neptune as the two of them made there own way out of the motocross training grounds.

**Note:**

And so ends ACT 5. I hope you all enjoyed my surprise as much as I enjoyed writing it. The anime episode this Act is based on has always been one of my favorites and it was real honor for me to bring it into the world of the live action drama known as PGSM. My next act on the other hand, well that is another surprise but I will give you this much one of the girls will be attacked, for those that know the order, I am sure you will be able to guess who it is and I hope it gets your adrenaline pumping in anticipation.

So till next time, I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime


	7. Chapter 7

*** ACT 6 ***

"So Kaolinite, why have you called me here," the professor asked looking over his Daimon eggs still in there developmental stage. "I have found one at last," Kaolinite said causing the professor to actually turn a large smile on his face. "Really," he asked a hint of emotion actually coming to his otherwise monotone voice. "**Hai**, I guarantee that this target is the holder of one of the three Guardian Talismans," Kaolinite said not even a hint of doubt in her voice. "Well if that is the case then I will give you one of my best Daimon eggs yet," the professor said turning back around and after looking for a few moments grabbing one of the test tubs with a very twisted smile. "Perfect," he whispered holding it over a flame causing the egg to grow and expand busting the vile it was in as it transformed into a Daimon Pod. "I shall leave this to you Kaolinite," the professor said giving the Pod to his only Magus a position that all of the 5 aspired to one day reach. "I shall not fail you professor," Kaolinite said with a curtsy of her dark black dress before she and the Daimon Pod vanished in a flash of red light.

**~ PGSM S ~**

It was the day of Luna's birthday, and Artemis had after giving me time to put together one of my disguises, though just barely as I had been practically dragged out the door, I found myself wearing my favorite pair of shades and matching hat each with a medieval cross design in diamond studs following the pure white haired boy in front of me as he went from store to store looking for the perfect gift for Luna. This of course gave me the perfect ammunition to tease poor Artemis relentlessly but he insisted the two of them were only friends, though the red in his cheeks told me otherwise. Artemis had tried to find a gift on his own before today, but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't find that perfect gift, and in a pure, unadulterated moment of panic Artemis had come to me to get a women's point of view, which was only a source of more ammo for me to use, which of course embarrassed Artemis even farther, no matter how much he tried to deny that he and Luna were just friends.

With a heavy sigh Artemis leaned against the glass window of one of the stores, and I could tell that he was starting to lose hope of finding Luna that perfect present he was looking for even with me to help him do so. "You could always give Luna money, Artemis," I said to my long time advisor. "Minako," he giving me that look as our eyes met. "I know, I know," I said raising my hands defensively, "but money is better than nothing, and at least then Luna can buy whatever she wants." Letting out another deep breath it seemed that Artemis was going to agree with me when his eyes widened, and he whispered, "that is perfect," and I followed his gaze to a store called **Kaori's Glass Menagerie **were there in the window's main display set a pair of glass slippers setting on an elegant royal purple pillow that had golden fringe around its edge.

"Glass slippers," I asked, a hint of amusement clear in my voice. "It's one of Luna's favorite fairy tails," Artemis said though the blush on his cheeks was easily visible to anyone with eyes. "So the dashing prince will give his fair princess a set of glass slippers, how romantic," I said barely containing the fit of giggles I could feel just waiting for a chance to escape from within me. "No," Artemis said as we went in the store, "its not like that at all," he added his cheeks redder than a tomato. "She is my friend, nothing more, I, I just know that she would love these, that's all," Artemis said and deciding to let my oldest friend off the hook I simply nodded my head in agreement not saying a word, thought there was no hiding the large smile on my face. "Welcome to Kaori's Glass Menagerie, I am Kaori, how may I help you" a voice said drawing our attention to the owner of the store. She was pale, one could even say as pale as death. Her eyes were a cold and almost lifeless black and she was wearing a very elegant red dress that matched her nails, hair and shoes. But despite her appearance I didn't feel anything wrong here and I could tell neither could Artemis, but still one could never deny that she had scared us both with her sudden appearance and unique looks.

"Um, yes I would like to buy those glass slippers that are in your window display," Artemis was the one to ask as Kaori with a nod went over to the window picking up the slippers and then coming back over the counter she gave us the price, which wasn't half bad for something of this quality we paid and left the store.

**~ S ~ **

Kaori silently followed after the young man and woman with him a dark sinister smile on her face and as she exited the store, her name magically vanished from the store sign that now simply read, **Glass Menagerie**. "Phase one complete," Kaori said her red dress being replaced by a dark black one moments before she vanished in a flash of red not knowing that despite what she thought she had been seen by two young women had been watching her the entire time from a nearby alleyway. "So it would seem that Kaolinite has found a new target," the taller of the two said to her smaller companion who with a nod said, "we will have to keep an eye on both of them," "hai," the taller of the two said simply as her smaller companion took her hand. "Let's go," she whispered as the taller woman nodded the two of them blending into the crowd as the followed the young woman and boy with her.

**~ PGSM S ~**

"Happy Birthday Luna," everyone said as she opened the door of the secret room in the Crown Karaoke were we had set up the surprise party for her. "So this is why you wanted to come down here today Usagi-**chan**," Luna said turning to me, hands on her hips her eyebrow raised. "Guilty as charged I'm afraid, but they all helped me," I said pointing to Motoki, the girls, Artemis, Mamoru, and the Shitennou who didn't try to deny it, but still seemed upset by me trying to pass the blame which caused Luna to laugh and everyone to laugh along with her. After we had all calmed down Luna went over to the snack, and drinks table to look at her cake, that was the face of a purple cat, with crescent moon mark on its forehead that Mako-chan had baked to look exactly as Luna once had in her plushy stuffed kitten form. "You just had to make this cake, **ne **Mako-chan," Luna said causing her to blush but still nod her head.

"Don't be mad, I think it looks rather cute," Artemis said deflating Luna's anger and causing her to blush as she asked the white haired boy, "really," only for Artemis who was embarrassed now was well if the color in his cheeks was anything to go by to softly whisper, "hai," as he rubbed the back of his head. "Um, lets eat, can't let all this great looking food go to waist after all," I managed to say drawing everyone's attention away from Luna and Artemis both saying, "arigato," by only moving their lips as I softly nodded my head glad I could help the two out. After eating our fill it was time for presents, we had not hidden the presents in the secret room, but upstairs behind the counter, and when Motoki-kun who had sneaked out of the party came back in and gave me the thumb's up I did the same in Mamoru's direction letting him be the one who announced it was time for presents.

Once everyone was upstairs we set Luna down in "the seat of honor," and gave her random gift from the pile that turned out to be from the Shitennou and contained various cloths picked out by each of the men. "Thanks," Luna said setting it down as another random present was put in her lap this one from the girls. "Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan, Minako-chan, arigato," Luna said pulling out a sailor **fuku **that looked in many ways like her old one that she once wore as a sailor **senshi**. "We all pooled together," Ami-chan said, "and it took time," Rei-chan added. "But we thought you might like it," Mako-chan said as Minako-chan added, "so happy birthday." "It's wonderful," Luna said carefully laying the fuku to the side as she took the next present that was from me and Mamoru, we had both known what the girls had planed so our present was a little less emotional, but still something Luna would find as entertaining as it was sentimental as it was a possible action doll of her senshi form, one of many that had been made by a company called BANDI that had taken advantage of the guardian's popularity with the people of Tokyo. None of the dolls looked anything like us, but the details of our fuku's on the doll's were fairly accurate thanks to the eye witness reports and photographs of us the company had collected.

"Thank you Usagi-chan, Mamoru," Luna said actually laughing as she lay the doll, still in its packaging of course on the table beside her. "Um, here Luna, I, I bought this for you," Artemis said handing the last of the presents to her, both of them blushing varying shades of red as Luna took the present wrapped in her favorite colors. "Artemis," Luna whispered as she opened the gift to reveal a pair of glass slippers setting nestled safely in a bed of bubble wrap. Without a word, and with the box still in one hand while tears fell from her eyes, Luna wrapped her arms around Artemis surprising everyone, perhaps even herself when after releasing him from the embrace, Luna softly kissed Artemis, nothing more than a small peck on the lips, but a kiss none the less. "Arigato Artemis," she said suddenly finding the floor very interesting. "Your welcome Luna," he softly replied taking the box from her hands. "May I," he asked kneeling to the floor taking one of the shoes within his hands. "Ok," Luna replied with a small smile as she kicked off one her left shoe holding her foot out, as Artemis slipped the shoe onto her foot.

A bright almost blinding light filled the Crown as the shoe flew from Luna's foot and into the air transforming into a feminine figure of glass. "Senishenta," the Daimon said taking form, as from the corner of my eye I saw Mamoru who was the only one not in the Daimon's line of sight quietly slip into the back of the Crown. "Target confirmed, a job well done Senishenta," the familiar voice of Kaolinite said as she appearing in the room. "Ah so it was your birthday, I wondered what brought the boy and his companion to the store that day," Kaolinite said first looking at Artemis and then Minako-chan before her eyes went to rest once more upon Luna. "So young, but there is no denying the purity of your heart, your are the holder of one of the three guardian talismans, of this I have staked my very reputation as a Magus. Senishenta, take her crystal," Kaolinite said as the Daimon nodded flexing its muscles to show its black star like tattoo on its bicep. "**Iie**," I yelled not even thinking as I dove in front of Luna the black beam of energy meant for her hitting me instead as an intense pain ripped through my body, the shouts of "Usagi," and "Usagi-chan," being the only things that registered through the pain as a beautiful soft, but bright light filled the Crown Karaoke as a red star shaped crystal floated before my eyes.

"Can this be," Kaolinite said a wicked smile on her face reaching out to take the crystal only to scream in pain as it was struck by the black handle of well polished cane, causing the pure heart crystal to return to my body. "I will not allow you to take the pure heart crystal of this fair maiden, not as long as I draw breath," Mamoru, no Tuxedo Kamen said and I could see the relief in all the girls and the Shitennou's eyes. I knew that they all wanted to help him, and me but to do so would be to reveal our secret identities to our enemies, something we had all promised ourselves never to do unless absolutely necessary, for now they would only watch and wait but I knew that if something happened and Mamoru could not defuse this situation alone they would act. "Ah Tuxedo **Kamen** ally of the Sailor Guardians, I have heard of you of course," Kaolinite said holding her hand that was bruised from being hit. "Run," Mamoru said swinging his cane into the side of Senishenta's forehead making his way towards me, and doing as I was told we were both out the door of the Crown with Kaolinite and Senishenta right on our heals.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

"Well done, master," Zoicite whispered once Kaolinite and Senishenta were gone, closing his eyes as he let his civilian clothing fade only to be replaced by the silver and white armor he wore as one of the Shitennou as Jadeite, Nephrite and Kunzite did the same. "**Minna** **henshin**," Minako said her tone all business as Ami, Rei, and Makoto nodded. "Mercury Planet Power," "Mars Planet Power," "Jupiter Planet Power," "Venus Planet Power," "Make-up," the four said as one transforming themselves into the sailor guardians once more. "Shall we go," Kunzite asked Venus who only nodded in reply before saying, "follow our lead," and the leader of the Shitennou nodded as well knowing he would be just as serious as Venus was now if it was the master, and not the princess whose life was in jeopardy.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

"Run, leave me," I begged of Mamoru as he deflected yet another attack by Senishenta, as Kaolinite followed silently behind, her eyes like a bird of prey's waiting for the perfect moment to strike, it would seem that there had been something about my pure heart crystal that was unique, and if good or bad it didn't matter as I know seemed to have Kaolinite's undivided attention. "I will not leave you Usagi," was his reply as using what one would describe as super human strength easily lifted my in his arms as he began using all the speed he possessed to run as quickly as he could away from our pursuers. "For now this is all we can do," Mamoru whispered to me, "but the first chance that is presented, you must henshin," he said looking down at me through his white domino mask as I quickly nodded my head saying nothing as I could hear the crystal footfalls of the Daimon Senishenta not far behind us.

"There," Mamoru said to me and I looked to see that he has spotted an old parking garage, and I knew instantly what he was thinking, it would be dark, with lots of places to hide and then I could use my Heart Moon Broach. We rushed inside the parking garage but as Mamoru set me back on my feet by a moving truck Kaolinite materialized before our eyes as the sound of moving glass let us know she had brought Senishenta with her as well. "Stay here," Mamoru said moving me in between the wall and the moving truck giving me cover on both sides as he stood in front of me. "I will be your opponent," Mamoru said turning towards Kaolinite who only laughed as she replied, "sorry prince charming but I'm not the one you should be worried about," as she pointed towards Senishenta just in the nick of time in order to block a blade made of glass by the Daimon with his cane. As the two fought and I watched them I made the mistake of taking my eyes off of Kaolinite who soon got my attention when her hand wrapped around my neck dragging me from my hiding place. "I will have your Pure Heart Crystal," Kaolinite said but my scream as she had grabbed me had gotten Mamoru's attention.

"Leave her alone," I heard him yell knocking his cane as hard as he could towards Senishenta stumbling the Daimon before rushing towards me and Kaolinite ready to do the same to her. "Fool, never take your eye off of your opponent," Senishenta said opening her mouth as a fine mist of crystalline like fog came from within the demon that incased Mamoru in a crystal like structure. "**Iie**," I yelled as Kaolinite no longer seeing me as a threat without Tuxedo Kamen to interfere had released me allowing me to run towards the crystalline structure that held my husband tears falling from my eyes.

**~ S ~**

"Uranus, are you sure," Neptune said the conflict clear in her eyes as the two listened to Usagi as she cried as Kaolinite and Senishenta only laughed the two seeming more interested in torturing Usagi rather than taking her pure heart crystal. "You saw the light of her pure heart crystal as well as I did Neptune," Uranus said her hand slamming into the pillar she like Neptune was hiding behind. "We knew when this began sacrifices would have to be made, the fact that it is, we can not let that sway us," Uranus said pausing for a long moment before finishing what she wanted to say as Neptune sadly nodded.

**~ S ~ **

"Such a shame, to think that it was you and not that child who was the holder of one of the three guardian talismans. Senishenta, make this quick, I think we have made her suffer quite enough," Kaolinite said the sarcasm evident in her voice a wicked, uncaring smile playing across her lips as she looked at me. "Senishenta," the Daimon said revealing its black star like tattoo once again as it moved towards me, and I slowly closed my eyes the tears still falling from them preparing myself in the best way I could for the pain I knew I would soon be feeling.

**To be continued . . . **

**Note:**

Ok, ok calm down, I know, I know, I'm evil. But I will point out that the Anime did the exact same thing with the episode that his Act is based on.

Can you guess how I will continue to change what you think you already know about what is going to happen next? (insert evil, all knowing smile here)

Till next time,

KuRSeofTime

PS

I feel that it is my duty as a responsible writer to let you know that I have officially started going back to work. You see ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages I am a teacher. Summer is vacation time for me, but summer vacation has drawn to a close and I have gone back to doing what I love, teaching. As a teacher my responsibility to the children will always come first but please know that I will never abandon this story, never, ever, ever!

The updates will come, that much I can and will promise you all . . .

Respectfully yours,

KURSEOFTIME


	8. Chapter 8

*** ACT 7 ***

"Fire Soul," Rei-chan, no Sailor Mars, voice yelled causing my eyes to snap open to see Mars glowing as red as her fuku as what I could only describe as a spiraling column of red flames, softly embraced by an orange hew that slammed into Kaolinite who even though she just managed to erect a shield around her body was still slammed into the wall behind her as Senishenta turned towards all of my friends. "No, Senishenta," Kaolinite said moving towards the crystalline statue were my Mamoru was trapped the Daimon with its glass sword raised doing the same. "I know a loosing battle when I see one, this one," Kaolinite said her finger tracing the crystal Mamoru was trapped in. "He is important to you is he not," she said looking at me. "If you want him back, alive, come to Tokyo Tower, alone," Kaolinite said as with a nod she faded away in a flash of red taking Mamoru and the Daimon with her.

"Well done Mars," Jadeite said. "The power of your new attacks is truly amazing," Zoicite added talking not only of Rei's newest attack but all of the other girls as well. "Usagi-**sama**," Kunzite said in an asking manor helping me to my feet. "I'm ok, but, she took," "We know Usagi-**chan** but you can't go to Tokyo Tower by yourself," Ami-chan said. "I know that it's a trap," but here I paused as Mako-chan said, "look," and we saw the shadows of Uranus and Neptune walking out of the parking garage. "They're like vultures," Nephrite said the other Shitennou nodding in agreement though myself and the girls were thoughtful. "They are **senshi**," Venus said giving the four generals a look. "Minako," Mars whispered taking her hand calming the leader of the senshi as she took a deep calming breath. "Arigato," Minako-chan said with a small smile in Rei's direction and with everyone attention drawn for a moment towards the two, I ran and when they all noticed I yelled, "**gomen** **nasai**," knowing that the girls and the Shitennou would know what I was apologizing for.

As I ran out of the parking garage I took the Heart Moon Broach in my hands ready to say the words that would transform into Sailor Moon ready to fall from my lips when the honking of a horn, and the revving on an engine as a familiar yellow sports car pulled up beside me caused me to quickly drop the broach back under my shirt. "Usagi-**san** you look like your in a hurry, could you use a ride," Michiru-sanasked and knowing the girls and the Shitennou were right behind me I quickly agreed as got in the car. "So were to," Haruka-san asked a hint of sadness in her tone. "Tokyo Tower, I, there is something I have to do there," I said looking down at my lap were my hands were intertwined out of nervousness. "Ok," Haruka-san said the usual playfulness in her tone not there as looking at the road the continued to drive, but I was far to concerned about Mamoru to ask her if anything was wrong.

"Odango, do you feel that those who make sacrifices are used by those that they are giving there all for," Haruka-san asked me looking at me through the rear view window. "What," I asked thinking the question was rather random as Michiru-san said, "What Haruka is asking, is if you feel that those who make sacrifices for others, are being used by those people for their own gain and nothing more." I was silenced wondering why Haruka-san and Michiru-san would be asking me such a question but as we passed through a car tunnel the two were caught in a red-orange light that for just a moment caused the images of Sailor Uranus, and Neptune to superimpose over the two causing me to gasp before the image faded as we left the tunnel. Something within me, though I did not know what wanted me to be honest with Haruka-san and Michiru-san feeling it would be important to let them know truthfully how I felt.

"I think that those who make sacrifices are never used by those that they are giving there all for. To make a sacrifice for those you love, is in a way being used by those people, but they love you, as much as you love them. In the end true sacrifice is not being used for another's personal gain, but doing what they themselves would do if the situation was reversed," I said as Haruka-san actually laughed while Michiru-san smiled and said, "you have very strong beliefs, Usagi-san." "We're here," Haruka-san said as we pulled up on the road outside of the Tokyo Tower. "Domo Arigato," I said getting out of the car. "Do you need us to wait for you, Usagi-san," Michiru-san asked me as I shook my head no. "I, I'll find another way home," I said running towards the building.

**~ S ~**

"Haruka are you sure," Michiru asked me neither of our eyes leaving the young woman who was running towards what would be her destiny. "We knew when we made our vow, that something like this could happen Michiru." "But if she truly has," "I know, Michiru, god I know," I said finally letting my anger get to me as my hands slammed into the wheel of the car both myself and Michiru watching as odango went into the Tokyo Tower building.

**~ S ~ **

"Ah, so you did as I asked Tsukino-san," Kaolinite's voice said seeming to echo all around me as I stepped into Tokyo Tower. "To your left you shall see an elevator, Tsukino-san, please use it," Kaolinite's voice added and taking a large breath I did as I was asked stepping inside the elevator the doors closing behind me as it rose slowly up towards the top floor. Stepping out of the elevator once it had come to a stop the first thing that my eyes rested on was Mamoru still encased within his crystalline prison, Kaolinite and Senishenta standing on either side of him. "Welcome, Tsukino-san, you must truly care for this man, seeing as how you are here alone." Thinking quickly on my feet I knew what I needed to say. "That man, who ever he may be was risking his life in order to save my own, I, I could not stand by and watch him die if there was something I could do something about it," I said tears that I could not control falling from my eyes.

"No wonder your pure heart crystal is so different from any other I have ever seen, Senishenta if you would," Kaolinite said to the Daimon that simply nodded revealing its black star shaped like tattoo. Once again I felt an indescribable pain as my pure heart crystal was taken from me and I slipped to the ground my eyes going hazy as the soft gentle but brilliant light of my pure heart crystal filled the room. "At last," Kaolinite said reaching for the object only for two figures to intercept her grabbing it as the two guardians of the outer solar system as the two revealed themselves both standing defensively in front of me. "Sorry but we can never let one of the three guardian talismans fall into the hands of ones so evil as yourselves," Neptune said but Uranus shocked everyone when she said, "this is not a talisman," looking at the pure heart crystal closely. "Impossible," Kaolinite said, "we all saw the brilliance of its light," Senishenta added. "It would seem that the intensity of the light only shows the purity of the pure heart crystals owner, it is not an indicator of the power of a guardian talisman," Uranus said as Neptune added, "which means that we can return this to its rightful owner," as Uranus nodded allowing the crystal to go back within me, as life came back to my eyes.

"Still I will not let this endeavor be a total waste, you two have interfered with us for the last time," Kaolinite said and wondering if I should help the two who were now ready to fight to protect my life my hand slowly began to reach for my heart moon broach before the yell of "Jupiter Coconut Cyclone," stopped me in my tracks. Mako-chan like all the other girls when first unlocking her new planet power attack was glowing the color of her fuku, so in this case she was glowing a soft green. The attack itself had coconut sized spheres of green and yellowish energy spiraling like a cyclone towards Senishenta sending the Daimon half way across the room and to its knees. Uranus and Neptune used this distraction to try to escape the building but Kaolinite was right behind the two leaving Senishenta to whatever her fate may be, as the self proclaimed Magus seemed completely focused on destroying Uranus and Neptune.

"Are you alright," Minako-chan asked as she helped me to my feet. "Hai, but we must help Uranus and Neptune." "Why, when it is clear there priorities are not our own," Kunzite asked as the other Shitennou nodded their heads in agreement. "Because they just saved my life," was my simple answer as Senishenta slowly began to stand back up. "Want to do the honors," Ami-chan whispered as Nephrite who was beside her silently chuckled at her question and me with a very cunning smile nodded my head. "Moon Cosmic Power! Make-up," I said transforming into the guardian of love and justice Sailor Moon leaving the Daimon almost speechless. "You, are …" was all the Senishenta said as I had already called the Spiral Heart Moon Rod to my hands and yelled the words "Moon Spiral Heart Attack," destroying the Daimon that yelled "lovely," before the crystal slipper fell to the ground cracking but not shattering as Senishenta was defeated.

"Usagi," I heard Mamoru's voice say as he was freed from his crystalline prison and I ran to him crying as I said how glad I was he was ok, before composing myself and telling him everything that had happened sense he had been entrapped. "Right, lets go and help them then," Mamoru said taking my hand and together with the senshi and Shitennou right behind us we went in order to help Sailor Uranus and Neptune just as they had helped me.

**~ S ~ **

"Damn, she's tougher than she looks," Uranus whispered to Neptune, her right hand feeling out a scrape on her left bicep as she rotated that shoulder trying to ease the pain. "Yes, that and the fact that she developed a serum that allows her to use that Daimon Senishenta's crystal powers doesn't help things," Neptune replied kneeling on her left knee, nursing a rather nasty cut on her right leg that she had gotten from a crystal attack from Kaolinite's new crystalline like blade, formed from the second glass slipper, that gave Kaolinite, Senishenta's powers. "I must admit," Kaolinite said pointing her crystalline blade at Sailor Uranus and Neptune. "It will be an honor to defeat you, you two truly are amazing **senshi**. Sayonara," Kaolinite said raising her blade in the air not even blinking when Uranus helped Neptune to stand the two ready to attack as soon as Kaolinite, daring her in a way to make the first move.

"Stop right there," five voices said as one causing, Kaolinite, Sailor Uranus and Neptune to turn there attention higher up on the tower were the five sailor guardians stood. "You are going no where," another group of voices this time male said and Kaolinite turned to see a man dressed in white armor surrounded by four other men in armors of various colors there weapons drawn as well in her direction. "We can not allow you to continue stealing the pure heart crystals of the people of Tokyo," Venus said. "Your evil must come to an end," Mars added. "It's over," "Kaolinite," first Mercury then Jupiter added. "In the name of the moon," "we shall punish you," first me and then all of us as one said bringing Kaolinite's attention. "You may have me outnumbered, but you should never underestimate your opponent," Kaolinite said swinging her crystalline blade behind her, as my prince and his Shitennou had to quickly shield themselves with there capes before the self proclaimed Magus sent an attack towards us that we just barely managed to avoid as we landed in front of Uranus and Neptune.

"You should go while you can," Mercury whispered to Uranus and Neptune. "Why," Uranus asked just as quietly. "The young woman's heart crystal was not a talisman, and you have already told our princess that our goals are not the same," Venus who was standing next to me and had heard the conversation said never taking her eyes from Kaolinite who was looking between us and the five men behind her not foolish enough to attack either side until us or they attacked her first. "It seems they are willing to sacrifice themselves for us Neptune, I think we should honor there request," "Very well, **domo arigato **senshi," Neptune said as the two began to leave only for an explosion to rock the tower from above us stopping the two in there tracks as they and us had to avoid the falling debree from above. "I was more prepared for you then any of you realize," Kaolinite said with a very wicked smile. "This entire tower is rigged with explosives try to leave again and I will take out the ones at the base sending this tower to the ground," she added sending a crystalline attack towards us, allowing my prince and the other Shitennou to attack her but she was able to block it with a red shield of energy.

"Move," Mars said as we all ducked or maneuvered out of the way of the attack but just barely as we all received some rather nasty scrapes and bruises. "We need to pool out powers into one attack," Mercury said, as Venus added, "but we need time for that," and at once I knew what the two had in mind. "But how," I asked as Kaolinite once again raised her sword. "Die," she said as the sword swung down and just as we were prepared to defend ourselves once again a cry of "World Shaking," shocked us all as the golden orb of energy went sailing past us striking the crystal shards sending Uranus' attack and the shards towards Kaolinite who could not stop both so chose to stop Uranus' attack as the crystal shards like the precision tools of a surgeon cut into her body sending her to her knees as cuts, each bleeding red appeared from her head to her toes. "Now is your chance, princess," Uranus said walking away as Neptune only nodded her head in thanks towards us before silently following after her.

"Minna, lets go," I said calling the Spiral Heart Moon Rod to my hands the other girls nodding as they each raised their right hands into the air pooling there powers together as I focused on their and my own strength. "Now," I heard my prince say and not wasting time me and the other girls yelled, "Moonlight Attractive Attack," which released a destructive, blinding but beautiful golden light towards Kaolinite who screamed, "professor," into the night as she was consumed within the light her body vanishing into nothingness. "Quite a sight, when you are not the one standing on the other end of it eh, Kunzite," Zoicite said as I lowered the Spiral Heart Moon Rod allowing it to return to were it had come to as the girls lowered their hands. "Indeed," was all Kunzite said in reply though he looked slightly impressed in a way that Zoicite would jest with him in such a way.

"Usagi, are you ok," Mamoru asked me quietly as I silently nodded my head yes in reply. "You did well Ami," I heard Nephrite say as Ami-chan tried her best to hide a giggle softly saying, "thank you," as she took Nephrite's hand into her gloved one making the usually serious Shitennou turn a soft shade of red. "We'll go look for all the explosives Kaolinite set," Minako-chan, and Rei-chan said, and Jadeite as well as Mako-chan asked if they could help out as well and Minako-chan being ever the leader agreed as they each took different parts of the tower in order to work faster. "I don't think any of us will forget this birthday," I said leaning into my husband as both of us let our warrior forms fade, Mamoru softly wrapping his arms around my stomach as my back was to his chest. Kunzite and Zoicite didn't say a word as the two stood like sentinels making sure we were not disturbed as Ami-chan and Nephrite stood close by talking in hushed whispers making me smile wondering just what it was the two could be saying to each other, though I would never ask either of them.

**~ PGSM S ~**

Deep within a dark laboratory like setting a man hidden in shadow hovered over a collection of Daimon eggs freshly made a smile coming to his face as the fire of a Bunsen burner caused his round glasses to flicker in the otherwise lightless room, though the smile faded as a phone started to ring with a simple, repetitive tone. "Hello," he said picking up the phone. "I see, Kaolinite is," he said with a sigh before pushing a button on the phone transferring him to a different part of the building. Behind a door that read Witches 5 a young woman wearing square frame glasses was hovering over a computer the light of the screen causing her fiery red hair kept in two ponytails at the back to glow. "Finally," she whispered before the phone by her desk started to ring and she picked it up with an arch of the eyebrow wondering who would be calling her so late in the evening, and well after normal hours.

"Yes, Eudial here," she said before setting up straight in her chair when the voice of the professor greeted her on the other side speaking of all that had happened. "I understand," she said her tone much more professional. "Yes, I will begin work immediately sir, thank you for this opportunity," Eudial said hanging up the phone. "Kaolinite-sama," Eudial said her voice starting to break as Eudial looked up at the ceiling above her head a single tear falling from her eye a pale hand covering her mouth as heart wrenching sobs filled the otherwise quite room.

**~ PGSM S ~**

"The princess almost lost her life this day," a figure dressed in a sailor fuku said resting her weight upon a large staff shaped like a key which at the top had a garnet orb resting at the bottom of a heart shape, her deep red eyes looking through the open gates of time. "I can not allow such a thing to ever happen again, yet it is my duty to guard the gates, I can not leave them undefended," Pluto said thinking out loud. "I will watch the gates for you Pluto-sama," a small voice said causing Pluto to turn to see Small Lady and her personal lady in waiting. "Small Lady, Diana, what brings you here," Pluto said smiling at the two young girls who the Neo-Queen would often allow to see her if for nothing else then to provide her some much needed company. Diana like her mother and father had soft brown eyes, but her hair was not grey, but what one could call a fine shade of silver a perfect combination of white and purplish black being kept in a single braid that fell to the middle of her back "Mama and papa want me to go into the past so I can learn to make friends," Small Lady said hugging Luna-P to her chest.

"**Okaa-san**, and **Otou-san **said I could go with Small Lady as I wanted to meet Usagi-sama and Mamoru-sama," Diana's small voice added. "But I will watch over the gates of time if you need to go into the past as well Pluto-sama," Diana said poking her index fingers together nervously. "Is that ok with you Small Lady I would have to seal the gates behind us, but Diana-san would have to remain here watching over them until I returned," I said as Chibi-usa just as selfless as her mother nodded her head yes. "Take my hand Small Lady, you must remain with me for this to work," I said extending my gloved hand to the young girl who took it, my fingers easily wrapping around her hand. "Domo arigato, Diana-san," I said as me and Small Lady took a step on the other side of the open time gate simply standing there in the vast multicolored vortex that was the time stream.

"Be safe, Pluto-sama, Small Lady," Diana said in her small voice. "Dark Dome Close," I said holding my staff above my head as the doors slowly began to close, as Diana and Small Lady waved at each other until they could no longer see each other the doors of time closing with a latching sound as small round orbs of energy seemed to come out of the large lock of the gate and into the garnet orb. "The path I take into the past will not be the same one you do Small Lady," I said looking down at her. "But I will see you there right," she asked as I slowly began to let go of her hand. "Of course, Small Lady, that much I can promise," I replied as Small Lady smiled hugging me around the middle before letting me go with a large smile on her face. "Bye Plu, see you soon," she said waving to me as she closed her eyes focusing on her destination. I waited until I could no longer see her, and knew she was safely on her way to the past before I did the same.

**Note: **

And so ends Act 7. Not what you were expecting I would guess, was it. The end itself most likely threw many for a loop but that was my intention all along, so if it worked then I did my job right!

I think you can all guess who will make an appearance in the next Act; well perhaps not as you may not know who will emerge from the gates of time and into my story first, but if you do then 5 Imaginary Cookies (in your personal favorite style) just for you! I don't want to give to much away so I think I shall simply wrap this note up.

Till next time,

I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime


	9. Chapter 9

*** ACT 8 ***

"**Minna**, sorry I'm late," I said stepping into the Crown Fruit Parlor as Ami-**chan**, Mako-chan, and Minako-chan all looked up at me smiling as I walked over to them. "Where's Rei-chan," I asked taking the open spot by Minako-chan. "No clue," Minako-chan said resting her head in her palms. "When I told her we were all getting together to talk about what we wanted to do during the Juban Festival she said that she was busy today and couldn't make it. I asked her what she was doing and she wouldn't tell me, but she seemed really embarrassed about it, like she didn't want me to know," she added with a sigh. "Rei-chan isn't used to sharing things with others, even after we have all known each other for so long, it is something you share with her Minako-chan," Ami-chan said actually causing Minako-chan to hide a chuckle as she slowly nodded her head in agreement. "Arigato, Ami-chan," Minako-chan said but before Ami could reply the bell above the door to the Fruit Parlor jingled drawing all of our attention towards Rei-chan walking through the door smoothing out a simple red dress that fell past her knees, and just above her elbows a pair of simple black flats on her feet.

We watched as she walked towards a table on the other side of the Fruit Parlor were a young woman with short soft brown hair, that framed her face and just brushed against her shoulders set wearing a simple lime green dress and black high heals. Rei-chan bowed in respect to this young woman who had soft blue eyes before setting down across from her the two quietly talking as a waitress walked up to the table. "Usagi," Minako-chan said looking at me and I quickly moved out of the way as she moved her way out of our booth. "Minako-chan, please, I'm sure it's not what it looks like," I said placing a hand on her shoulder as Ami-chan and Mako-chan each stood as well hoping to keep Minako-chan from doing something she may regret later if her temper should get the best of her. With a deep breath of air Minako-chan nodded her head but still started walking towards the table were Rei-chan set myself, Ami and Makoto right behind her all of us hoping nothing to bad was about to happen.

"Rei," Minako-chan said stepping next to the table causing the Shinto priestess to look up surprised to see her girlfriend standing there both hands on her hips and a disapproving look upon her face. "Minako," Rei-chan said quickly standing her cheeks the same shade as her dress. "This isn't what it looks like, I swear," Rei said taking the idols hands into her own. "Then what is going on," Minako-chan asked. "Set down and I'll tell you everything," she said looking across the table at her companion making sure this was ok, only to sigh in relief as everyone set down. "As you know the Juban Festival will soon be taking place, and all the children at the temple are very excited about it. The elders asked me if I would be would represent the Hikawa **Jinja** by becoming a member of the Juban Promotion Committee. I wasn't going to do it at first but the children had learned about what the elders had asked me, and well," "you couldn't say no to them could you," Minako-chan asked as Rei-chan nodded her head her cheeks still a soft pink.

"This is Tahno Maya-**san**. She is an expert at the Japanese Drum, I was meeting her here today in hopes that she would perform at the Juban Festival," Rei-chan said. "I had just agreed to perform before you all came over. I must say it is an honor to meet you Aino-san, please know that I will not tell anyone about you and Hino-san," Tohno-san said in a soft caring tone as Minako-chan looked across the table at the drummer thanking her for her kindness. "Love knows no boundaries, or at least that is what I believe. I must be going Hino-san, Hino-san, minna, **sayonara**," she said to the two as she stood bowing out of respect towards us all as we all lowered our heads for a moment doing the same as she left the building with a final wave of her hand in our direction. "Why didn't you say anything before," Minako-chan asked of Rei-chan. "I wanted it to be a surprise, being a member of the committee does give you a bit of leverage. If you all wanted to I have gotten us a booth for us all to run during the Juban Festival." "What kind of booth," I asked excited about actually being a part of the Juban Festival. "Well," Rei-chan said looking sheepish as she told us what kind of booth the committee had in mind.

**~ PGSM S ~**

"Win a gold fish, try your luck here," I said exuberantly hitting the side of a fish shaped wooden drum hopping to bring customers to our booth. For the Juban Festival I had decided to wear a soft pink kimono simple but elegent in its design, the other girls deciding to do the same, though Ami's kimono was blue, Makoto's was green and Minako's was orange, but more soft than bright in its tone. The idol was hiding her identity by keeping her signature hair up in a bun, held by two black styling sticks at the back of her head, and panting her face in the style of the **geisha**, playing her part perfectly as she acted as the hostess to any customers who dared to try there luck at our booth. Rei's kimono was of course red, but she wasn't at the booth at the moment as she had went to go check on Tohno-san and make sure her preparations for her performance were going well. But this was only after Rei-chan had been asked to do so by some passing by members of the committee that she was a member of.

"Having fun, **odango**," a familiar deep but not baritone voice asked causing me to turn with a smile on my face. "Haruka-san, Michiru-san," I said to the two who as always even in kimono's managed to look amazing. Haruka-san was wearing a simple sky blue color with a rusty gold sash, and her kimono was more masculine in style then feminine. Michiru-san on the other hand was wearing a sea green colored kimono with a fall leafs design print. "How did you and the others get talked into this," "what brings you here," first Michiru-san asked, and I explaining how and why we had all came to be working at this booth. "What brings you two here," I asked and it was Michiru-san who said, "we wanted to get a feel for the area, and thought this would be the best way to do so," reminding me that Haruka-san and Michiru-san had not always lived in the Juban area though at times it seemed like myself and the other girls had always known the two.

"Do you want to try your luck," I asked Haruka-san and Michiru-san who shared a look for a moment before Haruka-san turned to me and said, "sure why not," as the two made there way towards the small pool of water were we were keeping the goldfish. Minako greeted the two playing her part as our booth's hostess perfectly and though both Haruka-san and Michiru-san recognized her the two played along as Minako-chan gave them a round paper scoop used to catch the goldfish and a paper cup full of water should they succeed. Haruka knelt down with the paper scoop with Michiru beside her and faster than a person could blink she had one of the goldfish on her scoop and into the cup of water. "Wow," some of the smaller kids at our booth said amazed at how quickly Haruka-san had caught the fish. "That was pretty fun, see you around," Haruka said with a wave as she and Michiru walked away. "It is a rather cute fish," I heard Haruka-san say to Michiru-san. "Oh, so it's cute," Michiru-san replied. "What's wrong Michiru, jealous," I heard Haruka say teasingly. "Perhaps," Michiru-san replied placing her head on Haruka's shoulder as the two moved out of my range of hearing.

"I wonder if it is really as easy as she made it look," I asked of all the girls. "Well you could always try it yourself Usagi," Minako-chan said handing me one of the scoops and a cup of water with a smile. "Arigato I said kneeling down in my kimono by the water focusing on catching a fish when in the reflection of the water I thought I saw a floating cat head, much like Luna's own in her old stuffed kitten form making me blink, and the image disappear. "Am I seeing things," I thought turning around not seeing anything familiar floating above all the boots of the festival. "What's wrong Usagi-chan," Mako-chan asked me. "Nothing, its just I thought, never mind," I said standing giving the scoop and cup back to Minako-chan. "Is it ok with you guys if I go check out what's taking Rei-chan so long, and maybe even look around a bit," I said and Ami-chan, Mako-chan and Minako-chan of course said it was ok. "Arigato, minna," I said going to do what I had said I would but also looking up towards the sky every once in awhile looking for Luna-P that I had been so certain I had seen just moments ago.

"Maybe I was just seeing things," I thought to myself spotting ahead of me a very familiar figure dressed in red coming out of one of the buildings on the outskirts of the festival, who leaned against the building with a heavy sigh but smiling softly as she looked at the sky's above the sounds of Japanese drums coming sounding from the shack behind her. "Rei-chan," I said causing her to turn her smile brightening. "Usagi-chan, what are you doing here." "I was looking for you, and I thought I saw, **ne** never mind it was nothing. How is Tahno-san doing," I asked to change the subject. "She is a little nervous, stage fright, its one of the reasons she practices so hard, it helps keep her mind off of the crowd," Rei-chan replied though I could tell she was curious about what I thought I had saw. "Stage fright, really, wow," I said as Rei-chan nodded her head.

Just as it seemed Rei-chan was going to say something we heard the sound of a vehicle driving through the back parking lots it was a white mini-van with hatch back but what drew mine and Rei's undivided attention was the black star design on the door. "Usagi," Rei-chan said looking at me as I quickly nodded the two of us going into the nearby bushes in order to transform. "Tahno Maya-san, paging Tahno Maya-san, please report to the stage waiting area," a calm cool professional voice said over a speaker from within the white van that caused Tahno Maya to emerge from were she has been practicing looking confused to why she was being called to the stage waiting area so early. "Target confirmed the driver of the van who was wearing a white lab coat and black dress underneath said with a wicked smile pulling out a strange looking gun with a see through glass canister full of purple liquid, a star shaped hole at the end of the muzzle of the silver.

"Capture," the woman with flame red hair held in ponytails at the back of her head said as the gun fired out a black beam of energy that went through Tahno Maya-san and sent her pure heart crystal out of her back as Maya-san crumpled to the concrete below. "That was far to easy," the young woman stepping out of the car showing she was wearing matching black pantyhose and stiletto heals to match her dress. "You really shouldn't say things like that," a deep but not baritone voice said. "Bad things always happen," a softer voice added as Sailor Uranus and Neptune jumped from the top of the building Maya-san had come out of landing on either side of her as Uranus took the pure heart crystal in her grasp. "Stop right there," I yelled, "Give Tahno-san back her pure heart crystal," Mars added. "Or we shall punish you," both of us said as one. "So you are the Sailor Guardians, well I am Eudial of the Witches 5, Daimon appear," Eudial said as the hatch back of the van popped open, a box with a star on each side opening as purple smoke emitted from within, a voice saying, "Soyer," yelling its name as a Daimon that looked something like a Japanese drum said as it emerged from the smoke.

"You know your wasting your time Eudial," Sailor Uranus said with a smile. "This is not a guardian talisman, only a crystal of a pure heart," the silver haired **senshi** said letting the crystal return to its owner causing both me and Rei-chan to breath easier. "Failure or not, I can not let such an opportunity pass, Soyer deal with these fools I must report back to the professor on the failure of this operation," Eudial said and before anyone could stop her she was already back in her van, revving the engine and quickly disappearing into the night. "Princess, Sailor Mars, we shall leave this to you," Neptune said softly as she and Uranus with a small bow of their heads were gone just as quickly as they had come. "Soyer," the Daimon said turning its attention towards myself and Rei-chan who whispered, "I truly wonder about those two," as I nodded my head in agreement just before Soyer launched her first attack at us, a fire works like attack that would have easily burned us if it struck.

What neither myself or Mars saw was that the Daimon had also thrown large Japanese style drums that as soon as we had stood up straight slammed down over our heads trapping our hands at our sides, "Soyer," the Daimon said its name in an, I got you, sort of tone pulling two large clubs from seemingly nowhere. "Time to beat the drums," she said making both me and Rei-chan pale as we realized she was talking about us, but just as the Daimon started making its way towards us a familiar cat shaped floating ball slammed into the Daimon's head as a voice said, "stop right there," causing the Daimon to turn and me and Rei-chan to look up. "Chibi-usa," I whispered seeing the small child dressed in a sailor **fuku**, her normally black hair a soft bubblegum pink, and her normal soft brown eyes now shinned like rubies. "I am the sailor guardian, in training, of love and justice, Sailor Chibi-Moon! And in the name of the moon, I shall punish you," she said taking a pose, my eyes widening even farther to see that she was holding the Moonlight Stick in her grasp.

"Rotten little brat, I'll take care of you first," Soyer said turning its attention upon Chibi-usa not realizing that Luna-P was now hovering near me and Rei-chan helping us to both escape from the binds holding us. "I don't think so, take this," Chibi-usa said raising the Moonlight Stick into the air. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack," she yelled as the crescent moon shape at the end of the rod started to glow a soft pink before see through heart shapes admitted from the end of the Moonlight Stick striking Soyer in the head causing her to yell out in pain, though it was clear that the attack didn't have enough strength to destroy the Daimon it was at least giving Soyer one major headache as the Daimon was holding its head as it screamed. "Finish it off, Usagi," Rei-chan said to me once we were both free and with a nod of my head I called the Spiral Heart Moon Rod to my hands yelling the words "Moon Spiral Heart Attack," finishing off the Daimon that yelled, "lovely," before transforming back into a Japanese drum before the Daimon Pod that had been within it shattered as the black ghost like mist within it gave one last sound of laughter before vanishing forever.

"Usagi-chan," Chibi-usa said with a smile letting her **henshin** fade running into my arms as I let my own henshin fade gladly taking the young girl within my arms. "What brings you back to the past," Rei-chan asked her own henshin fading as well as she walked towards myself and Chibi-usa who even though she had grown sense the last time we had seen her, I was easily holding in my arms on my hip. "Mamma and papa wanted me to come back to the past in order to train my new senshi power, as well as to make friends. Mamma says she wants me to meet people who will like me for me, and not just because I am a princess," Chibi-usa said with a large smile. "Well it's good to have you back, though everyone else is going to be just as surprised as we were to see you," I said as Rei-chan nodded in agreement. "Oh," Tohno's voice said making us all remember her as we went to check on her and after giving her an edited version of what had happened Maya-san was still willing to perform, saying she would dedicate the performance to the sailor guardians who had helped us all against the person that had attacked her.

**~ S ~ **

Later at Tohno's performance I stood below the platform were Maya-san was performing with Chibi-usa on my shoulders so she could see the performance as well the other girls gathered around me talking excitedly to the young girl just taking the time to catch up wit each other. "Odango, who is this little one, she looks just like you," Haruka's deep but not quite masculine voice asked me causing Chibi-usa and all the girls to fall silent waiting to see how I would respond. "Funny how everyone who meets her says the same thing Haruka-san," I said giving myself to think before an idea came to me causing me to smile. "This is my cousin, Usa, though her full name is Usagi like my own, we call her Usa for sanities sake whenever she comes to visit during this time of the year," I said. "Well it is a pleasure to meet you Usa-san, I am Michiru, and this," she said giving the taller tomboy a look, "is Haruka." "Nice to meet you too, Haruka-san, Michiru-san, how do you know Usagi-.**tachi**," Chibi-usa asked the two, starting an entirely new conversation were we all explained to "Usa" who was perched on my shoulders the story of how we had all met.

**~ PGSM S ~**

"The target was not the holder of one of the three guardian talismans professor," Eudial said to the professor from her office within the Witches 5 room over the phone. "I see, that is rather unfortunate. Your revised strategy of picking targets and how we capture pure heart crystals, as well as how we make the Daimon specifically for the target are sound, so for now we shall continue to do things your way Eudial," the professor said. "Thank you sir, and I already have the next target in mind." "Really, who," the professor asked as Eudial with a wicked smile the professor couldn't see replied. "World famous pop idol Aino Minako. Professor just this once I feel the Daimon should not be specific to the target, I feel that with the constant interference of not only the Sailor Guardians but Uranus and Neptune whose goals seem similar to our own that I will require a Daimon that can keep unwanted, distractions at bay," Eudial said crossing her fingers under her desk. "Very well Eudial, you make a valid point, this Daimon will do as you ask," the professor said, as Eudial simply replied, "arigato sir," hanging up the phone.

"Time to go to work," Eudial said shutting down her computer before standing from her chair, slipping out of a pair of house shoes and into her black stiletto's before making her way out of the Witches 5 building and the garage, and towards her waiting van were a large box with black stars had just been delivered by a conveyer belt system into the back that she closed before hopping into the drivers seat and tires screeching she moved out of the car garage of the Death Busters Headquarters, not coming out the other side but instead out of the entrance to a subway system that was in the heart of downtown Tokyo.

**Note: **

And that my friends is the end of Act 8, and Chibi-usa a.k.a. Small Lady has returned from the past to train her new guardian powers, and make friends. Sailor Pluto has already made a brief cameo appearance in the last act, but her official entry into this story is growing closer so I think this is as good a time as any to give you all an update on the vote I put way back at the end of Act 1.

Setsuna & (?)

Jadeite - 0

Zoicite - 1

Kunzite - 2

No One - 0

Remember that once Setsuna officially enters the story that the voting will end, so if you have not voted, and want to influence who Setsuna ends up with if anyone then you should do it ASAP!

Till next time I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime


	10. Chapter 10

*** ACT 9 ***

"Minako," Artemis said in a questioning tone causing me to turn my gaze away from my penthouse apartment window with an amazing view of downtown Tokyo. "Oh hey Artemis what's up," I said with a smile setting on the edge of my bed Artemis taking a seat in a chair also in the room. "Are you feeling ok Minako, you seemed deep in thought," Artemis asked causing me to smile at my long time advisor who even now in his human form was always concerned about my well being. "I'm fine Artemis, its just I have so much on my mind. The Death Buster's, and their recent attack against the princess, the **senshi** of the outer solar system and whatever their true motives may be, and add to all of that that my album release is only a few days away, while today I'm part of a celebrity blood drive that is helping a local blood drive taking place this week," here I paused letting out a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"You don't have to carry this burden all by yourself Minako," Artemis said coming to set next to me as my gaze drifted towards a picture of myself, Usagi, Ami, Makoto and of course Rei-**chan** that Mamoru had taken during a small party we had thrown in honor of Chibi-usa coming back to the past, the five of us setting around a table at the Crown laughing and just having a good time. "I know that, **arigato** Artemis," I said hugging him to my side. "Anytime," he said returning the gesture. The ringing of my front door interrupted our moment and a tender smile came to my face when I heard the voice of Rei on the other side saying, "Mina-chan, it's me, you ready yet." "Just a second, Rei**ko**," I said slipping on my shoes before heading towards the door and putting on my favorite hat and glasses before opening the door. "Wow," I said to my fiery little priestess who was wearing a red short sleeve shirt that read, LOVE on the front written in bold, black printed English with my signature on the back in Japanese kanji and cut off blue jeans that fell just above her knees, a pair of red flip flops at the end of her long pale legs.

"I could say the same," Rei said her cheeks pink from my complement as I saw her taking in my own outfit a white short sleeve shirt that read, Looking Is Free, written in red English letters on the front and had three dots on the back a pair of tan shorts that fell just above my knees and white slip on sneakers on my feet. "Hey Rei-chan, Minako, I'm off," Artemis said causing both me and Rei to blush as the young man made his way towards us giving us a look before smiling and moving past us. "Have fun on your date," I decided to say, "It's not a date," Artemis said though his cheeks turned an interesting shade of red before he took off down the hallway. "What was that all about," Rei asked me as I stepped out into the hallway with her after turning off the lights in the apartment, locking the door, and stepping out in the hallway with her.

"Artemis and Luna are going to the park, but Chibi-usa and Usagi-chan are going along aw well, but I wanted to tease him anyway," I said as Rei replied, "you are awful," trying her best to hide a smile that with a small tick was trying to make its way across her face. "I know, lets go," I said linking my arm through Rei's own though she didn't complain as we walked down the hallway towards the elevator. "You didn't tell Artemis that the blood drives are taking place at the park did you," Rei asked me as I looked over at her with a, who me, look as I replied, "maybe," causing Rei to shake her head though she laughed putting her head on my shoulder for a moment saying, "remind me why I love you so much," only for me to reply, "cause I love you to." "Ah, right," Rei said surprising me when she gave me a quick peck to the lips making me turn a vibrant shade of pink as we stepped into the elevator, me putting my head on Rei's shoulder as her arm that had been looped through mine now wound its way around my waist drawing me closer to her side.

**~ S ~ **

As we neared the park I removed my sunglasses and hat tucking the glasses into my shorts and giving the hat to Rei who put it on backwards with a large smile making me role my eyes. We were still walking side by side arms linked but more in a friendly than romantic sort of way, but as we entered the park it was us who was surprised. At the busses set up for the blood drive stood Ami, and Mamoru who we would later learn had been sent by the hospital. Ami was standing by the bus set up for the celebrities while Mamoru was standing next to the bus for the general populace. Usagi stood with Chibi-usa in her arms smiling when she saw us as the older Chibi-usa who had spotted us as well waved, and over by Ami, Luna who spotted us nudged Artemis who was beside her, Artemis giving me a look as I just shrugged my shoulders in reply. "Minako, Rei," we heard a voice in the crowds say and we both turned to see Makoto standing next to Motoki as we both waved but Makoto's cry drew the attention of the rest of the crowd, and I found myself quickly surrounded by security, but after saying it was ok started to sign autographs for anyone who wanted one as Rei stayed at my side.

"Minako-san," voices in the crowd said, as a small group with cameras, paper and pin ready made their way towards me and Rei. "Minako-san, are you here to help promote your new album," one reporter asked, "who is this young woman with you," another asked and other questions one after the other were fired off by the group and I raised my hands in the air. "Please, please one at a time, I promise I will answer a few questions, but please, one person at a time," I said as the reporters actually looked a bit ashamed of themselves for a moment and out of the corner of my eye I saw Rei trying to hide a smile. "Now I heard someone ask about my new album. That is not the main reason I came here today, today is about getting the people of Tokyo to donate blood, but LOVE does drop in five days," I said with a wink causing the crowd of reporters to laugh as they quickly wrote things down in their notepad. "I heard another person ask about my companion. This is my friend, Mars Reiko," I said. "The same Mars Reiko whose music can be found on your official web-site," a reporter asked as I replied, "Hai."

"Are you thinking about releasing an album with Minako's record label Reiko-san," a reporter asked causing Rei to turn red. "No, Minako only recently talked me into letting my songs be heard on her website. I, I tend to shy away from the spotlight unlike Minako herself," Rei replied hiding her face behind her curtain of hair. "Ok, that's enough questions, thank you," I said seeing how embarrassed Rei was I quickly hooked my arm through hers and avoiding the questions from the press hid behind the wall of security making my way safely over to the celebrity bus, were Ami, Luna and Artemis stood each rather impressed by how I had handled all of that. "Sorry about all that Reiko," I whispered. "It's ok, Mina-chan, I knew something like this could happen, I just didn't think it would be so soon," she replied the relief of being away from the press evident on her face. "So are you ready to give some blood," Ami asked both myself and Rei. "Yea, giving blood isn't exactly relaxing but I thing being in that bus right now is better than staying out here," I replied as Rei nodded her head in agreement.

"See you later Minako-chan, Rei-chan," Luna said to us as Ami led us into the bus. "How did those two get over here anyway," I asked Ami who with a giggle replied, "the security guys thought that the two made a cute couple, embarrassed the two pretty bad, but it got them over here to talk to me," which caused me to smile as I once again had ammunition to embarrass poor Artemis with the next time I saw him. "Ah Minako-san, Rei-san, you are both here as well," a soft but familiar voice said causing us both to turn to see Michiru-san setting next to Haruka-san who was having her blood drawn. "Michiru-san, Haruka-san, how," I said before stopping myself and turning quite red though Michiru hid a giggle before composing herself and answering my question. "Haruka is well known within the racing leagues that she competes in, they invited her hear hoping to draw people here from her fan base. I am sure you know that I am well known in the classical music circuit for my skills with the violin, but what I don't think you might know is that I am also a painter, so I was asked here to draw in people who might not normally come to such an event," as I nodded my head quite red in the face while Rei did her best not to say anything something I was rather glad of.

"So Mars Reiko, **ne**," Haruka-san said speaking for the first time causing Rei to turn blush but still nod her head. "Haruka," Michiru said giving the taller tomboy a look that caused her to apologize. "It's ok," Rei said. "I love to sing, Minako taught me that, but I, I'm just not ready to step into the spotlight like she has," Rei said turning to me with a smile as I gently squeezed her hand to show I understood as both Michiru-san and Haruka-san only smiled. "You two are close," Michiru said and not afraid to admit it I softly whispered, "**hai**," as the person taking Haruka's blood said they were done. "So how do we get out of here without dealing with the crowd," Haruka-san asked and Ami replied, "there is a door in the back of this vehicle, it's hidden by the trees and leads you to a road, the road leads to an underground parking garage only a few blocks from here." "Arigato, Ami-san, Minako-san, Rei-san," Michiru said to us as she and Haruka followed a nurse to the back of the bus. "So who wants to go first," Ami asked myself and Rei pointing to the chair that Haruka-san had been setting in.

**~ S ~**

"Ok, your done," Ami said to me putting a bandage on my arm. "So I'm guessing the back way out right," she asked again with a smile as I nodded. "How are so many people managing to slip out the back without the press getting suspicious anyway," Rei asked Ami who replied, "not everyone wants to avoid the press, I'm sure you noticed them on your way to the truck, the press doesn't really seem to care where some people are slipping off to as long as they have someone to talk with." "That makes sense, I saw quite a few reporters huddled together outside, now I know why," I said to Rei who nodded her head in agreement. "My shift is over, so if you don't mind I'll be leaving with you. I think the other girls are going to make their way out of the park by sneaking over to this same path," Ami said leading the way out of the back of the bus were just as she had said their was a path through the park hidden by trees leading to a road. "Why," I decided to ask causing Ami to turn pink. "The girls only stayed to see you guys, I told them about the blood drive and they wanted to say hey, I also mentioned the path so," here Ami trailed off as Rei shook her head with a smile and I did my best to keep from laughing at how embarrassed Ami seemed.

"Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Minako-chan," we heard the familiar voice of Usagi called out to us. Mamoru right by her side with a sleeping Chibi-usa in his arms the older Chibi-usa at his side, while Makoto was walking next to Motoki only few feet behind them Luna and Artemis just behind them. So walking together and talking about anything and everything we all made our way to the road leading to the underground parking lot and just as we had gotten within a few feet of the structure a white minivan came tires screeching down the road coming to a stop next to us, all of us noticing the black star on the side far to late as the very familiar driver said, "target confirmed," firing her strange gun at Minako the beam going straight through her back as her pure heart crystal came flying out of her chest. "Minako," I heard myself scream rushing towards her, Usagi who had been standing right beside me doing the same before we both stopped seeing Minako somehow reach up with both hands taking her pure heart crystal within her grasp. "Reiko," she said her eyes vacant looking first at me and then the parking garage that she somehow found the strength to start running towards.

Somehow knowing exactly what Minako was thinking I was right behind her Usagi step in step with me, we heard a loud crash behind us and looking back for only a moment saw Artemis and Luna sprawled on the ground the two having took everyone else with them as the two had slipped, but myself and Usagi didn't have time to wait for them as we followed Minako and Eudial into the parking garage. "Minako," I said barely able to keep my voice from cracking seeing her laying on the floor of the parking garage, though I felt no shame as I wiped tears from my eyes. "Just what I need," Eudial said stepping out of the minivan. "Doorknobder, get out here," she said as the hatchback of her van sprang open a grey box with black stars on each side springing open as a Daimon appeared from a cloud of purple smoke. "Lock this place down before those bothersome **senshi **make their appearance," "Locking up," the Daimon said sprinting with inhuman speed towards each of the ways into the garage blocking them with metal like armor, but just before sealing the main entrance two familiar figures slipped inside.

"Haruka-san, Michiru-san," Usagi whispered being the first to see the two the confusion evident in her voice. "Great, even more annoyances. I keep out the senshi only to have a bunch of want to be's get in my way. Doorknobder, watch those four please," Eudial said making her way towards Minako. "Leave her alone," I said causing Usagi to turn her attention back towards me. "Oh, and who are you her girlfriend," Eudial said with a chuckle. "As a matter of fact, yes," I said looking to Usagi who reluctantly nodded knowing what I had in mind. "Mars Planet Power," "Moon Cosmic Power," "Make-up," the two of us said as one transforming into Sailor Mars and Moon. "I am the pretty sailor guardian of fire, Sailor Mars," "and I am the pretty sailor guardian of love and justice," "in the name of Mars we shall chastise you," I said as we both took a pose. "Sailor senshi, but, Doorknobder, do something," Eudial screamed. "But ma'am I, I wasn't made to fight," the Daimon said looking towards Eudial looking quite embarrassed. "I don't care, do something," Eudial said. "Desperation attack," the Daimon said charging me and Usagi rushing towards us quickly making us have to doge out of the way, giving Eudial the time she needed to make her way towards Minako.

"At last, senshi or not, this pure heart crystal will be mine," Eudial said reaching for the glowing red multi pointed star shaped object only for her hand to be hit by small pin that read, thank you for donating, causing her to draw her hand back as even though the pin had been small still caused a bit of bruising. "We can not let you have that," Haruka-san said, "Haruka **henshin**," Michiru whispered as Haruka nodded the two revealing very familiar looking bracelets though their's were gold and not silver in color. "Uranus Planet Power," "Neptune Planet Power," "Make-up," the two said as one transforming into the guardians of the outer solar system. "Senshi, you are all," Doorknobder," Eudial said saying the Daimon's name like a spoiled little child. "On it ma'am, Desperation attack 2," the Daimon yelled raising its giant key shaped hand like a sword rushing towards the two as me and Usagi got back to our feet. "World Shaking," Uranus said aiming her attack towards the Daimon, "Deep Submerge," Neptune said doing the same though her attack was aimed at Eudial.

Eudial rolled out of the way of Neptune's attack while the Daimon raised its other arm shaped like a giant door like a shield, though Uranus' attack still sent the creature to its knees, but Neptune's attack sent Minako's pure heart crystal right into her gloved grasp just as she had planed though she didn't smile but only sighed as she whispered, "this is not a guardian talisman." "It seems you were wrong again Eudial," Uranus added as Neptune allowed the pure heart crystal to go back to its place within Minako. "It does not mater," Eudial said with a smile taking off her lab coat revealing a large tank on her back with a hose that ran down her right arm attached just under her wrist and at various places along her arm by metal bands. "This is a little creation of mine," Eudial said pointing it towards Minako's still limp figure. "Now all of you gather together in a nice little group, or I will turn this girl into a pile of ashes," Eudial said as Uranus and Neptune kind of surprised me and Rei when they did as asked and walked towards us as we walked towards them all of us keeping our hands up in a surrendering position.

"Doorknobder if they so much as try to move, you kill the girl," Eudial said with a wicked smile slowly moving her arm with the hose towards us none of us noticing as Minako flung her purse right into the side of Eudial's head causing her to scream out in pain. "Venus Planet Power, Make-up!" Minako said transforming into Sailor Venus who shared a look with me and knowing what she was thinking I nodded my head as she called her gold and red blade to her hands. "Venus Wink Chain Sword," "Fire Soul," the two of us said launching our attacks at the Daimon that didn't stand a chance being struck by both attacks causing it to scream "Lovely," before being reduced to nothing more than ashes. "It's over Eudial," Usagi said letting the Spiral Heart Moon Rod to come to her hands. "We shall see," Eudial said raising her arm directly at Sailor Moon. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack," "Fire Buster," the two said at the same time their attacks actually canceling each other out instead of either one getting an obvious advantage. "Damn," Eudial said rushing back into her minivan so quickly none of us could stop her before we all had to duck out of the way or be ran over as she went tires screeching out of the parking garage just as the others all in their senshi forms came rushing into the parking garage having to press themselves to the wall or be ran over.

Uranus and Neptune passed Mercury and Jupiter without a word but Usagi stopped them both in their tracks when she softly whispered their names. "Does it always have to be this way," she asked the two. "Usagi-**hime**," Uranus said, "our goals are not the same as yours, you would protect those who have the guardian talismans, but," here Haruka-san fell quite as Neptune added, "those talismans are needed, needed for something beyond your understanding princess." "That is why things must remain as they are hime, sayonara," Uranus added as the two with a small bow of their heads walked away from us all giving us a lot to think about. "Reiko," Minako said taking my hand causing me to turn my head towards her with a tender smile. "I'm, I am so glad you are ok, Mina-chan," I whispered even more softly than she had said my name keeping her hand in my own as my other arm drew her body to mine the heat of her body pressed to my own proving to my mind, or perhaps my heart that Minako was really here, that she was really ok, and that she wasn't dead.

"**Minna**, are you ok," Chibi-usa's voice said as she, Luna and Artemis came into the parking garage, Mamoru, with baby Chibi-usa in his arms and Motoki right behind the three. "We're all ok Chibi-usa," Usagi said taking the young woman into her arms. "Come on guys, lets go home," Mamoru said and we all nodded our heads ready for what had become a very long day to start drawing to an end.

**Note:**

And that is the end of Act 9. I hope you all enjoyed this act, it is the first time I have never once told any part of an Act from Usagi's point of view only switching between Rei and Minako as in a way this chapter was more about them than anyone else.

The next Act is a very special one. It is so important that I am saying absolutely nothing about except that it as it has one of the most memorable moments in the S Arc's entire storyline and that is all I have to say on that matter.

So until next time,

I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime


	11. Chapter 11

*** ACT 10 ***

"Did you here," Eudial heard the familiar voice of one of the other Witches 5 whisper to the others. "**Hai**, the professor is looking around the office," "he is no longer satisfied with Eudial's work." "You shouldn't say such things," Eudial heard Mimete a young woman, with short curly blond hair and blue eyes, who favored wearing a pair of circle lens glasses said. "It was Kaolinite-**sama** herself who taught Eudial, and it was Eudial who in turn taught us." "Your one to talk," one of the other girls said as Eudial pressed herself closer to the lockers in order to hear better. "Yes, the way I understand it the professor has been in contact with you," another voice said as Mimete laughed simply replying, "perhaps."

**~ S ~ **

"Mimete," Eudial hissed to herself as she put the finishing touches on her masterwork of magic and science. "That two faced," here Eudial took a deep breath to calm herself. "Saying one thing, but meaning another, but this," Eudial said holding up a CD that glowed with an eerie red light a wicked smile on her face. "This will at last tell me the true keeper of a guardian talisman." Eudial placed the disk into her computer and started the program up, so the professor wanted to replace her, fine, she had seen many of the **senshi** in their civilian everyday forms. "I'll just keep that little bit of information to myself," she said as the program stopped running causing Eudial's eyes to widen when she saw the picture on the screen. "So, this is the holder of a pure heart crystal that contains a guardian talisman, Kaolinite-sama I will avenge your lose at last," Eudial said wiping a single tear from her eye before standing and strapping on her new and improved Fire Buster V2 and setting her computer on fire so that it would be impossible for anyone to retrieve the data upon it. "Time to go to work," Eudial said walking away from her burning desk the sound of her stiletto heals clicking upon the tiled floor with every step she took.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

Holding a sea shell to my ear the calming sounds of the sea washed over me like waves on the beach my own imagination providing the sound of seagulls in the sky's above. "How unfair of you Michiru, going to a world all your own," Haruka's voice said causing my eyes to snap open to see her standing over the pool chair I had been laying in with an almost haunted look in her eyes. "Don't leave me here all alone," she added leaning down and placing a tender kiss upon my forehead. "**Gomen**, I had a dream last night, and no matter what I do I can't shake the effects," I said as Haruka nodded, "I know, because I think I had the same dream," she said as gently took her hand into mine. "I think that a guardian talisman within the crystal of a pure heart will soon show itself," I whispered as Haruka softly whispered, "hai, but no matter what happens will face it, together," Haruka said her other hand clasping over the back of my hand that was holding hers both of us lost for a moment within our thoughts.

**~ S ~ **

I had left Michiru alone by the pool, coming instead into the living room of our apartment overlooking the city of Tokyo watching the rain fall, in the background the phone rang but I didn't answer it instead letting the answering machine pick it up. "Hello, Tenoh Haruka, Kaioh Michiru, or should I call you Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune," Eudial's voice said as laughter filtered over the speakers of the answering machine. "Not to worry, I haven't told my, employer who you two really are. In fact this call is a bit of deal for the two of you. I now know the holder of a guardian talisman within the crystal of a pure heart. If you are interested then come to location I am sending you by fax," Eudial said as a piece of paper started to print through the fax built into our answering machine. "Here is to hoping I shall see you both face to face, very soon Tenoh, Kaioh, sayonara," Eudial said as the message came to an end with a beeping noise.

Turning back towards the window I did not even notice as Michiru came into the room still wearing her swimsuit as she dried her hair with a towel. "Can I really do this," I thought to myself looking at my hands. "These hands, can I really dirty them with the acts I know they must commit in order to bring the three guardian talismans together." "Michiru," I whispered feeling her set next to me and taking my hands into her own moving them in a way until we were setting face to face and palm to palm. "It's ok, Haruka, I like your hands," Michiru said leaning in closer and closer towards me, and I did not stop Michiru as her soft pink lips met my own in a moment of total and resounding tranquility.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

Laying in the bed I stared at the second hand of the Moon Phase as it slowly ticked the time away thinking about Haruka-san and Michiru-san a deep sigh escaping me as not even the watch Mamoru had given me could ease my troubled mind. "Usagi-chan," I heard Luna say coming in the room holding the phone a worried look on her face. "What's wrong Luna," I asked setting up. "Usagi-chan, its Haruka-san," she said handing me the phone. "**Hime**," Haruka's familiar tenor tone said. "Haruka-san," I said tenderness in my voice. "Can you meet us hime, me and Michiru, somewhere alone," Haruka asked and looking quickly at Luna who I knew would never agree to this when I told her about it softly whispered, "hai." "ok listen carefully," Haruka said giving me the directions to an apartment building in downtown Tokyo before hanging up the phone. "They want to meet with me Luna, alone," I quickly added the last part seeing the young woman wanting to say something neither of us seeing Chibi-usa who had overheard us and already made up her mind to tell Mamoru about what was going on.

"I know I can't change your mind Usagi-chan," Luna said with a tender smile. "Just be careful." "Luna," I said tenderness in my voice at how much even now that she was an ordinary young girl starting to blossom into a woman that Luna tried to look out for me and the others. "They are sailor guardians sworn to protect you, the legacy of the moon kingdom, but they were sworn to watch over you from a distance, to protect you and the throne from threats that come from outside the solar system. Their ways are not like those of Mercury, Mars, Venus or Jupiter, just watch yourself, that is all I can ask," Luna said wrapping her arms around me as far as they would go. "I promise, Luna, arigato," I said as Luna let me go watching me with uncertainty in her gaze as I left her their standing alone making my way to where Haruka-san and Michiru-san wanted to meet me.

**~ S ~ **

Stepping out of the elevator I was faced with a vast indoor aquarium that I had never known to be at the top of this massive apartment building and couldn't help but to look around in awe at all the multicolored fish and manmade undersea playground made for them. "Princess, you came," I heard Michiru's soft voice say causing me to turn towards her and Haruka-san as I greeted them both by saying their names softly. "Hime," Haruka-san said stepping towards me. "Myself and Michiru, we shall soon face something that we do not wish you and your guardians to interfere with," Haruka-san said stopping just in front of me surprising me when her hand quickly shot forward taking my Heart Moon Broach into her hands. "**Onegai**," she said her tenor voice taking a desperate tone and with my eyes watering I lowered my head allowing Haruka to take the silver chain from around my neck my Heart Moon Broach going with it. "Domo Arigato, hime," Haruka said placing my transformation broach into her pants pocket.

"Sayonara princess, please know that we do this in order to protect you, and this world," Michiru said her golden bracelet so similar but different than the girls glinted in the lights of the room. "You can not become Sailor Moon hime, so please keep your promise, or it could very well mean your death," Haruka said her own bracelet catching the light. "Uranus Planet Power," "Neptune Planet Power," "Make-up," the two said as one transforming into the sailor guardians of the outer solar system. "Be safe," I whispered as the two swung open a pair of doors leading outside were a helicopter was waiting for the two the rotors already turning. "The three Guardian Talismans must be brought together, hime," Uranus said to me. "The Messiah must be given the Holy Grail, that is the only thing that can stop the Silence, princess," Neptune added as the two boarded the helicopter that I could only watch as it soared into the sky going towards an unknown destination.

"They go to face their destinies," a voice soft, but full of wisdom far beyond its years said from behind me causing me to turn to see a young woman walking towards me. She had long flowing black hair that fell past her knees like a waterfall and onyx like eyes that seemed to full of the knowledge of ages. She was wearing a deep purple dress with a black sash, that I could tell had not been made by any known company but was still well done in its simplistic but complementing design. "Do you know Haruka-san and Michiru-san I asked," as the woman smiled in a way that seemed somehow familiar though I just could not place where I had seen it before. "Hai, they are, old friends of mine, my name is Meioh Setsuna," she said in in formal Japanese even going so far as to slightly bow her head causing me to blush. "My name is Tsukino Usagi, it is nice to meet you Meioh-san," I replied nodding my own head as well. "Will you try to save them" Meioh-san asked me surprising me with the question. "Do you know where they are going, if you do, please I, I have to try," I said tears in my eyes as Meioh only smiled almost proudly at my words.

"If you truly wish to help them, go to the new cathedral being built upon the sea, a Marine Cathedral if you would," Meioh-san said as I thanked her rushing past her running as fast as my legs would take me. "Be safe my princess," I thought I heard Meioh's voice say in the wind causing me to stop in my tracks for a moment and turn back towards were Meioh-san had been standing only to see that she was gone. Not having time to wonder about what had just happened I turned back around and ran, "Haruka-san, Michiru-san, onegai, just hold on," I prayed as the doors to the elevator closed behind me and I waited for it to reach the bottom floor.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

Standing next to Uranus we looked up, at the massive doors just outside of the Marine Cathedral. "The true holder of a Guardian Talisman waits for us," Uranus said to me looking down at me with a half smile. "No matter what may happen," I said taking her gloved hand into my own. "We will go on, at least one of us will leave this place with the Guardian Talisman," I said as Uranus replied, "what are you talking about, at a time like this." "Your right," I said dropping her hand as like her I turned my attention back towards the doors standing before us. "Let's go," Uranus said to me as I nodded my head in agreement as Uranus swung open the doors and we both stepped inside only to have the doors close back behind us with a resounding slam. "A trap, we should have known," Uranus said as we stood back to back in a defensive stance our eyes quickly scanning the room looking for anything that could be a threat.

The stone relief's of cherubs playing harps detached themselves from the walls the heavy sound of the stone sliding across the floors easily gaining our attention within the otherwise quite cathedral. "Uranus," I said, "I know I see them as well," she replied our tones just as defensive as our stances. Ducking, dodging and striking the stone relief's when a chance presented itself myself and Uranus stared a deadly dance across the floor of the cathedral until at last a chance presented itself to the both of us that we without even having to look at each other took advantage of. "Deep Submerge," I yelled just as Uranus yelled "World Shaking," the orbs of golden and sea green energy destroying all of the stone relief's between us. "Well done," myself and Uranus heard Eudial's voice coming across the speakers built into the cathedral. "You two work well together," Eudial said in an almost mocking manor. "To bad you missed one," she said and I saw a stone slab of wall with the relief of a cherub playing a harp slid from the wall hurling itself at Uranus and without even thinking I screamed her name knocking her out of the way as the relief hit me, the world around me turning black.

"Neptune," I yelled watching as Michiru's head fell limp her sea green hair falling over her face as her arms and legs were confined to the stone relief's surface as it slid back into its place in the wall spinning around just as I was able to reach it, pounding on the wall to no use as it seemed just as solid as the wall around it. The sounds of an organ being played filled the air as Eudial's voice drifted once again over the loudspeakers that had been installed into the cathedral. "I have her now, the holder of one of the Guardian Talismans within the crystal of a pure heart." "What do you mean," I yelled as the sound of Eudial's laughter filtered over the speakers. "You mean you didn't know. Oh how priceless, it is your partner, Sailor Neptune, she is the holder of the guardian talisman," "lies," I yelled as Eudial once again laughed. "Oh it is no lie, if you want to see me take it from her you should hurry to the sounds of the organ," Eudial said as I rushed through the halls until, my mind screaming at me that it couldn't be true, that Michiru could not be the holder of a Guardian Talisman until at last I found a pair of doors that I swung open the sounds of the organ filling the air.

"Neptune," I yelled seeing her still attached to that stone relief and I ran without thought towards her across a bridge only for more stone relief's to spring out of the walls, though these only swung open like a door and fired little stone ball projectiles that quickly sent me to my knees. Standing shakily to my feet I tried again only to have more projectiles strike me sending me to the ground once more, and I knew I didn't have the energy to stand once again. "Got you," Eudial said taking her hands from the keys of the organ causing the music that was being played from it to come to an end. "You fool, if any besides I try to cross this bridge," Eudial said walking towards me with that familiar pure heart crystal taking gun, "then they shall receive divine punishment." "Devine punishment," I said looking towards the stone relief's Eudial doing the same for a moment. "So why walk all the way over here just to tell me that, I thought you wanted Neptune's Guardian Talisman," I said my voice weak from all the strikes my body had taken.

"Oh, I do, but I thought I would collect another first, yours," Eudial said putting the gun against my chest and I couldn't help but laugh. "Me, the holder of a Guardian Talisman, impossible," I said. "You want to save the world, without having to stain your hands with the blood of innocent people, your heart is more pure than you realize," Eudial said and just as she was about to fire I heard Michiru's voice scream, "Uranus," as she somehow broke free of her restraints. "Neptune, no, the bridge," I yelled but it was no use as I watched Michiru's body be assaulted by the stone projectiles sending her to the ground. "I, I won't let you hurt her, I," Michiru said getting slowly back to her feet being struck once again sending her to her knees only for her to on very shaky legs get back up once again. "No, Neptune, please stop," I begged her but she wouldn't listen but this time their was no barrage of fire from the stone relief's.

"They ran out of bullets," Eudial said turning towards Neptune who had at last made her way to us. "No," Eudial screamed as Michiru tried to take the gun from her only for Eudial to fire and Michiru to crumble to the ground as her pure heart crystal emerged from her, slowly transforming into a golden handled mirror with a aquamarine stone back with the symbol of the planet Neptune boldly standing out against it in white. "Now it is your turn," Eudial said pointing the gun once again at my chest. "Messiah, is this some sort of punishment," I said looking above towards a stained glass window that depicted the image of a butterfly. "Stop right there," a voice said just as the light of the moon shone through the stone glass I was staring at causing me to look towards the entrance to this monolith room to see what I could only describe as the image of an angel. "Messiah," I whispered only for the image to fade as I watched Usagi rush Eudial the force of her running head long into the member of the Witches 5 sending her over the edge of the bride the only thing saving her being a cable that she grabbed onto as she slid down below into the darkness.

"Michiru-san," Usagi whispered seeing her crumpled form as she took the mirror that had formed that was incased within a see through sphere of energy kneeling beside her begging the item to return to her. "No, hime, don't," I said pain coursing though my body as I took Eudial's nearby Heart Crystal taking gun into my hands. "That is one of three Guardian Talismans," I said as Usagi released the mirror allowing it to float above Michiru as she made her way towards me. "there is another within me," I said placing the gun to my chest. "Haruka-san, onegai, don't do this," the princess said to me tears flowing freely from her eyes. "The three talisman's within the hands of the Messiah can save the world," I said as Usagi kneeled beside me. "Onegai," she said placing her hands gently over my own trying to get me to lower the weapon in my arms. "We don't need the Holy Grail, or the Messiah, I can save this world," the princess said causing me to actually smile as I brought her Heart Moon Broach from my sub-space pocket were I had hidden it.

"Funny, when you say it, I almost believe you," I said placing the broach within her grasp before pushing her body away from my own. "Sayonara, hime, protect mine and Michiru's Guardian Talisman's, find the third, and make sure they find their way into the hands of the Messiah," I said before firing the gun watching through blurry eyes as my pure heart crystal left my body before taking the form of a blade with a golden hilt and scabbard, upon which in silver was the symbol of my planet Uranus.

**~ S ~ **

The sound of shoes clicking against stone filled the air as four figures ran to the open doors of the massive room were Usagi sat upon her knees the bodies of Uranus and Neptune laying prone on either side of her. "**Kami**, I think we're to late," Venus whispered to Mars who was standing beside her gently took her gloved hand into her own. "The guardian talismans," Mercury whispered looking towards the mirror and sword floating within the air, "but at what cost," Jupiter added none of the women seeing a young woman walk silently up behind them but still keeping a respectful distance. "Haruka-san, Michiru-san," Usagi said her body shaking uncontrollable as heartbreaking sobs filled the air, the young woman with dark flowing black hair and onyx eyes that none of them could see standing behind the four senshi sworn to watch over the princess, sadly looking on, having to let fate take its course in order for history to remain as it should be.

**To be continued . . .**

**Note:**

So ends Act 10. Just as the anime, I have decided this particular storyline is best split into two parts. Act 11 shall see this, what I consider one of the most, if not the most memorable moments in the S Arc draw to a close, so please have the patience to wait, and know that in the end that wait will be well worth it.

Till next time;

I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime


	12. Chapter 12

*** ACT 11 ***

"Haruka," I said taking her hand into my own tears still flowing freely from my eyes to distraught to use honorifics. "Please, tell me how to return the Guardian Talisman's and the Crystal's of your pure hearts back to you and Michiru," I asked, no begged of the silver haired **senshi** of the wind. "Hime," Haruka said and despite her breath being labored her tone was caring, almost loving as her misty clouded eyes locked with my own. "Don't try, our talisman's with the third, they will bring forth the Holy Grail. In the hands of the Messiah will save us all from the Silence," Haruka said. "The Silence, what is that," Rei-**chan** asked kneeling down beside me. "The end, of everything as you know it, only the Messiah can stop it, please the talisman's," Haruka said first looking towards the mirror and then the sword. "Hime, guardians, protect them, as I know you can, until the Messiah, is revealed," Haruka said her eyes closing as her head fell limply to the side.

"**Iie**," I screamed as Ami-chan who had been watching over Michiru-san came to my other side placing her ear to Haruka's chest a deep sigh escaping her lips. "I can hear her heart beat, she's alive Usagi-chan, they both are, if just barely," Ami-chan said prying my hands that were holding Haruka's into her own forcing our eyes to meet as the hysteria that had been about to overtake me cleared, "we need to return the Guardian Talismans to them," Minako-chan said. "But how, these talisman's are not like the crystals of a pure heart, they won't return to Michiru-san and Haruka's bodies," Mako-chan added actually trying to get the mirror to return to Michiru's body but the Guardian Talisman just continued to float in the air, as if the body it had come from was not laying prone only inches below it.

Before we could do anything pillars of flame separated us from the two Guardian Talisman's as Eudial her flame thrower device The Fire Buster strapped to her back dashed in between the column's of flame grabbing the mirror and sword tucking the two items into her belt. "I hope you enjoy the flames Sailor Guardians, they are from my new and improved Fire Buster V2. I wish I could stay and watch, but I must be going," Eudial said with a wicked smile patting the mirror and then the sword before walking away her heals clicking on the floor. "Mercury, try to extinguish these flames," Venus not Minako-chan asked as Ami-chan took a deep breath before yelling, "Mercury Aqua Mirage," the liquid like ice attack dulling the flames for a few moments before they grew in intensity once more as the girls without even thinking formed a protective circle around me, and just as I was about to use my **henshin** broach a window above us broke and Tuxedo Kamen came through the window opening his cloak to show Sailor Chibi-Moon.

"Luna-P, fire extinguisher," she yelled throwing the object in the air a white smoke emitting from the futuristic toy that managed to put out the flames of the fire started by Eudial's Fire Buster V2. "Mamoru, Chibi-usa, I said Chibi-usa running to me hugging me around the middle as Mamoru pulled both of us into a hug, giving me a kiss on the forehead before whispering in my ear, "don't ever do something so foolish as this again," and I could only nod my head my heart skipping a beat to hear the concern and love in his tone. "**Minna**," "we know Usagi-chan," Minako said with a tender smile. "Let's go get those talismans back from that witch," Rei added as Ami-chan and Mako-chan with determination didn't have to say a word as the look in their eyes let me know they would help as well. "Moon Cosmic Power! Make-up," I yelled becoming the guardian of love and justice once again.

"Haruka-san, Michiru-san, I promise, I will recover your guardian talismans, and I also promise we will protect them as you asked," I said looking to Haruka before Mamoru put his hand on my shoulder. "I'll watch over them," "arigato," I replied as I and the other girls took off in the direction Eudial had. "Great company," I heard Eudial voice sure she was talking more to herself then us realizing she could hear the sound of our shoes against the stone even if she couldn't see us or the other way around. The sound of a heavy wall sliding caused us all to run faster, but somehow I managed to outrun all of the other girls just as the sliding wall came to a stop me on one side, all of the girls on the other. "Go on Usagi," I heard Venus say from the other side of the wall. "We'll catch up," Mars added and without thinking twice I turned and ran as fast as I could after Eudial, yelling at her, "stop right there," causing the red head to turn only feet from the exit to see that I had my Spiral Heart Moon Rod pointed directly at her a fire of pure determination burning behind my eyes.

"Do you really think you can stop me with that," Eudial said rising her own arm that had her Fire Buster V2's hose attached to it. "The last time we faced each other Sailor Moon, neither of us really had an advantage, sense then I have improved my weapon's power capacity." "That doesn't matter to me," I said. "I made a promise to protect those Guardian Talismans, and if that means giving up my own life to do so, then so be it." "You would give your life just to protect this mirror and sword," Eudial said sounding slightly surprised. "**Hai**," was my simple reply. "If that is what you wish, Miss Moon. Fire Buster," Eudial said launching her attack but having felt she was going to do something like this I yelled at the same time as her, "Moon Spiral Heart Attack," the two attacks met each other and for a moment the flames were beginning to overwhelm the power of my own attack but I refused to give up to allow Eudial to take Haruka and Michiru's Guardian Talismans and somehow that resolve added power to my own attack the flames and my hearts canceling each other out in a magnificent display of light.

"Evenly matched once again," Eudial said with a wicked smile seeing my breathing was heavier than her own. "I wonder how long you can keep this up," she said raising her arm once more pointing it towards me and no matter how tired I felt I raised my Spiral Heart Moon Rod ready for whatever may happen. "I will not allow this to go any farther," the soft but knowledgeable voice of Meioh Setsuna-san say as she stepped out of the shadows causing me to say her name disbelief clear in my tone as the other girls came from the tunnel coming to a stop next to me. "Who, are you," Eudial said causing Setsuna-san to softly smile. "I think it will be better to show you. Pluto Planet Power! Make-up," she yelled transforming into the sailor guardian of the gates of time Sailor Pluto her long black hair turning a deep forest green, her eyes now shone like garnets her familiar black and white **fuku** appearing on her body as her key shaped staff came to her hand.

"Plu," Chibi-usa said from beside me the excitement in her voice clear. "Small Lady, princess, guardians, we meet again," Pluto said with a nod of her head before turning her attention towards Eudial. "I am the guardian of time and revelation, Sailor Pluto, keeper of the third Guardian Talisman, I present to you all The Garnet Orb." With that said the Garnet Orb that rested at the top of Sailor Pluto's staff which rested at the bottom of a silver heart shaped holder. "Give it to me," Eudial said her eyes sparkling with greed at the idea of having all three of the Guardian Talisman's in her possession. "You misunderstand my intentions, evil such as yours is not meant to hold such sacred objects," Pluto said as the Garnet Orb started to glow causing the mirror and sword Eudial was holding in her belt to glow in return flying from her possession the three objects forming the points of what could be a triangle.

Closing her eyes we all watched as Pluto's tiara vanished to be replaced by the symbol of the planet Pluto in the middle of her forehead that glowed with a soft garnet hew. In awe we watched as the bodies of Uranus and Neptune appeared before our eyes as I felt Mamoru wrap his arms around my middle from behind. "I came as soon as they vanished feeling the gathering of energy in this room," he whispered in my ear as I only nodded all of our eyes transfixed on what was happening before our eyes. In awe and with tears in our eyes we watched as Michiru and Haruka's pure heart crystals left their Guardian Talisman's going back into their bodies as their eyes fluttered open. "The Guardian Talisman's," Neptune's soft voice said, "no sacrifices were required after all," Haruka's deeper tone added. "The Deep Aqua Mirror," Neptune said her hand taking her talisman into it. "The Space Sword," Uranus said doing the same, "and the Garnet Orb are united once again," Pluto said as the three each raised their Talisman's into the air.

A soft, beautiful and blinding light filled the air above the three Guardian Talismans in the form of a ball of light within which was formed a beautiful gold and ruby grail, that could only be The Holy Grail, that Haruka-san had said if placed within the hands of the Messiah could save the world from the silence.

**~ S ~ **

"The Holy Grail," Eudial said the gleam in her eye becoming almost maniacal. "It's mine," she said firing her Fire Buster first at us, and then Pluto, Uranus and Neptune before rushing towards the grail. "I won't let you have it," I said, propelling my body through the flames. "Out of my way," Eudial said firing her Fire Buster at me and I just managed to avoid the attack but was still affected by the heat as I kept step in step with Eudial who knowing I was to close to her did not dare to try to use her Fire Buster a third time as it came down to a foot race between herself and me for the Holy Grail. Jumping from the ground at the same moment I somehow managed to push her our of the way my gloved fingers wrapping around the base of the Holy Grail as soft golden light filled the room extinguishing the flames of Eudial's Fire Buster attack.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

As the Holy Grail was taken into Sailor Moon's hands a young woman fell to the floor of her bedroom upon her hands and knees screaming in pain tears falling from her onyx like eyes her short black hair hiding the tormented look on her face. Deep below the girl in a strange subspace the base of the Death Buster's shook as if where about to be torn apart by an earthquake, as the Professor who had been in the laboratory working on making more Daimon eggs stopped what he was doing for a moment, as he realized what was going on, putting the test tube he had in his hands down, as the very foundation around him continued to shake resounding himself to whatever fate now had in store for himself and the rest of the Death Busters.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

The golden light from the Holy Grail embraced me in its warm embrace changing my fuku. A golden belt with a clasp that resembled the one found upon my broach now rested above the skirt of my fuku that had turned white with a single band of gold and blue at the bottom, the pink bows on the back of my fuku turning into white see through silk growing in length and falling almost to the floor, but during this breath taking transformation of my fuku what no one noticed was the two, three pointed white berets much like those in my hair were now in Sailor Chibi-Moon's hair as well the young woman surprised by the added weight to her hair let her gloved fingers run over the additions to her fuku to amazed by their sudden appearance and the change in my own fuku to say anything about it.

"No, this, this can not be, give me the grail," Eudial said yelling the words, "Fire Buster," launching her attack towards me. Still being surrounded by the soft golden light that was embracing me I didn't say a word as I raised my hand the fire stopping as it hit the shield of energy encasing my body. Then without knowing why I pushed my hand forward the golden light and Eudial's flames flying back toward the member of the Witches 5 engulfing her body within them though I could almost swear I heard Eudial in a heartbroken whisper say, "Kaolinite-sama," before what was left of the energy I had sent towards Eudial broke one of the stained glass windows of the cathedral slowly dispersing leaving nothing more than golden sparkles that looked like glitter to float through the air softly towards the ground.

"Princess," Neptune said wonder in her tone. "Hime, you, are you the Messiah that we have been searching for," Uranus added causing as I softly smiled at the two guardians of the outer solar system before I felt my legs giving out underneath me, "Usagi," the girls said as Mamoru caught me before I could fall to the ground my fuku transforming back to the way it had once been as I felt the weight of the Holy Grail as it rested itself in my lap. "Mamoru, **minna**," I said to assure them all I was fine as they gathered around me. "She is not the one," Neptune said causing us to turn towards her, Uranus and Pluto. "If Usagi-hime, where the Messiah, she would have had total control of the Holy Grail, its energy would never have drained her in such a way," Uranus said sadly as Pluto remained strangely silent though she seemed almost sad in way.

"It looks like we have a new mission Haruka," Michiru said to Haruka-san who slowly nodded. "Hime, we will leave the Holy Grail with you, and the guardians until the Messiah can be found, guard it well," Uranus said the two bowing their heads in respect to me and the other guardians before making their way towards the exit of the cathedral. "Princess, Prince, Small Lady, Guardians, this battle with the Death Buster's is far from over, and though we protect you from a distance princess, and our ways are not those of your guardians, we shall always be their for you. Until we meet again, farewell," Pluto added bowing her head in respect as well as she followed Uranus and Neptune out of the grand wooden doors of the cathedral.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

"Sir," Mimete said walking up behind the professor who was bent over his usual workbench softly laughing. "The Holy Grail has been found," Mimete added as the professor's laughter only increased. "Sailor Moon and the Guardians are in possession of the item sir," she added as the professor turned towards her his laughter coming to an abrupt stop though their was still an almost maniacal smile upon his face. "They may have the grail, but the Messiah is not among them," the professor said. "If any of them had the power to control the Holy Grail, this building the Daimon Eggs that turn into pods, us we would all be gone. But look around you Mimete not even so much as crack, in the foundation," the professor said as laughter once again started to rumble from his chest.

"Well that is a shame," Mimete said smiling as well. "I wonder though, don't we have someone who does possess the talents to wield the Holy Grail," Mimete said in a tone that was not a question but more of a statement. "Oh, yes, I do believe that that is indeed the case," the professor said as far above him in a house that was one of many places that helped hide the subspace that this laboratory like environment was hidden within a young girl set both of her pale hands clutching her chest sweet poring from her, hiding her onyx like eyes with a small curtain of short black hair falling around her face trying to regain her composure after what she thought was nothing more than another one of her seizures.

**Note:**

So ends Act 11. In our next act Chibi-usa will meet someone who will become her first and best friend during her return trip into the past. Fan's of anime and manga as well most likely already know who it is that I speak of, so in order not to give anything away I think I shall simply not say anything more on the matter.

So until next time;

I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime

PS

The votes are in, and have been tallied.

Our dear Meioh Setsuna a.k.a. Sailor Pluto will be paired with . . .

Kunzite!

The leader of the Shitennou, when Prince Endymion is not around of course, with the guardian of time, an interesting challenge and I look forward to developing their relationship in future acts. Thank you all my dear readers for your participation!


	13. Chapter 13

*** ACT 12 * **

"How are you feeling oh Messiah of Silence," the professor asked after bowing to a figure hidden by shadows who was setting on a high back chair surrounded by stuffed animals. "Not so well," a voice that thought it was deep and dark was still straining to be used, weak like one who had not been able to use their voice for a very long time replied. "Always does this body try to reject me, you must bring me the lights of Pure Heart Crystals, only then can I be fully awakened, only then can our goals reach their fruition," the voice said to the professor. "It will be done, you will be awakened my Messiah." "Do not fail me," the voice of the Messiah of Silence said. "**Hai**," the professor said bowing as he left the room going to talk with Mimete about her research on a new way of collecting Pure Heart Crystals.

"The cormorant is a unique bird that when catching a fish first keeps them deep in its throat. Ukai, is the fishing method based on these birds unique style of fishing. This sir, is the method that I propose our Daimon will now use to collect Pure Heart Crystals. Knowing that we need the Pure Heart Crystals in order to help revive the Messiah of Silence, so that she may use the Holy Grail to spread the everlasting Silence over this world I feel this is the best method in order to bring the Pure Heart Crystals back here safely," Mimete said as the professor nodded his glasses glinting in the light as his head moved. "Your research is sound, and this method does seem as if it would work well, very well Mimete, I approve your idea," the professor said causing Mimete to smile. "Thank you sir, I have already picked our first target using this new method. His name is Yosaku Eda who is filming a scene for his new movie, The Akafuji Gunman, at Juban Natural Park today," Mimete said giving a picture and small profile on the target she had chosen.

"I will prepare a suitable item for the Daimon egg to inhabit at once, so make your preparations ," the professor said as with a curtsy Mimete replied, "of course sir," Mimete replied her burnt orange high heals clicking upon the floor of the laboratory as she left the room.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

"The Holy Grail, as you know princess, guardians, and advisors to the **senshi**, is an item of incredible power," Setsuna-**san** told us all as we had gathered at Hikawa **Jinja** having invited Haruka-**tachi** after what had happened in the Marine Cathedral but only Setsuna had come. "In the hands of the Messiah, it is not a weapon, but a means to bring an end to The Silence, but there is another, one who if allowed to hold the Holy Grail shall bring the dark destructive end of all things, in their hands they shall bring the Silence" Setsuna-san said as Rei-**chan** tensed for a moment before Minako-chan who was setting next to her took Rei's hand into her own asking if she was ok only for Rei-chan to say she was fine she like us all turning our attention back towards Setsuna-san. "That princess is why you must protect the Holy Grail. Haruka, and Michiru as well as myself, trust you and the guardians with its safety until the Messiah can be found." "Domo Arigato," I whispered as Setsuna-san stood.

"There is no need to thank me princess, please forgive me but I must be going." "Can you not stay for a little longer," Ami-chan asked only for Setsuna-san to reply, "sorry but no, Haruka and Michiru need my assistance in finding the Messiah, farewell," she said with a bow of respect towards us all before leaving the room. "Well at least we know more than we did," Mako-chan said though Luna added, "but I wish they would be more open with us only for Artemis to interrupt and say, "their ways are not our own Luna-chan, and I feel that they have reasons to keep us at a distance," making the rest of us nod our heads in agreement. "Plu," Chibi-usa's voice said interrupting our conversation before it could go any farther. "Oh, I'm sorry Chibi-usa she already had to leave," I said kneeling down and gladly allowing Chibi-usa into my arms, as she let out a deep sigh.

"Ah, I wanted to see her, and spend the day with her at the park," Chibi-usa said after I let her go from the hug, readjusting a pretty white dress hat with a pink bow that myself and Mamoru had bought her as a welcome back present only a day after she had returned to the past. "What park did you want Setsuna-san to take you to," Minako-chan asked surprising Chibi-usa with her question. "Oh, um well I was planning for us to spend the day at Juban Natural Park," Chibi-usa replied only to make Minako-chan smile trying to hide her laughter. "What's so funny," Rei-chan asked her. "Well I don't know if you knew, Chibi-usa but today in Juban Natural Park Yosaku Eda is filming some scenes for his new movie, The Akafuji Gunman." "Really," Chibi-usa said stars in her eyes, that could only come for a child thinking about getting to meet someone famous. "Oh Usagi-chan can we go," Chibi-usa asked me, "do you think we could get his autograph, Luna and me have watched a few of his movies, oh **onegai** Usagi-chan, please," Chibi-usa said speaking almost to quickly for me to follow thought I somehow managed to catch every word said.

"Minako-chan," I asked looking towards the pop idol who with a large smile said, "it won't be easy, but I think I can get us front row, and our fans here their autographs," Minako-chan said looking to Chibi-usa and Luna the latter of the two far to happy to notice Luna blushing as Artemis gave her a look about being a Yosaku Eda fan, something that was clear by the look the silver haired boy was giving her he had never known about Luna before. "Well why are we setting around here for, let's go," Mako-chan said pumping her first in the air, "yea," the rest of us said all of us caught in the excitement of the moment as we made our way out of the temple and towards Juban Natural Park.

**~ S ~ **

Minako-chan wasn't the type to flaunt her celebrity status but for an excited Chibi-usa and an embarrassed Luna she had took full advantage of being a pop idol getting us into the crowd of fans that had formed around the filming sight but not wanting anyone in the crowd to recognize her Minako-chan decided against getting us as close as one could get to the filming set, but none of us blamed her. "Their he is," Rei-chan said being the first to spot him," "were, I can't see him," Chibi-usa asked jumping up and down, "I don't know I can't see him either," Luna said and though not jumping up and down she was stretching her neck as far as she could trying to see over or through the crowd. Just as I was about to let Chibi-usa get in front of me and closer to Ami-chan who said she would let the two have her spot the wind picked up taking Chibi-usa's new hat from her head. "Oh, no," she said rushing after the hat and when Luna and Artemis asked her if she wanted them to come with her she shook her head no saying, "that's ok," before turning back around in pursuit of her hat as me and the other girls could only smile and shake our heads at how independent Chibi-usa wanted to be.

**~ S ~ **

"Oh please," Chibi-usa said chasing after her hat. "Someone please help, mama Usagi bought me that hat, I don't want to lose it" I asked not being able to catch up to the item drifting lazily through the air just out of her reach. A young woman who had been setting on a bench who had short black hair that framed her face and eyes like onyx heard what I was saying and looking up saw the white hat with a pink ribbon that was drifting through the air. "I'll get it," she said her voice soft, and in a way weak as if she had trouble breathing or just didn't talk much as she stood and chased down the hat grabbing it out of the air and pinning it to the ground only a few feet from a pond. "**Domo Arigato**," I said catching up to the girl. "It's ok, I'm glad I could help," the mysterious young woman said handing Chibi-usa back her hat. "My name is Chibi-usa, it is nice to meet you," I said sticking out my hand and smiling at the mysterious girl who with a light shade of pink in her cheeks replied, "my name is Hotaru, it's nice to meet you as well," taking my hand in her own before she grabbed her chest bending over her breathing becoming labored.

"Hotaru-chan are you ok," I asked as with a tender smile even through her heavily labored breathing Hotaru replied, "I'll be ok, things like this happen all the time," as her breathing slowed and started to return to normal. "It's a medical condition, I suffer from periodic seizures, a lot of people avoid me because of it, they think I am weird," Hotaru said as with a tenderness in my eyes I took her hand in mine. "I don't think your weird at all, in fact, do, do you want to be my friend Hotaru-chan," I said causing Hotaru's onyx like eyes to actually water with tears as she squeezed my hand with her own. "I would like that, Chibiusa-chan," she replied the two of us laughing together before I asked her if she wanted to go play somewhere, to which Hotaru-chan quickly agreed, quickly forgetting about the Yosaku Edu film, or getting his autograph.

**~ S ~ **

"I wonder were Chibiusa-chan ran off to," Luna asked as we all set down for a small picnic lunch that Mako-chan had put together for us before we had left to go to the park. "She most likely found the rose gardens and got distracted, they are her favorite flower after all," Ami-chan ever our voice of reason said as we all nodded in agreement. "Well she is Usagi's daughter," Rei-chan said teasingly, "hey," I said pretending to be angry but both of us couldn't keep it up and started to laugh the rest of the girls laughing as well before we heard people, who sounded as if they were yelling. "Strange," Minako-chan said, "did they already start filming so soon after break," she wondered before a group of girls ran by being hit by what seemed to be blue paint followed by, "A Daimon," I said, "**minna henshin**," Minako-chan the rest of us nodding our heads ready to once again fight in order to protect those who could not protect themselves.

"Ok, Western, you have tormented those fools long enough, time to focus on our target," Mimete said. "Of course ma'am, I'll get right on that," the Daimon, Western said with a tip of its hat. "Now you just stay nice and still Yosaku-san, and I promise this won't hurt a bit," Western said stepping towards the actor only to have the young red head who was his co-star step in front of him both arms held out wide. "Leave him alone," she said as Yosaku Edu said, "no, Yumi, don't," trying to get her to stop but she refused with a violent shake of her head. "Ah how sweet young love, Western," Mimete said, "yes ma'am I'm on it," Western said throwing of all things a giant horseshow that went around Yumi's neck spinning a few times sending her to the ground. "Yumi," Eda said but before he could go to her he found himself face to face with the monster that had hurt her. "Well hello their Yosaku-san, how are you," Western said taking Eda's head into her hand leaning in as if she were going to kiss him.

"Stop right their," me and the other girls said walking towards the Daimon and the strange young woman with curly blond hair that was controlling it. "The Sailor Guardian's, quick Western, take the pure heart crystal," Mimete said, "sure thing ma'am," Western said turning towards Eda-san who was still in her grasp, "oh no you don't," I said the Spiral Moon Heart Rod already within my grasp. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack," I yelled launching my attack only for the Daimon, Western to fire its gun shattering the hearts that came from my rod as if they were nothing more than glass. "This one is more powerful than the others," Venus said as I whispered, "impossible." Western with a nod in our direction leaned towards Eda-san as if she was going to kiss him once more only to make a sucking sound until out of Yosaku's mouth came his pure heart crystal that the Daimon actually swallowed. "She swallowed it," Ami-chan said sounding disgusted.

"A job well done Western, now for us to return to the professor," the mysterious blond to say before we heard a familiar tenor voice yell, "World Shaking," quickly followed by a softer voice saying "Deep Submerge," which caused the Daimon to actually lose the pure heart crystal for a moment before it quickly swallowed it again. "Guided by a new era, I am Sailor Uranus, acting magnificently," "likewise I am Sailor Neptune, acting gracefully," the two said as the mysterious blond with a heavy sigh said, "oh great you two are here as well. How dare you all interfere with my plans I am Mimete of the Witches 5, oh no I guess 4 would be more accurate now," she said and if Mimete were an anime character one could almost imagine that she would be drawn in this moment with a boiler red face and steam coming from her ears.

"You have no where to go," Uranus said, "give us the pure heart crystal or," here Neptune stopped talking leaving what the two would do to Mimete and the Daimon completely up to their imaginations. "You dare threaten me," Mimete said looking around wildly as if trying to find a way out of this situation. "Ah, she said her eyes resting on a nearby bush, "quick Western, grab those kids," Mimete said and we heard a very familiar voice from within the voice yell, "no, Hotaru-chan," before a rope that Western had on her that had been fashioned into a lasso dragged Chibi-usa from the bushes. "I think that myself and Western will now be on our way, if I so much as think that I see any of you following me, well I won't be responsible for what happens," Mimete said as we all lowered our defenses realizing that their was nothing we could do without Chibi-usa getting hurt in the process.

"Dead Scream," Pluto's soft and knowing tone said as a deep royal purple orb of energy struck the rope holding Chibi-usa setting the child free. "Plu," Chibi-usa said happily as the guardian of the gates of time revealed herself. "Quickly princess, use the grail, undergo the second henshin," Pluto said to me and with a nod I let the mystical item come to my hands the words I knew must be said already coming to me as if I had always known them. "Crisis-Make-up," I yelled becoming the changes to my fuku taking place just as they had the first time I had touched the Holy Grail. "Western get her," Mimete yelled as the Daimon saying nothing tipped its hat as upon its strange pogo stick like horse Western started charging me, and once again I felt the words come to me so holding my Spiral Moon Heart Rod in my grasp I yelled, "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache," launching the attack sending a spiraling calipee of hearts towards Western who seemed to be frozen in her tracks for a moment as the colors of the rainbow swept over her before a giant heart crashed into her body.

"Love…Lovely," it screamed morphing from a Daimon into an old fashioned pistol that fell to the ground the Daimon Egg coming out of it as to all of our surprise a dark shadow that resembled a cormorant and not a ghost emerged giving one last of its calls before vanishing into nothingness. "This, this isn't over guardians, we will meet again," Mimete said fading from before our eyes in a display of rusty golden sparkles fluttering through the air slowly until vanishing completely just as I felt the power of my super henshin leave me as I fell to my knees the Holy Grail once again setting in my lap. "Usagi," the girls said rushing to my side helping me to my feat as I whispered, "oh, that is tiring." "A job well done **hime**," Uranus said. "Now I see that the Holy Grail truly is in capable hands," "we shall let you hold on to it for now, farewell," Uranus said as if finishing what Neptune had been saying before the two with a slight bow of their heads began to walk away.

"Does it have to be this way, do we always have to work separately," Mako-chan asked and it was Pluto who answered. "Our ways our not the same as yours, there is something that only we can do, princess, guardians, until we next meet," she said following after Uranus and Neptune. "Even Pluto," I heard Ami-chan whisper. "Oh thank goodness you are all alright," we heard Luna say as she and Artemis rushed towards us from their hiding place that had been near enough for them to watch but, not be spotted or harmed. "Wait were did Chibiusa-chan go," Luna asked as with a sigh I said, "I am sure she is checking on her friend who she saved lets give them some time before we go looking for her," and the others agreed wondering just who this mysterious, Hotaru-chan that Chibi-usa didn't want to be hurt was.

**~ S ~ **

"Hotaru-chan," I'm so glad you're ok," I said taking a step towards her only to fall because of the scrape I had gotten on my knee from making sure the Daimon had not harmed her. "You're hurt, and just because you tried to save me," Hotaru-chan said leaning down next to me. "I'll be ok, and don't forget you're my friend so of course I didn't want that, that thing hurting you," I said stopping myself as I realized I was about to call the creature a Daimon something that a normal girl my age shouldn't know. "Still, here it's better if I show you," Hotaru-chan said stretching out her hand as her entire body started to glow a soft lavender the scrape on my knee disappearing before my now amazed eyes. "This is a gift I have had sense I was a little girl," Hotaru-chan said quietly. "It, it scares people," she added looking down at the grass. "It doesn't scare me," I said with a smile causing Hotaru to smile as well before her breathing become labored once again a seizure causing her to clutch at her chest for a few moments, and of course I asked if she was ok only for her after a few moments to insist she was fine, saying that because it was growing so late she needed to go home.

"I can't let you go alone," I said pulling out a pink cell phone that had once belonged to Luna, but because she could no longer use it to become a senshi herself she had given it to me to keep in touch with the others in case of an emergency. "**Moshi moshi**," I was glad to hear Usagi answer when I dialed her phone number. "Usagi-chan, it's me Chibi-usa, is it ok if I walk my friend home, I, I don't want her walking home alone," I asked. "Of course you can, you just be careful on the way back home and keep your cell phone turned on," Usagi-chan said making me smile. "Oh domo arigato, Usagi-chan, I have to go but I promise I'll be safe," I said before hanging up the phone. "Arigato, Chibiusa-chan," Hotaru-chan said as I helped her to her feet. "No problem," I replied helping her to her feet the two of us walking towards her home.

"Hotaru-chan, their you are, I'm so glad your ok, I was starting to get worried because it was so late," a man wearing round full moon spectacles soft lavender dress pants and a white shirt said greeting me and Hotaru-chan when we walked up to her large mansion like home. "It's ok papa," Hotaru-chan said letting the man grab her in a hug as I stood their with a warm smile playing across my face. "I had an attack, but my new friend Chibiusa-chan stayed with me through the entire seizure and even got permission to walk me home," Hotaru-chan said smiling at me, as I did the same. "Well then it is very nice to meet you Chibi-usa, I am Hotaru's papa Tomeo Souichi," the man who had grey hair and eyes much like his daughters said extending his hand for me to shake which I did though very pink in the cheeks. "It's nice to meet you as well Soichi-san, but I have to be getting home myself, see you soon right Hotaru-chan," I said turning towards my dark haired friend with a smile. "Hai," she said with a warm smile towards me as after waving to each other I started to make my way back to Mamo-chan and Usagi's home thinking about my own papa.

**~ S ~ **

"Goodnight, papa," Hotaru said to me after I had tucked her into her bed and was about to shut the door to her room. "Goodnight Hotaru-chan, sweet dreams," I said closing the door to her room softly humming to myself walking towards the end of the hallway were I raised my hand causing a door that had not been their before to appear as if it had always been their. Opening the door I took a white laboratory coat, like those scientists wear from a hanger by the door slowly putting it on closing the door behind me hiding me in shadow, my round glasses catching the light of the Bunsen Burners and vials down below were Daimon Eggs could be seen incubating until they were needed to form Daimon Pods. "Welcome back professor, did you find her," I heard Mimete ask from below causing me to smile down at her my smile just as dark and sinister as her own. "Yes, she is fine, and it would seem she has made a friend," I said starting to laugh at the thought, friends such foolishness, I thought to myself walking down the stairs as I listened to Mimete talk about the next target she had picked out.

**Note:**

So ends Act 12. Hotaru-chan is now officially in my story, and it only took twelve chapters to do it LOL! Anyway the next Act will be more for fun than anything else as it is based on a more comical than dramatic episode from the anime S Arc storyline.

So till next time;

I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime


	14. Chapter 14

*** ACT 13 ***

Mamoru walked through Juban Natural Park it was night and the stars and a beautiful full moon were reflected within the waters of a reflecting pool it was here that Haruka-san, Michiru-san and Setsuna-san had asked to meet with him, alone and without the other **senshi** present but the Shitennou ever loyal to their master were not as easily fooled as Usagi had been and were following at a respectable distance from their prince. "Welcome Prince Endymion," Michiru-san was the first to speak revealing herself. "Heir to the Earth Kingdom," Haruka-san said revealing stepping next to her partner. "Husband of our princess, Serenity," Setsuna-san was the last to reveal herself taking her place to Haruka and Michiru's right side. "So you are the guardians of outer solar system," Mamoru said the three nodding their heads before transforming into their senshi forms Mamoru and the others allowing their civilian attire to be replaced by their armor.

"Prince, Shitennou, we have asked you because we no longer wish for you, your Shitennou, our Princess or her guardians to fight against the Death Busters, Pluto said her voice as calm and serene as it always was. "But why, why do you refuse our help at every turn, why do you wish to fight this battle alone, answer us that guardian of time," Kunzite asked causing Pluto to actually smile turning her attention towards the leader of the Shitennou though it was not she who answered. "It is because this is our mistake, long ago we were charged by Queen Serenity, gods rest her soul, to watch over the Earth and Moon Kingdoms from the outer rim of the Solar System," Uranus said taking a step forward Neptune right at her side. "The Death Busters, are not from this galaxy, and they found their way to Earth when myself and Uranus were still unaware of our duties as senshi and Pluto was still charged with watching the gates of time," Neptune said sounding tired.

"This cross is ours to hold, all we ask is that you let us bare its weight," Pluto said. "What you say has merit," Endymion said a warm smile upon his lips. "But the enemy is here," Jadeite said. "The princess cares to much to simply stand aside and allow the Death Busters to do as they please," Zoicite added. "And were the princess goes, her guardians and our prince are never far behind," Nephrite said. "And our duty Sailor Pluto, is to protect our prince, I am afraid that that is our answer," Kunzite was the last to say anything. "Then it would seem that we can not come to an agreement," Pluto said. "As long as my wife is willing to protect this Earth, we can not," Endymion said. "Every bit as noble now as you were then," Neptune said with a sad smile. "All we can ask of you now, is please stay out of our way, and do not interfere in what we do," Uranus said her tone taking on a tone of authority. "Farewell prince, Shitennou," Pluto said and the three seemed to vanish as quickly as they had come.

"Should we tell Usagi-**hime** and the others," Jadeite asked. "No, at least not for now," Endymion said as Nephrite, Zoicite and Kunzite nodded their heads Jadeite doing the same as the five let their armors fade, civilian attire taking its place. "Let's head back, if Usagi wakes up before I return, well I could never lie to her," Mamoru said and his four Shitennou said nothing as they left the park and headed back towards their homes.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

"So Chibi-usa asked Usagi to accompany her to meet her new friend, and Usagi asked you to baby set," Minako asked me a large grin on her face. "Hai, Mina-chan," I replied looking down at the child in my arms a tender look in my eyes glad that baby Chibi-Usa slept so easily. "Did Chibi-usa come ask you questions about what she should do when she meets her new friend," I asked Minako. "Yea, she called me, and asked me how she should dress. I told her that it wouldn't have to be anything to formal just were something that is nice," Minako replied. "Ami-chan got a phone call to, this one about presents, she told Chibi-usa that a gift is not necessary but if she did buy something make it a book, or something that shows her interests," I said as Minako nodded adding, "she asked Makoto for a cookie recipe, and then Usagi helped Chibi-usa bake them." "Hum, I wonder Ami thinks and I agree, do you think that she found herself, you know a boyfriend," I asked.

"A boyfriend, Reiko, you shouldn't jump to such conclusions," Minako said setting down beside me draping an arm over my shoulder. "Besides, who says it has to be a boyfriend," Minako added with a wink giving me a peck on the cheek causing me to blush. "Well boy or girl she asked me about how formal or informal she should be, I told her to use more respectful phrases when talking with her new friends parents or guardians but it was perfectly ok to be more familiar when talking with her new friend," I said. "So she came to each of us for advice, and now she has Usagi escorting her, ah first love," Minako said pretending to wipe a fake tear from her eye. "Now who is jumping to conclusions Mina-chan," I asked. "Your right, but why else would Chibi-usa go to all of this trouble." "No clue, but," and here I pulled out my cell phone, "that is why we and I am sure Ami and Makoto as well will be calling Usagi later," causing Minako to laugh and because it was so contagious I couldn't help but join her.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

"So did you find something to give as a gift for your new friend Chibi-usa," I asked as we left a local book store. "Hai, it's a manga by Ukon Katakuri, I read his first book on my last visit here and I loved his work so now I'm going to read this one and give a copy to Hotaru-chan as well," Chibi-usa said with a smile showing me the manga's. "Oh I've heard of his work, I think I read something about the third book in the series but I can't remember," I said. "You know I think I did to, hum how strange," Chibi-usa answered both of us shaking our heads in agreement as the doors to the book stores closed behind us neither of us seeing the poster on the class door that told that Ukon Katakuri would be at the book store signing copies of all of his works including his newest manga that had just been released, that very day.

"So what is your friend like," I asked Chibi-usa. "Oh, Hotaru-chan is very nice, sweet, and caring, even if she seems a little frail," Chibi-usa answered saying the last part more quietly though I heard her anyway, and the image of a young man setting in a bed Chibi-usa setting in a chair by his side came to my mind. "You must really like them **ne**," I asked as with a large smile on my face I watched Chibi-usa's face turn as pink as her hair does when she becomes Sailor Chibi-Moon. "Hai," Chibi-usa said softly. "Hotaru-chan is my best friend, don't get me wrong, Luna-chan and Artemis-kun are great friends but, I don't know there is just something, different about Hotaru-chan," Chibi-usa said and I couldn't help but giggle. "Usagi," Chibi-usa said in a questioning tone hearing me. "Oh its nothing," I said a warm smile stile playing across my lips, and now more than ever I was excited to meet this person that had captured my future daughters attention so thoroughly.

"Wow," was the only word I could think of when I saw the size of the house that Chibi-usa's new friend Hotaru-chan lived in. "Come on," Chibi-usa said impatiently grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the front door causing me to chuckle. After getting me to ring the doorbell we waited and when the door opened I dropped the bag of cookies that me and Chibi-usa had made. "Mimete," I whispered and the blond turned towards me with a warm smile. "Hello, my name is Hagyu Mimi, how may I help you," she asked. "Oh no the cookies," Chibi-usa said and I bent down to get them apologizing to Chibi-usa while thinking to myself, "no, I must be imagining things, she looks so much like her but the personality," and here I trailed off standing back up to see a man with grey hair and full moon spectacles standing behind the blond, the glass over his left eye seemed to have a strange symbol carved into it, the symbol was a prism surrounded by a pentagram but before I could look more closely at it he spoke.

"Oh, I remember you, your Hotaru's friend, Chibi-usa, right," he asked speaking to Chibi-usa who nodded a large smile on her face. "Hai," Chibi-usa said. "Hello sir, I'm Chibi-usa's, cousin Tsukino Usagi," "Nice to meet you Usagi-san I am Professor Tomoe Souichi," he said with a smile as I returned the gesture saying it was nice to meet him as well. "Mimi, why don't you show our guests into the setting room, I'll go tell Hotaru her friend is here and make us all some tea," the professor said giving me and Chibi-usa a nod of his head before walking away a smile on his face as he gently hummed a tune I didn't recognize under his breath. "This way," Mimi said her voice calm, and gentle as she lead the way into the house. "Feel free to set wherever you wish, I am sure Hotaru-**sama** shall be here shortly," Mimi said bowing to us before leaving me and Chibi-usa alone.

"She seems nice," Chibi-usa said once Mimi was gone. "Hai," I replied wondering if she was some sort of housekeeper or maid before the two of us decided to set on the loveseat to wait for Hotaru. We had been waiting for almost thirty minutes and I could tell Chibi-usa seemed worried, so I was going to go and see what was going on when the door to the room opened and I quickly set back down as a young woman, about Luna's age if I had to guess entered the room, she had short black hair that framed her face, onyx like eyes, and was wearing a black one piece dress, matching pantyhose and house slippers. "Hotaru-chan," Chibi-usa said with excitement as Hotaru walked over to us, and in a softer but still warm tone replied, "Chibiusa-chan." "A girl," I whispered though Chibi-usa and Hotaru heard me the latter of the two actually trying to hide a giggle. "You thought Hotaru-chan was a boy didn't you Usagi," my future daughter said to me with a very familiar smile very similar to my own when I knew I was right about what I had said. "Hai," I admitted turning quite pink in the cheeks.

"That wasn't very nice of you Chibiusa-chan," Hotaru said as Chibi-usa turned to her friend. "I know, but Usagi and all of her friends jumped to conclusions about you, so I thought I would teach them a little lesson," trying her best to keep from laughing Hotaru doing the same. "Ok, I admit it is rather funny, no more jumping to conclusions," I said holding out a pinky that Chibi-usa took with her own the both of us shaking hands with our pinkies before letting our arms drop. "You two seem very close," Hotaru said, "is she your sister Chibiusa-chan," Hotaru asked and Chibi-usa explained instead of me how many people made that mistake before going with the "cousins" excuse that we had come up with. "Wow, so how about we go to my room, it will be much quieter up their," Hotaru said just as the door opened showing Mimi standing their holding a tea set.

"Ah, I see," Mimi said with a warm smile. "Do you wish for me to take this to your room then Miss Hotaru," she asked. "No, that's alright Mimi, I can do that," Hotaru said taking the tea set from Mimi before asking her to follow her. "Are you ok, Hotaru-chan, you seemed kind of upset about what Mimi said," Chibi-usa asked her friend. "Oh, no its not that at all," Hotaru said turning her head. "It's just dad is a very famous professor and between running Mugen Gakuen Academy and being a teacher at the Academy as well papa is always so busy that he can't always look after me himself. He hired Mimi and some others to watch over the house and me, but I have never been comfortable being treated as better than someone else, you know being waited on hand and foot. That is why I always try to do something myself instead of asking Mimi or one of the other girls to do it for me whenever I can," Hotaru said with a sad sort of smile.

"But what about your mother," I asked and Hotaru stopped for a moment before turning towards us with a heavy breath she said, "she died," and I quickly apologized for being so bold with my questioning but the young woman assured me it was fine, "she died when I was very young so I don't remember much about her, oh here we are," Hotaru said opening the door to her room. "Wow," Chibi-usa said looking around in awe and I felt the same way. Hotaru's room was painted in soft purple colors, and all of the furniture she had in the room was made from black oak, while a large collection of lamps seemed to adorn every available space. "Oh, I love your room Hotaru-chan, it somehow reminds me of you in how soft and warm of a feeling it gives," Chibi-usa said making Hotaru blush as she thanked Chibi-usa before the tea set fell from her hands and Hotaru fell to the floor, as if she had just suffered from a dizzy spell.

"Hotaru-chan," Chibi-usa said with concern kneeling by her friends side me doing the same not noticing my Heart Moon Broach slip out from its normal place beneath my shirt. "I'm ok," Hotaru said with a smile before her eyes landed on my broach. "Oh what a beautiful broach, may I, Usagi-san," she asked me and seeing no harm in it I nodded my head yes as Hotaru took the broach into her hand. "Warmth," Hotaru said her voice somewhat changed her eyes blank. "A warm light, as long as I hold this," she added before the haze in her eyes cleared as she let go of my broach her hand going to her mouth. "Did, did I just say something strange," she asked sadness in her voice, "you must think I'm very odd," she added unshed tears forming behind her onyx like eyes. "Your not odd at all," Chibi-usa said as I nodded my head in agreement. "Chibi-usa your present," I said to help clear the air and with an enthusiastic nod Chibi-usa pulled out the books from the bag holding them, causing a piece of parchment that had been in the bag as well to float to the ground.

"What's this," I said picking up the paper. "Ukon Katakuri, book signing, today," I said and Chibi-usa looked just as surprised as I did. "Oh, can we go Usagi-chan, and Hotaru-chan can come to, if you want," Chibi-usa said looking towards Hotaru who with a warm smile on her face said, "that does sound like fun, can we do that Usagi-san, please," Hotaru asked, and with Chibi-usa giving me those big round puppy dog like eyes, and Hotaru sounding so sweet and kind in her request I was simply no match for the two of them working together so seamlessly and quickly agreed that we could go.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

"Ukon-san," a young woman's voice said to the famous author just as he was about to get into his car causing him to turn around to see a young woman with short curly blond hair standing their with a predatory smile holding a silver suitcase with a black star on the side in her arms. "I don't know if you remember but you signed this book for me, to Mimete-san, thank you for reading my work," Mimete said setting the suitcase on the ground. "It is really to bad, that someone of your talent shall soon lose their life," Mimete said before yelling, "Daimon come forth," causing the suitcase to open as purple smoke poured out as a feminine voice said, "Uhenshu," as a Daimon that looked like an inappropriately dressed secretary appeared. "Quickly Uhenshu his pure heart crystal take it," Mimete yelled. "Yes ma'am," the Daimon said moving towards Ukon Katakuri who was frozen with fear next to his car just as Usagi who had been walking by saw what was going on and quickly looked back towards Chibi-usa who was walking at Hotaru's pace a few feet behind her.

"Chibi-usa," I said turning towards her. "Ukon-san isn't here the book signing is already over, the Crown isn't to far away, you should take Hotaru-chan their," I said with a quick glance to my side and Chibi-usa realizing that something was happening that would require the Sailor Senshi turned towards Hotaru. "Come on Hotaru, it looks like we missed the signing but we are close to the Crown and you can meet Motoki-san," Chibi-usa said with such enthusiasm that Hotaru gladly agreed and once I was sure the two were out of hearing range I took my Heart Moon Broach into my hands and yelled, "Moon Cosmic Power, Make-up," just as the Daimon had swallowed Ukon's pure heart crystal. "Time to return to the professor, Uhenshu," Mimete said but before she and the Daimon could go anywhere I made my presence known. "Stop right their, I am the pretty sailor guardian of love and justice, Sailor Moon, for trying to take the pure heart crystal of this talented artist, in the name of the moon, I shall punish you," I said taking my pose that also allowed me to be ready to fight at a moments notice.

"You again," Mimete said her smile quickly turning into a frown. "Uhenshu, take care of her before any more guardians make an appearance," Mimete yelled to the Daimon. "Yes ma'am," the Daimon said launching razor sharp pieces of paper all of various sizes at me each one I ducked, dodged and maneuvered in any way I could to avoid the deadly projectiles never giving me a change to counterattack until a large piece of clear parchment fell from the sky, one that I didn't see that pinned me to the ground causing the Daimon to smile. "Snip, snip," it said the fingers the Daimon was using to mimic a pair of scissors actually turning into an elongated version of the very item as the Daimon moved towards me its smile devilish. "I have to escape, I have to break free," I thought to myself desperately but no matter how hard I struggled I couldn't get free of the weight pressing down upon her.

"Dead Scream," the soft gentle tone of Pluto said as her attack, so unlike her voice struck the Daimon that fell to one knee. "Are you ok hime," Haruka's tenor tone asked as I turned with a warm smile to see Uranus standing their as with ease she lifted the paper off of me with ease. "Leave this to us princess," Neptune said helping me to my feet. "But," "please hime, go," Uranus said as the Daimon tried to attack us all again its blade almost striking the two of us down, Haruka was looking at me and not the Daimon the other outers not noticing it either, but just as I was about to yell at Haruka-san to move while pushing myself into her I heard a voice yell out, "Venus Love-Me Chain," as a familiar heart shaped golden belt wrapped around the blade the Daimon had created. "Stop were you are," Venus said her eyes hard, cold and calculating so much like she had been when protecting my life from the Dark Kingdom.

"We are the sailor guardians," Mars added making her presence known, "sworn to uphold truth, love and justice," Jupiter said appearing on a nearby wall. "And on behalf of the moon," Mercury said seeming to just appear beside Ukon Katakuri's body, "we shall punish you," the four said as one. "All of you, but how," Mimete said fear evident in her eyes. "Do you see," I heard Mamoru's voice say looking over my shoulder to see Tuxedo Kamen standing by my side. "We may not share philosophies but there is one we will all, always protect," he said looking towards me causing me to blush and the outers to stand silently though Pluto was smiling. "Sailor Moon, now," Rei-chan yelled at me as I nodded allowing the Holy Grail to come to my hands. "Crisis, Make-up," I yelled the words allowing my body to undergo the second **henshin** into Super Sailor Moon

"No," Mimete said vanishing from the parking lot as I brought the Spiral Heart Moon Rod to my hands as the Daimon tried unsuccessfully to escape from the vise like grip that Venus's chain had around its arm. "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache," as the attack soared towards the Daimon whose last words were, "Love…Lovely," before the Daimon converted back into a draft work of what appeared to be a manga before the Daimon Egg came out cracked open and the black ghost like figure of a cormorant poured out giving one last shriek before vanishing forever as I fell to my knees the super transformation leaving me once more though Mamoru was right their making sure I was fine as the other girls came closer as well the coldness in Minako's eyes gone as with Rei-chan by her side and Mako-chan and Ami-chan right behind them smiles of relief on both their faces. "Ukon-san will be fine his heart I returned his heart crystal, and he is resting comfortably," Ami-chan said as I nodded glad that Ukon-san would be fine.

"Take care hime," Uranus said nodding her head and walking away a silent Neptune at her side only nodding her head in my direction before she leaned into her partners side. "They may not say it, but we will think about your words prince. My princess, guardians, until we meet again," Pluto said and with a bow of her head before she two followed after Haruka-san and Michiru-san. "Mamoru," I said looking up at my husband. "I'll explain everything, to all of you, but it is a long story and I think it best we go somewhere more private." "Ok," I said before any of the other girls could say anything. "Let's do this at the Crown, that is were Chibi-usa and Hotaru should be, oh and you girls will love her by the way," I said causing Ami, and Makoto's jaws to drop as with teasing grin Minako-chan turned to Rei-chan who replied, "ok, so you were right, Chibi-usa's new friend was a girl," which caused me to start giggling at all of my friends reactions as we found a secure place to let our henshin's fade before making our way towards Crown Karaoke.

**Note:**

And so ends Act 13. A bit lighter in tone with the girls thinking what they did about Hotaru being a boy but still it had a bit more drama involved than I first intended. Ah, well such is life. The next act will strengthen the bond that Chibi-usa and Hotaru share and is based on what I would like to call an "aw," moment in the Anime.

So till next time;

I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime


	15. Chapter 15

*** ACT 14 ***

"Let's go, Chibiusa-chan," Luna yelled at me as the school bells rang in the background as school had let out for the day and myself and Luna were glad to be making our way home with the weekend to look forward to. As we were walking past the entrance to a small space where a fountain had been built that was near the school when myself and Luna heard a very familiar voice call out, "**konnichiwa** Small Lady, Luna," causing us to turn to see, "Plu," I said rushing towards her wrapping my arms as far as they would around her as she did the same. "You shouldn't call me Plu, Small Lady, remember my name is Meioh Setsuna in this timeline," Plu said as I pouted. "Then you shouldn't call me Small Lady, or have your forgotten that everyone calls me Chibi-usa in this timeline," I said as Luna giggled and Setsuna only smiled. "I am sorry little one, I promise that if you will call me Setsuna I will not call you Small Lady," Setsuna said. "Ok but I am going to call you Sets-chan, **ne**."

"Ok," Sets-chan said in agreement as I heard Luna behind me doing her best to keep from laughing again. "Plu, we can see each other whenever we want to from now on right," I asked Sets-chan who with a warm smile replied, "of course Small Lady," winking at me as I realized I had indeed called her Plu and not Sets-chan so she hadn't broken her promise. "You two should head home before Usagi-**sama** becomes worried," Sets-chan said as myself and Luna nodded saying our goodbyes before continuing on our way home.

**~ S ~ **

"We can see each other whenever we want from now on right," I heard Michiru's soft voice say teasingly from behind me on my left side. "She is rather cute, It's hard to believe," Haruka's tenor voice said from behind me on my left. "That that little one is the heir to the moon and earth kingdom's, and the very child that the princess and prince now take care of," Michiru's softer tone chimed in once more as I saw Haruka nod her head in agreement. "I promise we will be more careful when it concerns the little one from now on," Haruka said in a lighter tone before getting much more serious. "The threat of the Silence grows more serious by the day," "yes," Michiru agreed, "we must make sure that the Messiah is found." "Also," I added, "we must prevent the awakening of the Messiah of Silence, they must not be allowed to hold the grail" I said as Haruka and Michiru nodded Haruka adding, "no matter the cost," as the three of us separated and continued to search for more clues about our enemies the Death Busters.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

It was Saturday and after asking Usagi-mama if it was ok was making my way to visit Hotaru-chan, Luna had wanted to go as well to meet Hotaru but Artemis had asked her to spend the day with him, lets just say I now have plenty of ammunition to use if I wanted to against Artemis who stuttered every other word or Luna who was as red as a tomato as she accepted to go out with him and when Usagi had asked if it was a date well both of them had been far to embarrassed to say a word before Artemis had taken Luna's hand and the two went out the front door leaving behind a giggling Usagi, and even though I hate to admit it because Artemis and Luna are my friends I had giggled as well. I was brought out of my thoughts as I came upon Hotaru's home so I decided to jog the rest of the way towards her front door where luck would have it I was just able to reach the doorbell and ring it a few times before I lost my balance and fell on my rear.

"Oh," I said gently making my way to my feet as the familiar face of Hotaru's house keeper Mimi opened the door with a warm smile. "Ah it's you, Hotaru's friend, Chibiusa-san, ne," she asked as I nodded. "I'm sorry you came so far to see Miss Hotaru, but she isn't feeling well today, and is in bed resting," Mimi said truly sounding sorry for me. "She, she'll be ok, right," I asked worried that she might have had another seizure. "Miss Hotaru will be fine," Mimi replied, "I will tell the young miss that you came by, I am sure that even on bed rest that will help to make her feel better in no time," Mimi said bowing to me as I returned the gesture as Mimi gently closed the door. "Get well soon Hotaru-chan," I said looking up towards the window that I knew looked into her room before deciding to make my way back home to spend the day with Usagi-mama who was spending the day looking after my younger self with Mamoru-papa who didn't have to work at the hospital today.

**~ S ~ **

"Who was that at the door Mimi," Hotaru asked her voice tired and almost strained as Mimi turned around eyes wide and a hand on her chest as if she had just been startled. "Oh Miss Hotaru, you scared me, you shouldn't be out of bed young miss," she added her voice going from someone who had just been scarred to a tone of concern. "Please Mimi, who was that," Hotaru asked again and Mimi looking into Hotaru's eyes knew that she wouldn't be able to lie. "It was your friend Miss Hotaru, Chibiusa-san, she came to visit you, but well I thought you were still in bed and told her that I would tell you that she had visited and sent her well wishes," Mimi said taking a sudden interest in the carpeted floor beneath her bare feet. "Really," Hotaru said a sparkle coming into her deep onyx like eyes. "Maybe she hasn't gotten to far, and I can catch up with her," Hotaru said going to the door and slipping her shoes on.

"Miss Hotaru," Mimi said as Hotaru opened the door. "Yes Mimi," Hotaru said turning as she heard the concern in Mimi's voice. "You have only just recovered, you should not strain yourself so," Mimi said as Hotaru said, "I'll be fine," and with a wave in Mimi's direction she shut the door. "What will the professor think of this turn of events," Mimi said her soft tone going darker and in a way sinister as with a wicked smile upon her lips she made her way up the stairs humming a nameless tune her dress turning black as a white laboratory like coat appeared over it, a round pair of spectacles covering her eyes and turning them from soft and caring brown to glowing yellow as Mimete prepared to tell the professor about her latest pure heart crystal target one Yuu Kazama.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

I had walked a few blocks from Hotaru's house when I heard my friends tired and strained voice saying my name causing me to turn to see Hotaru moving towards me as quickly as she could. "I'm glad I was able to catch up to you Chibiusa-chan," Hotaru said with a smile her voice strained her breath short as she held her hands to her knees. "Are, are you ok, Hotaru-chan," I asked seeing how pale my friend looked the worry I always had when it came to her health making its self easily known. "Don't worry about me," she said her smile as strained as her voice. "I, I didn't want you to have come all this way for nothing, I know Mimi wasn't rude to you, but I, I wanted to see you today as well," Hotaru said her pale cheeks now dusted with a light shade of pink my face doing the same before I watched as Hotaru's eyes started to dull before they shut and she started to fall, acting on instinct alone and although Hotaru was taller than me I somehow managed to help guide her fall to the concrete much more smooth as I rested her head in my lap tears falling from my eyes as all I could do was hope and pray she was ok.

**~ S ~ **

Even though I didn't have to go to work at the hospital today, I still thought that the weather was far to nice not to do anything so I had gone for a walk and had traveled quite a distance from my home having gone into a part of the city were many well to do families lived, but as I neared a corner I heard a very a young girl crying and turning the corner I saw Chibi-usa kneeling on her knees with another young girl's head in her lap tears falling from her eyes. "Hotaru-chan," I heard Chibi-usa said giving me the identity of the other child as I rushed up towards the two. "Chibi-usa, what happened," I said kneeling next to her. "Ami-chan, It's Hotaru-chan, I, I went to her house to visit her but she wasn't feeling well so I left, Hotaru, Hotaru-chan learned that I had visited and tried to catch up to me, she, she collapsed because she didn't give herself enough time to recover, it, it's because I went to see her, it's, it's all my fault," Chibi-usa said crying once again.

"No, Chibi-usa it isn't your fault at all, Hotaru, she wanted to see you just as you wanted to see her, that shows how close you two already are," I said. "Come on the hospital I work at is nearby, I can look over her their," I said easily picking Hotaru up into my arms as Chibi-usa stood wiping tears from her eyes though she was smiling glad I was their to help. "Let's go," I said as Chibi-usa nodded and moving quickly we headed towards Juban Hospital.

**~ S ~ **

"Ok," I said lowering Hotaru into a bed and covering her with a blanket. "You can stay here with her it you want, I need to get changed into some scrubs before I can look at her, while I'm out I'll call Usagi-chan and the others to let them know what happened," I said to Chibi-usa. "Arigato, Ami-chan," Chibi-usa said before moving a chair by her friends bed side and setting in it her eyes never leaving those of her sleeping friend. "You really care about Hotaru, don't you," I thought to myself making my way out of the room so I could get changed as quickly as possible and make some phone calls to the others as well. Setting next to Hotaru who seemed to resting peacefully I was still worried in a way that she was like this because of me, even after what Ami-chan had said to make me feel better, I was worried about my friend. "**Gomen** **nasai** Hotaru-chan," I whispered my eyes widening when Hotaru turned to her side and I jumped to my feet taking her hand into my own a smile coming to my face as unshed tears filled my eyes as Hotaru squeezed the hand I was holding her deep onyx like eyes opening to lock with my own.

"Chibiusa-chan," she said a smile coming to her face as she righted herself in the bed setting up and using the headrest of the bed as a backrest. "Hotaru-chan," I said practically jumping in the bed wrapping my arms as far as I could around her as tears of happiness came to my eyes, me never seeing the loving tender smile that came to Hotaru's lips though Ami-chan who had just came back into the room did. "Are you ok," Chibi-usa asked. "Hai," Hotaru said looking up at me. "Hello my name is Mizuno Ami, I am a friend of Chibi-usa and Usagi-chan, I am also a doctor, do you want me to look over you," Ami-chan asked as I looked up at her not wanting to let go of Hotaru-chan. "**Iie**, that is alright, I feel much better now, and my papa only allows our family doctor to do checkups on me," Hotaru-chan said as Ami nodded her head as with Hotaru-chan awake and able to talk, as a doctor Ami-chan would latter tell me she had to respect my friends wishes. "You can let me up now Chibiusa-chan," Hotaru said to me making me turn a lovely shade of pink as I let go of her and allowed her to get to her feet putting her shoes back on.

"I should head back home, papa might want our family doctor to look over me once he learned what happened, thank you Ami-san for all your help," Hotaru-chan said with a bow in Ami's direction something that Ami-chan actually returned. "Can, can I walk with you," I asked making Hotaru smile holding out her hand that I took. Just as we were leaving the room that Hotaru-chan had been in though we were almost knocked off of our feet by Usagi who had been rushing full steam towards the room but somehow managed to stop before plowing into us. "Hotaru-chan, your ok," Usagi-chan said with a smile. "Hai, thanks to Chibiusa-chan and Ami-san," my friend said making my cheeks turn pink again. "I'm glad, so were are you two headed Chibi-usa," Usagi asked me as I told her that I was going to walk with Hotaru back to her home not having the courage to actually say outloud the reason I was doing this, was because I wanted to make sure Hotaru-chan made it home safely, though I think somehow Usagi-chan knew.

"Both of you be careful, and remember Hotaru-chan, you are welcomed at our home anytime," Usagi said with a wink that caused Hotaru to blush and me to giggle as we made our way out of the hospital. Outside the hospital both myself and Hotaru were surprised by a car honking its horn but I smiled when I saw who was driving the yellow sports convertible that had startled both of us. "Haruka-san," I said causing her to chuckle in that deep tenor voice that had made Usagi and the other girls think that she was a man the first time they had met. "Hello little one, you and your friend shouldn't be walking the streets when it is starting to get dark, would you two like a ride," Haruka asked. "Hai," I said turning to Hotaru-chan. "Don't worry, I know her and Haruka-san is a friend of Usagi's to," I said holding out my hand to Hotaru who nodded trusting me taking my hand as we got into the back seat of Haruka's car.

"Buckle up," Haruka told us and we both did as we were asked as Haruka-san maneuvered her car with amazing skill down the road. "So who is your friend Chibiusa-san," Haruka asked me though it was Hotaru-chan who answered her. "My name is Tomoe Hotaru, Haruka-san," she said introducing herself to Haruka who looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding her head. "Well it is nice to meet you, Tomoe-san," Haruka said, "tell me, Hotaru-san, is your father Tomoe Souchi, the owner and a professor at Mugen Gakuen Academy," Haruka asked as Hotaru nodded confirming what Haruka-san asked was true. "I see," Haruka said turning her attention back towards the road neither me or Hotaru-chan noticing the hard look she was giving to Hotaru as the two of us sat talking with each other in the back seat of her car.

As Haruka was driving she suddenly brought her car to a stop outside a walkway that led into a small park not as large as Juban Natural, but still a very good size. "Haruka-san," I said in a questioning tone causing her to look back at me and Hotaru as if remembering that we were both in the car. "Oh, sorry, it's just I am very thirsty, and there is a drink stand nearby, you both stay here, I promise I'll be right back, I'll even bring back something for the both of you," Haruka said as me and Hotaru-chan nodded our heads showing we would listen as Haruka-san bolted out of the car, and then it was that I realized that Haruka-san had been acting strange, almost colder in a way. "Could it be," I thought to myself looking at Hotaru. "Hotaru-chan, I'm going to go help Haruka-san with the drinks, will you be ok here by yourself," I asked Hotaru who with a smile said she would be fine and making my way from the car I followed as quickly as I dared after Haruka-san who I was sure must have felt something in this park, something that wasn't suppose to be here.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

"Thank you for agreeing to meet my friend here in the park Kazama-san, it's just my friend is terribly shy and she would have never found the courage to ask you for your autograph at the restaurant were I found you," Mimete said turning away from Yuu Kazama so he wouldn't see how dark and sinister her smile was. "It is quite alright Mimete-san, but I must ask just were is your friend," Kazama asked causing Mimete to chuckle as she turned back around. "Why, right here Kazama-san," she said indicating the silver briefcase in her hands with a black star on each of its sides. "Daimon emerge," Mimete said setting the case on the ground which sprang open purple smoke emitting from the case as the figure of a child like Daimon appeared. "Utomodachi," it said in a cute childlike tone before adding, "I want to be your friend," it said looking at Kazama who yelled, "monster," before trying to run away only for the child like Daimon to run with incredible speed to catch him holding on to him by both of his arms.

"Don't you want to be my friend Kazama-san," the Daimon said leaning in towards Yuu Kazama as if to kiss him before making a sucking like motion with her mouth allowing her to swallow Kazama's pure heart crystal. "A Daimon, I knew something was wrong here," Chibi-usa said from a nearby bush pulling out her phone. "**Minna**, there is a Daimon at the small park near the hospital," "On it," Chibi-usa heard the other girls say just as a familiar tenor voice interrupted Mimete and the Daimon. "That is no way to capture a man's heart, you should return his heart crystal at once, or I Sailor Uranus shall be your opponent," Uranus said with a shake of her finger. "She needs help," Chibi-usa thought to herself pulling out the Heart Moon Broach her mother had given to her before her return trip to the past. "Moon Prism Power, Make-up," Chibi-usa said becoming the apprentice to a sailor guardian Sailor Chibi-Moon once again.

"Great a Sailor Guardian, Utomodachi take care of this eye sore," Mimete said but just before the Daimon was about act I yelled, "not so fast," causing everyone's attention to turn towards me. "I am the apprentice to a pretty sailor guardian in a sailor **fuku**, Sailor Chibi-Moon, and in the name of the moon, I shall punish you," I said taking a pose the familiar weight of the Moonlight Stick already in my hands. "Get out of here little one, this is no place for you to be," Uranus said to me causing me to look at her oddly. "Oh, a new playmate," the Daimon said rushing towards me but before it could reach me with its incredible speed Uranus who was just that much faster had already scooped me up in her arms and gotten us both to safety. "You should not have gotten involved in this fight little one," Uranus said her eyes never leaving those of Mimete who was smiling or the Daimon that was ready to attack once again. "**Gomen nasai**," I said," looking up at Uranus, "this is my fault isn't it," I said still from within the safety of Uranus's arms though I had to wonder how much longer that was going to last.

"Stop right their," five familiar and welcome voices said as myself and Uranus turned towards the trees where the five sailor guardians of the inner solar system stood in silhouette. "So Mimete up to your evil ways once again," Venus said, "we can't allow that now can we," Mars added playfully. "So in the name of the moon," Moon said, "we shall punish you," the five said as one. "No, why does this always happen," Mimete said looking about ready to pull her hair out. "Utomodachi take care of these fools," Mimete said making a hasty retreat from the scene. "But," the Daimon said actually looking close to tears as we all surrounded it. "Why are you all so mean," it said tears falling from its eyes. "Fine, I didn't want to be friends with any of you anyway," it said using a jump rope to escape from us all leaving us to look after it all of us wondering just what in the world had happened. "No," Uranus said taking off after the Daimon as I realized the same thing that she had. "Hotaru-chan is over their," I said making a mad dash in the same direction that Uranus had just gone Usagi and all of the other girls right behind me.

**~ S ~ **

Hotaru set in Haruka's car and felt her breath getting shorter, though this didn't feel like one of her normal seizures, but not wanting to stay in the car and feeling a need to stretch her legs Hotaru left the car standing next to it. "You get out of my way," Utomodachi said seeing the young woman standing next to the car trying to catch her breath. "You shall go no farther," Hotaru said in a voice that was ancient and full of power her body glowing a soft comforting magenta that froze the Daimon in its tracks as it looked into Hotaru's glowing eyes it asked, "what are you," fear evident in its voice but before Hotaru could answer myself along with the princess and her guardians arrived to see what was going on before our eyes.

"**Hime** now," I said to the princess causing her to nod as she brought the Holy Grail to her hands. "Crisis Make-up," she yelled becoming Super Sailor Moon. "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache," Sailor Moon said as I heard Hotaru say, "face your punishment Daimon," in a voice full of ancient wisdom and power making my eyes widen as not myself but the Uranus I had been in the past could only remember hearing that voice once before long ago when, "Love … Lovely," the Daimon screamed interrupting my thoughts as the creature was vanquished a copy of one of Yuu Kazama's books falling to the ground before the ghostly form of a cormorant emerged from the broken Daimon Egg giving one last cry before vanishing forever. "Are you ok, Hotaru-chan," I heard Chibi-usa ask having let her henshin fade as Hotaru had been far to disoriented to notice the change.

"**Hai**, thank you Chibiusa-chan," Hotaru said allowing the small one to help her to her feet. "Come on, I'll make sure you get home ok," Chibi-usa said as Hotaru nodded the two deciding to walk back to her home. "We'll make sure they get their safely Usagi," Ami-san said looking towards Makoto-san who nodded her head the two following quietly after the two. "I think you should keep Small Lady away from Tomoe Hotaru," I said in all seriousness letting my henshin fade. "But why," the princess asked me thought I didn't have the heart to answer her as I climbed into my car and drove away. "Strange, I wonder why Haruka-san doesn't trust Hotaru-chan," I heard Rei-chan ask. "That is something we will have to learn for ourselves it seems," I heard Minako-chan say as I turned towards the two to see that the wheels were already in motion as both Mars and Venus seemed deep in thought.

"Hotaru-chan is Chibi-usa's friend, if she can trust in her then I think that so can we, let's not worry about Haruka or the other outer senshi's thoughts for now," I said to the two who nodded as with Ami and Mako-chan deciding to already make sure Chibi-usa and Hotaru made it safely to were they were going that we would simply head back to our respective homes.

**Note: **

And so ends Act 14. This act was meant to deepen the unique bond between Chibi-usa and Hotaru and I hope that that came across in this chapter, showing how much the two care and in a way love each other. I think everyone can guess who it was that took over Hotaru's body in this act but for now I think I shall remain mysteriously silent on the topic. Also I think I will remain mute on what I have planned for my next act.

So till next time;

I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime


	16. Chapter 16

*** ACT 15 ***

The skies were as red as blood, staining even the ground below in its color, the stone figures of Sailor Moon, Venus, Mars, Mercury and Jupiter stood before her as a dark swirling mass of energy like a tornado came towards them crumbling the statues into pieces before three shining lights filled the air, flying with incredible speed past my short black hair as I turned around the three lights merged into one revealing a figure hidden in shadows holding a silver glaive within their hands. "**Onegai**, Messiah, help us," I pleaded to the figure who looked towards me for a moment before raising the glaive high into the air before it came swinging down towards me causing my eyes to snap open to see Minako leaning over me concern in her eyes the other girls who had gathered around the table in my room at the Hikawa Jinja looking at me as well. "I'm fine Mina-**chan**, just a bad dream," I said and Minako nodded her head, but from the look in her eyes I knew that she would confront me about this latter on when Usagi, Ami and Makoto were not here.

We had all gathered together today to talk about many things the Death Busters and the senshi of the outer solar system being at the top of that list, and with all the noise around me I wondered how I had became relaxed enough to slip into the vision I had just had, a vision that I had not had sense right before the Death Busters had first shown up but what scarred me as that what I had seen had been much more detailed than the first time I saw it. "Usagi-chan," Chibi-usa's voice said interrupting my thoughts as the young child rushed through the sliding door to my room, her cheeks pink from running, though their was a large smile on her face. "What has you so excited Chibi-usa," Usagi asked the amusement evident in her tone though Chibi-usa didn't seem to notice it. "This," she said handing a flyer over to Usagi who began to read as Chibi-usa started talking excitedly.

"It's a new planetarium opening up, and I wanted to go, sense it's after school I can even invite Hotaru-chan as well," Chibi-usa said while Usagi read, "the grand opening will have a special presentation of the new planetarium's features by DJ Thomas Harris," as she looked at the picture of the DJ for a moment before letting the rest of us see the flyer as well and I got a look at the DJ who was a young man with spiky red hair and green eyes, it was clear that by his name and appearance that at least one of his parents was from an English speaking country, like the states or perhaps even Great Brittan. "Hm, your cutter Reiko," Minako said taking the flyer from me causing me to turn a pale red in the cheeks as Usagi, Ami and Makoto did their best to hide their giggles while Chibi-usa simple excepted the flyer back from my somewhat odd girlfriend though when I looked at her she was smiling as well.

"Why don't we all go to this opening," Ami-chan said breaking up the tension I was feeling. "It would give us a chance to forget about things for awhile," Makoto added and as we all knew that "things" meant everything that was going on right now we all nodded our heads in agreement. "Sounds like a plan, Chibi-usa you wanted me to help pay your and Hotaru's way in didn't you," Usagi said as I remember seeing a price involved with gaining admission to the new planetarium. "Yea," Chibi-usa admitted as Usagi looked at her with a tenderness and love that only a mother could. "Not to worry, I'll get the money together and if Hotaru agrees I'll pay both of your way's in," Usagi-chan said before being almost knocked to the floor by Chibi-usa who rushed across the room slamming into Usagi and wrapping her arms as far as she could around her while saying, "arigato," over and over again while Usagi only returned the hug waiting for Chibi-usa to calm down before softly replying, "your welcome."

**~ PGSM S ~ **

"So Mimete, you have chosen DJ Thomas Harris as your next target," the professor asked. "That is correct sir, he will be doing a special presentation at the opening of the new planetarium on the stars, and star systems," Mimete said as the professor with a laugh looked next to him for a moment were what appeared to be a computer monitor set on its side, wires running out of the back with a glass dome on the top, the entire structure surrounded by steam because of the cold temperatures in which it was kept. "Stars and their systems, I think I have the perfect Daimon in mind," the professor said, "make your preparations Mimete it shall be done shortly," the professor said, "of course sir," Mimete said as the professor hung up the phone laughing as what seemed like stars twinkled from within the glass dome setting beside him on a table.

**~ PGSM S ~**

Chibi-usa with a blushing Hotaru at her side waved at us the two holding hands as the two walked towards me and the other girls who were already in line and waiting to go inside all of the tickets already purchased. "Hello Usagi-san," Hotaru said softly looking down at her feet. "Hello Hotaru, I want you to meet all of my other friends, this is Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan and Minako-chan," I said introducing all of the girls who I could tell liked Hotaru just as much as I had the first time I had met her, Hotaru just seemed to have that kind of an affect on people. "It is nice to meet you all," Hotaru said shaking hands with everyone giving small greetings though her eyes widened when she got to Minako-chan. "Forgive me, but are you Aino Minako," Hotaru asked in a hushed voice and with a smile Minako simply lowered her glasses giving the younger girl a wink as she made a shushing motion with her finger as Hotaru nodded her cheeks a very lovely shade of red but we all knew she would keep Minako's secret as Minako pushed her sunglasses back in place.

Together we all made our way into the planetarium were because we had arrived early we got seats in the front row closest to the stage were DJ Thomas Harris was setting up his equipment along with some stage hands. Once everyone had taken their seat Harris-san was finally ready to begin and we all set back, and decided to just relax and enjoy the show, so to speak.

**~ S ~ **

"So she is here after all," Michiru said from next to me as I nodded, "which means that the DJ is the most likely target this time," Setsuna added as I nodded my head in agreement all of our eyes going to Mimete who was in the front row disguised as a normal human but was clutching onto a very familiar metal briefcase, her arms folded just right to hide the black star on the side. "The princess, little one, and her guardians are here ," I said looking across the row towards the six. "So is Tomoe Hotaru," Michiru said from my side. "Hai," I said looking towards the girl who was setting next to the little one the two smiling and simply watching the show above as the DJ spoke. "Perhaps this will be our chance to see if there is more to the daughter of Tomoe Souichi than meets the eye," I said neither of us seeing the look of worry and concern that came across Setsuna's face as she looked towards the princess. "We are going to try to blend in with the crowd, Setsuna do you wish to go with us," I asked of the stoic guardian of time turning towards her. "No, I will stay here," she said and with a nod me and Michiru left her standing next to one of the entrances of the main part of the planetarium as we tried to make our way closer to the front row.

**~ S ~ **

As I set looking up at the ceiling as the presentation flashed across it listening to Thomas-san speaking I felt as if someone were looking at me, and turning around I saw, "Setsuna-**san**," who nodded her head at me, the look in her eye telling me that she needed to speak with me and the other girls, so I quietly nodded back as I turned back around. I quietly whispered to Ami-chan who was setting next to me what was going on and she in turn told Mako-chan, who then told Minako, who then told Rei. Using some quick thinking I said that I needed to use the restroom and the other girls catching on said they did as well so the five of us left Chibi-usa and Hotaru alone as we went out of the doors were I had seen Setsuna standing to find her next to a holographic display of the solar system. "I am glad you came princess, guardians," she said with a sad smile.

"I feel that you should know some truths about our enemies the Death Busters, only then will I feel right about continuing on the path set before myself, Haruka, and Michiru," Setsuna said. "We, the guardians of the outer solar system feel that our enemy The Death Busters may be led by Tomoe Hotaru's father, Tomoe Souichi, the founder and a professor at Mugen Gakuen Academy. "Is that why Haruka-san asked us to keep Chibi-usa away from her," Rei asked her voice sounding in a way defensive. "Hotaru is many things, but even if her father is somehow involved with the Death Busters does not make Hotaru herself evil," Minako added standing next to Rei-chan and taking the fiery priestess's hand into her own causing Rei to take a deep breath before looking at Minako with an appreciative gaze. "Still I felt it only right to let you know, that as long as Tomoe Hotaru is friends with Small Lady, myself as well as Haruka and Michiru shall keep an eye on her," Setsuna said and to help ease the tension I could feel building I said, "very well, and thank you all for your concern and sharing this information with us," I said as Setsuna looked towards me with a grateful smile as she nodded her head.

"There is something else I feel that you must see, it is a dream, no a vision that has haunted myself, Michiru and Haruka even before they were aware of their duties as **senshi**, and one I have had sense coming to this time. "You have had this same vision, have you not Rei," Setsuna said as we all turned towards the Shinto priestess. "Yes," she admitted, "I'm sorry I kept it to myself, I, I thought it was nothing more than a nightmare, I've only had the vision twice, it sounds like Setsuna-**tachi** have had it far more frequently," Rei said with a questioning look towards Setsuna who only nodded her head in reply bringing her Garnet Orb upon its staff to her hands. "Focus upon the light that shall emit from the Garnet Orb, you shall see the vision that has haunted myself and the other senshi of the outer solar system," Setsuna said as with terrified eyes we all saw the sky's as red as blood, the stone like figures being engulfed in a swirling mass of dark energy, the three lights merging to show a figure who held a glaive in her hands a glaive that swung at us before we all awakened from the vision.

"The figure that you saw standing upon that hill holding the glaive. She is the senshi that must remain asleep, for her awakening means the end of the world. The guardian of life and death Sailor Saturn, the weapon in her hands the Silence Glaive, no matter what this senshi of all of us, must remain asleep, never to awaken, or the silence will only come that much quicker," Setsuna said but before we could ask anymore questions screams from within the planetarium's theater caused us all to look at each other as the Heart Moon Broach and the girls bracelets were already revealed ready to be used.

"Uchoten," a Daimon with black stars shapes on its body said emerging from the purple smoke out of the metal briefcase as Mimete stood with a strange staff in her hands with a black star pendant on top by the Daimon's side, her lab coat being thrown to the ground to show her revealing black dress underneath. "I'll take care of the distractions Uchoten, you take care getting that pure heart crystal, Uchoten," Mimete said turning towards the terrified crowd as the Daimon said, "as you wish," making its way towards Thomas Harris. "Charm Buster," Mimete said causing people to cover their ears as Chibi-usa tried to drag Hotaru who was breathing heavily out of the planetarium's auditorium. "World Shaking," "Deep Submerge," Uranus and Neptune yelled Uranus's attack knocking the Daimon away from Thomas Harris as Neptune's stopped Mimete's attack cold in its tracks. "You two," Mimete said as myself and the others decided to reveal ourselves as well, "stop right their," we yelled as one as I added, "how dare you try to ruin this fun and educational presentation, in the name of the moon," "we shall punish you," myself and the others said as Pluto appeared beside Uranus and Neptune who looked glad to see her their.

"You are all here," Mimete said looking worried. "Uchoten forget about the heart crystal for now we must deal with the guardian's first," "As you wish," the Daimon said launching its attack from all the star shapes on its body sending us all diving for cover and trying to find a moment to attack though this Daimon was exceptionally quick and never stayed in one place for to long. "Don't forget about me," Mimete said seeing Uranus-tachi about to attack the Daimon from the other side of the planetarium. "Charm Buster," she said her screeching attack causing us all to cover our ears while also trying to be keep from getting hit by Uchoten's star attacks.

**~ S ~ **

"Hotaru-chan, are you ok, Hotaru-chan," I said tears falling from my eyes seeing how hard of a time my friend was having breathing. "Stay away from her little one," Haruka's deep tenor voice said in my ear as Uranus's gloved hand came down on my shoulder. "But, but Hotaru-chan, she, she can't breath," I said very close to becoming hysterical. "Hotaru-chan, get down," I heard Usagi-chan yell and saw a beam from one of the Daimon's stars flying towards my friend who I couldn't not get to because of the vice like grip on my shoulder but myself and the others watched in awe as the attack was dispersed by a soft magenta light that filled the room, a gasp escaping my lips as their on Hotaru's forehead was the symbol for the planet Saturn. "You shall harm no other Daimon," Hotaru's voice but full of an ancient wisdom and power said as she raised her hand. "I can't move," the Daimon said fear in its eyes as Mimete also looking afraid vanished from the room.

**~ S ~ **

"Usagi-chan, the second **henshin**," I heard Minako-chan yell as with a nod I brought the Holy Grail to my hands. "Crisis, Make-up," I said becoming Super Sailor Moon bringing the Spiral Heart Moon Rod to my hands. "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache," I yelled destroying the Daimon which as it turned out had been a model of the Solar System that crashed to the ground below. "World Shaking," I heard Uranus shout, "Deep Submerge," Neptune added, "Dead Scream," Pluto added softly the three attacks heading towards Hotaru who simply stood their her body still glowing magenta a look of calmness and serenity on her face despite the three attacks that had combined heading towards her. "Hotaru-chan, **iie**," Chibi-usa said throwing herself in front of Hotaru and without even thinking I rushed across the room slamming my body into both of them by stretching out my arms sending us all flying to the side as the combined powers of Uranus, Neptune and Pluto decimated the spot were Chibi-usa and Hotaru had been standing.

"What are you three thinking," Venus said taking defensive position in front of me as I Chibi-usa who was in my lap held Hotaru to her side. "Why did you attack Hotaru," Mars added taking her place by Venus's side. "Don't you understand," I heard Uranus say as I felt Mercury and Jupiter take up positions just behind myself, Chibi-usa and Hotaru whose eyes were closes as she lay next to my future daughter who was protectively holding the taller girl to her side. "She is Saturn, the senshi who must never awaken, bringer of the silence," Neptune added. "Please step aside, Pluto asked us. "No," Chibi-usa said tears falling from her eyes. "Hotaru is my friend, and if she is a sailor guardian, even if she is Saturn, she is one of us," Chibi-usa said with such determination that not even the outer senshi could think of a reply.

"Small Lady," Pluto said her voice breaking as if she were about to cry but before she could say anything else Hotaru's body started to glow with a soft reddish energy surrounding it before she disappeared from Chibi-usa's side. "Hotaru-chan," she said turning around and clinging to me as she cried onto my chest, as I didn't even feel the power of the super transformation leave me. "She is gone," Haruka said as Michiru putting a hand on her partner's shoulder quietly added, "we should go," seeing that none of the girls around me had eased their stances around me or Chibi-usa. "Hai," was all Uranus said as she and Neptune headed for the doors Pluto giving me and the child in my arms a sad look before nodding her head and following after the two. "Mercury, Jupiter, help me look after all the people here, Reiko stay with her and Chibi-usa," Venus said adding the last part softly to Mars though I still heard what was said as Rei leaned down next to me, "here let me help you up," was all she said as I nodded letting her help me get back to my feet my grip on Chibi-usa never wavering as the child had cried herself to sleep.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

"Such a naughty girl you are, Hotaru-san. Worrying the professor in such a way, not coming home when you normally do," a figure with skin as pale as death and eyes blacker than the night said tucking the sleeping Hotaru into her bed the soft lights of the lamps in the room caught her long blood red hair in its light making it glow like the embers of a fire for a moment before she moved back into the shadows. "But you are home now, and I should inform the professor of your return" the figure said leaving the room, softly shutting the door to the room softly humming a tune under her breath, that while unfamiliar to anyone else was often heard within the walls of the Tomoe household.

**Note: **

So ends Act 15, and the slow and steady march to what shall be the conclusion of this retelling of the S Arc begins. I hope that you all enjoyed this act, and are looking forward to the next one as well though I shall remain mute on what it is about.

For every reader of my story who can correctly guess the identity of the mysterious person who tucked Hotaru-chan into her bed at the end of this act in your review I shall present to you a small clue as to what will happen in the next act before it is actually posted on the boards. Remember to please sign your review so if you are correct I can tell you in my reply to your review, it is a nice little incentive if I do say so myself, (insert wink here).

So till next time;

I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime


	17. Chapter 17

*** ACT 16 * **

Standing outside of Hotaru's home I felt no shame at the tears that fell to my eyes remembering all the hateful words that Haruka-**san**, Michiru-san and even Plu had said, how Usagi and all the other girls had actually protected us, and how I had watched unable to do anything as Hotaru had vanished from my side. I hadn't told Usagi, Mamoru or even Luna-**chan** were I was going though I had a strange feeling that all three had known. I went to the front door, and leaning up on my tip toes found the door open, swinging it open I found that the house was empty, not a piece of furniture to be found, it was almost as if the house had just been built and no one had yet to move into it. Room after room I found the same until finally I reached Hotaru's room swinging open the door I had a vision of Hotaru standing their, a smile on her face next to her bed, "Chibiusa-chan," her voice said before the vision was gone and I found myself facing an empty room. "Hotaru-chan," I said sadly wiping tears from my eyes, but turning when I heard footsteps behind me only to find, "Plu," I whispered.

"Small Lady, you should not be here," she said kneeling down and I realized that I hadn't called her Sets-chan so she didn't have to call me Chibi-usa. "Why, why did you and Haruka-**tachi** say all of those things, Hotaru-chan, Hotaru-chan is gone, it's all your fault, Plu," I said tears of anger and sadness falling from my eyes as I actually tried to hit Sets-chan with my fists only for her to grab them as I allowed her to pull me towards her, me crying into her chest as I heard her voice sounding almost broken in a way whisper, "Small Lady," as she held me as I cried time no longer seeming to matter as I simply allowed the tears to fall.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

"Have you found anything Mamoru," I asked Luna and Artemis at my side, Artemis with a cell phone in hand so the other girls who were to busy to come in person could listen in as well. Mamoru looked up from the computer he had been using to find any information he could about Tomoe Souichi and Mugan Gakuen Academy. "There is nothing to unusual, but I did find one thing. It turns out that four years ago their was an massive explosion at an experimental lab that was being ran by Tomoe Souichi, he and Hotaru were the only survivors, all the other scientists involved in the project were killed." "That is suspicious," Ami's voice said from the cell phone. "Defiantly worth looking into," Minako's voice added. "Ami, can you see what you can find any information at the hospital about this, the two had to at least have received some kind of treatment from somewhere," Rei-chan asked over the phone. "I'll see what I can find," Ami-chan said the sound of her phone clicking showing she had hung up. "Take care Usagi, let us worry about this for now," Mako-chan said making me smile. "I will and you all be careful as well," I said knowing Rei and Minako were still connected to the call. "We will," the three said as one proving my point before they hung up their phones as well.

I was just about to go into the kitchen to start fixing some tea to help calm my and Mamoru's nerves I heard the front door open and going into the hall saw Chibi-usa standing next to Setsuna, Chibi-usa soaked from the rain storm while Setsuna folded her umbrella setting it by the door looking sadly at Chibi-usa and I wondered what had happened that my future daughter hadn't wanted to share the umbrella with Setsuna-san and instead chosen to get wet from the rain. "Chibi-usa, are you ok, your soaked, come here let me help you," I said but before I could move towards her Mamoru's hand on my shoulder stopped me in my tracks and I turned towards him to see him shaking his head. "Leave her be, she needs some time to herself right now trust me," he whispered to me as I nodded my head, before he turned to look at Chibi-usa. "Go on upstairs, and change into something dry, you don't want to catch cold," he said and Chibi-usa simply nodded her head before making her way up the stairs.

"Arigato for bringing her home," Mamoru said turning his attention and mine to Setsuna. "It was my honor prince, my princess," she said reaching for her umbrella. "Wait, before you leave, would you be willing to answer some questions for us, about Mugen Gakuen," Mamoru asked as with a sad look in her eyes Setsuna-san softly said, "hai," before following us into the setting room. Fixing tea for everyone helped ease the tension in the room and Setsuna-san was completely honest with us in her answers. She as well as Haruka-san and Michiru-san felt that Doctor Tomoe Souichi was somehow connected with our enemies the Death Busters, who the outers knew for a fact were a threat to our planet that had come from outside of our solar system, and how the three felt that Hotaru as Sailor Saturn was the Messiah of Silence, who would bring about the apocalyptic end that she had shown us through her garnet orb a vision that had haunted herself, Haruka-san, Michiru-san and even Rei-chan, and that as the Messiah of Silence the guardians of the outer solar system felt that they must stop Hotaru's awakening as Sailor Saturn no matter the cost.

"But why, if Hotaru is Sailor Saturn, then she is a guardian just as we are, how can a sailor **senshi** ever be the Messiah of Silence, you would kill an innocent child just because you believe that a senshi, a guardian just like all of us are could actually end the world," I said the passion in my voice clear as I actually stood from were I had been setting beside Mamoru. With a sad smile Setsuna-san stood as well. "My princess, this is why myself as well as Haruka, and Michiru, never wanted you or your guardians involved in this battle, forgive us, for we do this to keep our vows as guardians, to protect you, and Small Lady," Setsuna said bowing to me before leaving the room and knowing nothing was left to say I let her go as Mamoru stood next to me I leaned into his side, glad to have his strength to borrow from in a moment such as this one.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

"Professor I have found another target, who I am sure will have a pure heart crystal worthy of our Messiah of Silence. He is Doctor Sergai Ajimos, a world renown expert on the physics of alternate dimensions, who will be holding an open seminar on his theories at Mugan Gakuen Academy today," Mimete said as the professor made a "hm," sound with his throat. "An expert on the physics of alternate dimensions," the professor said with a twisted smile in the direction of the strange glass half orb setting upon a computer monitor device it set upon beside him for a moment. "That does sound intriguing Mimete, but for now I feel it best if we keep things quite, I will call you when I have need of your services again," the professor said to Mimete who frowned but replied, "I understand sir," hanging up the phone with a thoughtful expression on her face.

Reaching under her desk Mimete flipped a switch and put on a pair of headphones as she listened to professor speak as she had planted a bug in the room, in order to help her better understand the professor's temperaments when he was acting oddly such as today. "Mimete truly does try her hardest, but no mater how hard she tries she is not getting us the results we need.," Mimete heard causing her to bite her lip realizing someone else must be in the room with the professor. "Tellu, I feel I must now rely upon your skills," "oh my, I shall not disappoint you sir," Mimete heard Tellu say as Mimete scoffed at Tellu's attempt to be a flirt. "I know you won't," the professor said as his footsteps indicated he was leaving the room. Once Mimete was sure Tellu was alone in the room she turned on a machine that could change the tone and pitch of her voice and dilled the phone crossing her fingers as it rang.

"Hello," Mimete heard Tellu answer causing her to smile. "Tellu, this is the professor, for now don't do anything, leave things to our dearest Mimete for now," Mimete said her voice sounding just like the professors before she hung up the phone. "Time to see what that experimental machine that you were working on before you died can really do Eudial-**sensei**," Mimete said with a wicked smile sure her plan had worked. "Our dearest Mimete," Tullu said pushing her small oval shaped lenses up her noise with a knowing smirk playing across her lips as she vanished from the room in a sparkle of green energy.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

After Setsuna-san had left Mamoru had learned about the lecture being held at Mugen Gakuen today by Doctor Sergai Ajimos and it was an opportunity that was far to good to pass up, as it was a chance to learn about more about this mysterious academy founded by Professor Tomoe Souichi. Meeting the other girls at Mugen Gakuen Academy we easily got inside, and could hear Doctor Sergai Ajimos speaking over the Academy's speaker system his picture on television screens located in strategic walls of the vast welcoming space we all found ourselves in. "Ok, I think we should stay together for this," Minako-chan said the rest of us nodding our heads in agreement. "Were do we start," Rei-chan asked. "I say we start on this floor for now and work our way from their," Ami-chan said. "Sounds like a plan, lets go," Mako-chan added as we started our search of the building.

**~ S ~ **

"There is nothing suspicious on any of these monitors," I said looking towards Michiru, "this idea was always a shot in the dark," she added as I nodded my the two of us tensing when the door to the room opened only for Setsuna to come inside the room. "The princess and her guardians are investigating here as well," she said causing me to let out a low groan as I stood from my chair. "I had to tell our princess, and the prince of why we did not wish for them to be involved in this battle, I'm sorry Haruka, I could not lie to her," Setsuna said to me as I nodded my head. "The guardians will watch over the princess, we need to do our duty as well," I said as Michiru took my hand in her own causing me to smile in appreciation towards her. "Very well," Setsuna said her voice sounding sad in a way as she opened the door to the security room and we all left after making sure their was no one around to see us doing so.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

"Ladies and gentlemen, I regret to reform you that Dr. Sergai Ajimos's lecture must now come to an end, thank you all for coming," Mimete said coming up out of a trap door on the stage were Dr. Ajimos was a strange device with a small satellite dish by her side. "I have nothing to lose anymore," Mimete said darkly raising the strange staff with a black star pendent in her hands, "Charm Buster," she said the noise from the attack causing those in the audience to pass out from its intensity. "Daimon appear," Mimete yelled setting a familiar metal briefcase on the ground with a black star on the side that opened with dark purple smoke emitted from within a figure emerging that said, "Upasocon," it yelled launching itself towards the Doctor who said, "so, an alternate dimension truly can exist my ideas are no longer theory," he said as the computer looking Daimon landed before him with a dark smile. "Greetings Doctor," the Daimon said picking him up and acting as if she were going to kiss him only for the doors to the auditorium to open as five voices yelled out as one, "stop right their."

"The Sailor Guardians," Mimete said hatred evident in her voice. "Upasocon forget that fool for now deal with those five," Mimete said to the Daimon who quickly dropped the doctor who had passed out to the ground. "Order received, commencing attack," the Daimon said in a robotic tone launching computer mouse's at us that to our horror turned into living rats. "Fire Soul," Rei-chan yelled the flames burning the creatures to a crisp. "Sparkling Wide Pressure," Mako-chan said soon after actually launching herself towards the Daimon sending the compressed ball of electricity towards the Daimon that just managed to avoid the attack sending computer cords towards Mako-chan that tied around her and sent her to the ground. "Mercury Aqua Mirage," Ami-chan said thinking quickly the liquid like ice keeping the Daimon away from Jupiter while Venus who had her red and golden blade in hand freed her.

"Don't forget about me," Mimete said, "Charm Buster," she yelled the piercing sound her staff made making us all cover our ears but just as Mimete and the Daimon were about to attack us again a familiar black cane sent Mimete's staff from her hands. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack," Chibi-usa's voice said from within Mamoru's arms as he swung himself down on the stage the attack hitting the Daimon that started to scream in pain giving me an opportunity that I quickly took hold of as I brought the Holy Grail to my hands. "Crisis, Make-up," I yelled allowing the second hen shin to come over me as I became Super Sailor Moon once again the Spiral Heart Moon Rod already in my hands. "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache," I yelled sending the attack towards the Daimon that yelled, "Love … Lovely," before being destroyed like so many others before it had been.

"So you think you have won," Mimete said making her way towards the strange machine she had brought onto the stage. "Witches Electric Warp," she yelled quickly punching in a code in the machine the satellite dish on the top seeming to scan Mimete's body before it vanished into thin air. "Were did she," Venus asked only for Mimete's image to appear on the television large television screen on the stage a wicked smile playing across her lips. "My body isn't the only thing that is now larger Sailor Guardians, the machine I have used has increased my power tens of times," Mimete said only for a figure came onto the stage having being hid in the shadows near the edge. She was dressed in a lab coat, and had startling green hair and eyes, a pair of small oval glasses with gold frames pushed high on her nose. "To bad the machine didn't increase the size of your brain Mimete," she said as Mimete from the screen hissed a name, "Tellu."

"There is a reason Eudial-sensei never used this machine Mimete," the figure that Mimete had called Tellu said. "You see this machine has a very fatal flaw, if someone should still be inside of the machine when it is unplugged," Tellu said taking the cord of the machine into her hands. "Well that person would vanish lost within a black hole, from which there is no escape," Tellu said as Mimete pleaded, "no Tellu, please," but it fell on deaf ears as Tellu pulled the cord and Mimete's scream filled the air before the screens went black. "So you are the Sailor Guardians, I look forward to our next meeting," Tellu said actually curtseying to us all before she vanished in a display of green sparkles. "Heartless creature," I heard a deep tenor voice say causing us all to look towards the entrance of the auditorium as I didn't even feel the power of the super transformation leave me. "Watch over the princess and Small Lady," Pluto said looking towards my guardians before she along with Uranus and Neptune who had remained silent were gone.

"We should go," Mamoru said to me placing his arms around my waist from behind and looking up towards my husband I nodded my head silently in agreement Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan and Minako-chan silently following after us and Chibi-usa who was by my side, and though the four hadn't said anything I could tell that they had taken what Haruka-san had said to heart, I had a feeling the four of them would never be to far from me or Chibi-usa but in a way I could not say anything, for I would do the same thing for any of them, it was a silent but known agreement between the five of us.

**Note: **

So ends Act 16. Mimete is dead and Tellu has shown just how ruthless she can be as the slow but steady march towards the end of this story draws ever closer.

I am sure many of you may have noticed by now that the villains are often humming a tune that I have given no name to. So here is what I have decided to do.

I will give all of my reviews one chance to guess the name of this "mysterious" tune that the villains are often humming in my story while asking any question you wish about my story as well. If you guess the name of the tune that I hear in my head every time the villains hum in this story I will answer your question truthfully and with detail so you will get more than just a simple yes or no. If that isn't an incentive I don't know what could be. (Don't forget to sign your review so I can use the review reply function to do this.)

To help in aiding you I can tell you that this song or tune that the villains are humming is heard in the Sailor Moon Universe which because it is a song means that it comes from the Anime, Musicals, or the live action drama itself. I can't get any more specific than that I am afraid, because of the stakes that I myself have made for those who are correct.

So till next act;

I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime


	18. Chapter 18

*** ACT 17 ***

"Thank you for coming Haruka-**san**, Michiru-san, Setsuna-san," I said in greeting Chibi-usa and Mamoru standing beside me as Ami-**chan**, Rei-chan, Mako-chan and Minako-chan stood behind the three of us tensing slightly as the three guardians of the outer solar system stopped just inside of the entrance at the top of the stairs overlooking Hikawa **Jinja** were I had asked the three to meet and talk with us. "It was your request to speak with that brought us here princess," Setsuna-san said, "though we feel that we already know why, or should I say who we shall be talking about," Michiru-san added. "Tomoe Hotaru," Haruka-san said from Michiru's side as I slowly nodded my head. "Hai," I said taking a deep breath as Minako stepped forward with Rei by her side, Venus coming out in her personality as she began to speak on our behalf. "We have all spoken, Hotaru, is a sailor guardian, a comrade in arms to us all," Minako-chan said fire in her eyes as she began. "Even if she is the guardian of death and rebirth, a senshi that should never be awakened, we have decided," and here Minako-chan paused for a moment as she glanced at me and I nodded. "If you try to kill Tomoe Hotaru, we will do everything in our power to stop you."

"Sailor Saturn is the Messiah of Silence," Haruka said her tone dark her eyes distant. "If Saturn awakens the vision's that have haunted us, that you yourself have seen Mars, Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, Princess, will come to pass." "We are sworn to protect you my princess, Small Lady," Setsuna said tears behind her dark onyx eyes. "And to protect you we shall do whatever it takes to ensure that this time, and the one Small Lady comes from as well remain preserved," Michiru said actually crying as she turned away not wishing us to see her tears. "Plu, I will protect Hotaru-chan, she is my friend, she is a guardian just as we are, I will protect her," Chibi-usa said as Setsuna without a word turned and walked away unable to watch Chibi-usa cry as Haruka-san and Michiru-san silently followed after the two. "Did we do the right thing Mamoru," I asked looking up at my husband hardly believing that it had come to something like this. "All life is precious Usagi," he said placing an arm over my shoulder, "even the life of the senshi who must always remain asleep," he added as I nodded the other girls and Chibi-usa gathering around the two of us, a line had been drawn between us and the guardians of the outer solar system this day, I just hoped that neither side would have to cross it.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

"Professor my Tellurians are now in full bloom, as you already know from my reports each Telluns contains the pod of a Daimon. My plan is simple, I shall open a flower shop here in Tokyo. The physical beauty and appealing smell of the Tellurians shall make them easy to sell to the populace. Then once these foolish humans take their Telluns home, the plant shall show its true nature, taking the pure heart crystal of its buyer, and then teleporting itself back here, ready for our Messiah of Silence to consume so that she may awaken," Tellu said pushing her small oval like glasses back up her nose as the professor smiled. "Your research is well done, and I approve of your plans Tellu, make all the necessary preparations and begin your plans at once," the professor said. "Of course sir," Tellu said vanishing in a show of green sparkles. "Oh," the professor said sinking down in his chair, "sometimes this job can be very tiring," he thought to himself as the smell of tea drifted to his nose.

"Professor, I have brought you some of your favorite tea to help you relax," a familiar feminine voice said. "Ah Kaori, it is good to see you, I never did get a chance to thank you for bringing Hotaru back here after her little expedition to the planetarium that day," the professor said turning around as Kaori gave him a cup of tea, setting the rest of the set on the table behind him. "Your talents are wasted here, The Witches 5 are all amazing girls, but I could use your expertise back out their, and not wasted within these walls," the professor said placing a hand one on top of each shoulder. "Professor, it would be an honor to once again be of service to you," Kaori said closing her eyes a soft, gentle red light filling the room as the professor stepped back with a smile. What had once been an elegant black gown was now dull, and tattered in places, and instead of matching heals her pale as death feet were unadorned. The black pearls wrapped twice around her neck were no longer shining and flawless but seemed to have been blasted by the hot desert sands of the Sahara itself making them duller in color, the large black onyx oval stone that hung from the pearls was now had white cracks running across its surface like the threads of a spiders web, and in her hands was a crystalline cane upon which she rested her weight.

"Welcome back Kaolinite," the professor said as the Magus looked up at him with her black soulless eyes dark rings under her eyes as if she had not a proper nights sleep within years. "It is good to be back professor," Kaolinite said closing her eyes for a moment as she straitened herself placing her cane within her left hand. "Professor, I can no longer feel Hotaru's presence within this place, I shall find her and return her here at once," "Very well Kaolinite, go at once," the professor said. "Of course," Kaolinite said and with a small curtsy to show her respect, Kaolinite was gone. "Very glad indeed, not even I had noticed her energy signature was no longer within this place," the professor said laughing as he looked back towards the tea set Kaori had left on his desk deciding to let his Magus do what she did best, while waiting and hoping Tellu's plan came to fruition.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

"This isn't right," I said to Luna and Artemis as we followed from a distance Chibi-usa who wanting to blow of some steam had asked if she could go for a walk, and instead of having Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako tailing her because they didn't want her being by herself I said I would keep an eye on her, and the four only agreed to that if I would take Luna and Artemis with me so that I wouldn't be alone, but only Mamoru had been able to convince my very over protective guardians of that agreement, which is how I found myself in the situation I now found myself in. "It may not be right, but Haruka-tachi were right about one thing," Artemis said. "We all have to keep a closer eye on both you and Chibiusa-chan, our enemies are getting more and more ruthless, you yourself saw what that Tellu person did to Mimete," Luna added and I nodded my head realizing the two were right, Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan and Minako-chan were just doing something that I myself would do if the situation was somehow reversed.

"Still," I said with a sigh, "this isn't the past, I am no longer that princess, and they are no longer those guardians." "That may be true, but it is who you are now that the girls wish to protect, you are their princess, and Minako, Ami, Rei and Makoto, they are your senshi," Artemis said as I fell silent at the truth in his words. "Well I'm glad we decided to follow her," Luna said with a sigh and we all turned to see that Chibi-usa was headed straight towards Mugen Gakuen Academy. "Not a word," I said to Artemis and Luna seeing an "I told you so," coming and the two at least did as I asked as the three of us stepped up behind Chibi-usa as I cleared my throat. "Usagi-chan" she said turning around to see me standing their arms crossed, foot tapping on the concrete below it. "Chibi-usa, we all want to save Hotaru, but you can not walk straight into what very well may be the headquarters for our enemy, especially alone." "Sorry Usagi-mama," Chibi-usa said looking down at the ground.

"It's ok," I said leaning down next to her. "Hotaru-chan is our friend to, Chibiusa-chan," Luna said from one side as Artemis nodded from the other. "Thank you, Luna-chan, Artemis-kun," she said as the two hugged her and I stood back up straight. "Come on, I just bought some ice-cream that I put in the freezer last night, it's the perfect comfort food," I said with a large smile as Chibi-usa's eyes lit up. "Yea, ice-cream," she said showing her true age as she Luan and Artemis rushed ahead of me, causing me to roll my eyes before I dashed after the three of them, remembering that despite how serious Luna and Artemis acted at times that they were not much older than Chibi-usa herself.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

"I wonder why I was in that strange toy room when I woke up, and that odd doll like dress I was wearing," Hotaru thought to herself as she walked the streets of Tokyo, "Hello young miss," a voice said bringing Hotaru out of her thoughts causing her to turn to see a young woman with green hair kept up in a bun and green eyes covered by small oval shaped eyeglasses standing outside of a flower shop called Tellurians by Teruno Lulu. "You seem deep in thought young miss, here," she said handing Hotaru a flower that was still closed. "This is one of my Telluns, it hasn't blossomed yet, but when it does it makes a wonderful gift," the young woman said. "It is a lovely flower," Hotaru said as an image of Chibi-usa came to her mind a large smile on her face holding the very flower in her hands. "I'll take it, I can give it to my friend Chibiusa-chan," Hotaru said before asking how much the flower cost only for the young lady to say it was free sense the flower had yet to blossom. "Really, arigato," Hotaru said waving at the young woman who returned the gesture until the young girl with black hair was out of view. "Stage one complete," she said a wicked smile coming to her lips as she turned around and went back into the shop.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

"Such a strange flower," Setsuna whispered as she ran an analysis on one of the Tellurians, or Telluns that had been created by a young botanist who worked at Mugen Gakuen Academy named Teruno Lulu. "It does not require either sunlight or water to survive, so how does it feed," Setsuna said walking over towards the flower and leaving the computer she had been using behind only to watch with horror as the flower bloomed revealing what appeared to be a mouth as the plant sprang from the planter holding it and towards her Setsuna braced herself for the impact only for a soft garnet light to fill the room and opening her eyes she saw her Garnet Orb floating their before her. "My guardian talisman protected me from the flower," Setsuna thought to herself as she stood taking a cell phone out of her pocket. "I should inform the princess of this development, but first," Setsuna said thinking out loud as she quickly dilled Haruka's number in order to let both her and Michiru know what had just happened and where she was now going.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

"Ding dong," the sound of the doorbell drifted through the house moments before I heard Chibi-usa yell, "I got it," as myself Luna and Artemis watched as she leapt over the long sofa were we had been watching a movie with a smile. "I'll go see who is at the door," I whispered to Luna and Artemis more quietly following after my future daughter only for my eyes to widen when I got to the front door only to find Hotaru standing their with a flower in her hands that were wrapped around Chibi-usa who was hugging her as well. "Hotaru-chan," I said causing Chibi-usa to look at me pleadingly as she and Hotaru stepped outside Luna and Artemis who had heard what I said already at my side as the two started talking by the gate leading towards our home. "Oh Hotaru-chan, I missed you, are you ok, what is that," Chibi-usa said as myself, Luna and Artemis gave the two some privacy by staying inside as the two talked.

"I missed you to Chibiusa-chan," Hotaru replied with a smile. "And you shouldn't worry so much about me I'm fine, and this is a flower I saw in a shop on my way here to visit you," Hotaru said handing the flower to Chibi-usa who took the gift with a smile, though I could tell that for Chibi-usa the best gift of all was simply having Hotaru here, and safe. "Could, would you be able to stay over, I'm sure your papa wouldn't mind, I'll even help you to convince him," Chibi-usa asked only for Hotaru to shake her head before her eyes became glassy and she slid to the ground, but luck was with her as with the stone wall behind her she easily used that to make her fall less painful. "Hotaru-chan, are you ok," I heard Chibi-usa ask the heavily breathing girl who had a very dark look in her eyes, a look that did not belong their at all. "Such a pure heart you have, I need your pure heart," she said her hands reaching for Chibi-usa's neck. "Hotaru," I yelled taking a step forward causing the distant look in her eyes to fade as they instead filled with tears.

"Hotaru-chan, what's wrong," Chibi-usa asked having never realized anything had been wrong because of her concern. "I, I almost, I have to go, I, I can't stay here," Hotaru said getting to her feet only for a figure to appear behind her, the figure of someone who should not even be alive. "Kaolinite," I said taking in the appearance of a woman I had thought dead only to see how much more frail, was the only word I could think of, Kaolinite appeared. "Sleep," she said leaning her weight on a crystalline cane in her hands her eyes glowing red for a moment as Hotaru's eyes drifted shut the young woman falling into the Magus's arms. "Leave her alone," Chibi-usa said tears falling from her eyes causing Kaolinite to stare at Chibi-usa for a moment and only smile, as if she had just realized something before looking back at the slumbering child held to her side by her free arm that wasn't using the cane. "Time to go home young miss," Kaolinite said before in a display of red sparkles she was gone. "**Iie**," Chibi-usa said as my shock wore off and myself, Luna and Artemis went to Chibi-usa's side to help console her in any way we could.

**~ S ~ **

Setting outside on the porch with Chibi-usa now much calmer and leaned into my side, Hotaru's gift setting in my lap I just happened to look up to see, "Setsuna-san," I said in a questioning manor causing Chibi-usa to look up as well as Artemis and Luna who had been talking quietly together on my other side looked up as well only for all four of us to watch as Setsuna's eyes widened in fear before she yelled, "Small Lady," rushing towards the young girl and knocking the plant she had been holding from her hands and across the lawn were its planter smashed against the side of a tree. "That was a gift from Hotaru-chan, why did you destroy it," Chibi-usa asked anger evident in her tone. "Then it is very likely that Tomoe Hotaru may have been after your pure heart crystal Small Lady," Setsuna said looking over at the plant just as we did to see that the plant was now withered and a large circular area around it was now dead as if it had been sucked of all its energy.

"No, your wrong, Hotaru-chan is not evil, and I will prove it," Chibi-usa said as Setsuna-san sighed. "Very well I know were these flowers come from," Setsuna admitted. "Can you show us were," I asked and Setsuna-san reluctantly nodded. "If that is your wish my princess, please follow me," Setsuna said as myself and Chibi-usa followed her but after telling Luna and Artemis to let the other girls know exactly what had happened and were myself, Chibi-usa and Setsuna-san were now going.

**~ S ~ **

We arrived at Tellurians by Teruno Lulu and snuck in to the back of the shop thanks to Setsuna's lock picking skills, a talent I had never even realized that Setsuna-san possessed. We watched and waited as a small group of people looked at all the Tellurians or Telluns a young woman, who Mimete had called Tellu, with green hair and eyes and a very familiar by now lab coat watching with hawk like eyes despite the small oval frames covering the groups movements. Though they hadn't worked together the girls along with Haruka-san and Michiru-san had called myself and Setsuna-san and between the two groups they had spread out and destroyed every last Tellurians that had left the shop, which left myself, Chibi-usa and Setsuna-san with the task of taking care of the source. "Time for phase two," we heard Tellu say as the windows of the store and door were covered with gates usually only employed after a store had closed to keep people from breaking in, though I had a horrible feeling that these bars were to keep the people inside from breaking out.

My suspicions were confirmed when a dark green gas pored from the Tellurians and filled the room, the people confused by why the bars of the shop had closed started to drift to sleep their pure heart crystals coming from them and floating in the air. "Setsuna-san," I said my broach already in my hands as Setsuna nodded showing her golden bracelet as Chibi-usa pulled out her own broach as well. "Moon Cosmic Power," "Pluto Planet Power," "Moon Prism Power," "Make-up," the three of us yelled together as one. "Far to easy," Tellu said taking off her gas mask as the smoke cleared from the room a small black star pendant on the palm of her hand taking all of the pure heart crystals of the people that had been floating in the room into the pendant. "Now to return to the professor," she said with a wicked smile as Setsuna kicked open the door we had been hiding behind and I yelled. "Not so fast, I am the pretty sailor guardian of love and justice Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon, I will punish you," I said Chibi-Moon taking a similar pose beside me as Pluto lowered her key shaped staff towards Tellu.

"Ah Sailor Guardians, to have found me so quickly, perhaps I underestimated you," Tellu said with a wicked smile. "Die," she said vines shooting from her wrists towards Chibi-usa and before I could react I heard Setsuna-san yell, "Small Lady," before she dove in front of the attack the vines wrapping around her, slamming her into one of the walls of the shop before starting to tighten. "Ah," Tellu yelled as I was reaching for my tiara in order to help free Pluto, while Chibi-Moon already had her Moonlight Stick in her hands only to look to see a very familiar black cane had already severed the vines. "Tuxedo Kamen," Chibi-Moon said with a smile as she rushed towards Pluto to make sure that Setsuna-san was alright. "Damn you," Tellu said and I took advantage of her distraction to bring the Holy Grail to my hands. "Crisis, Make-up," I yelled allowing the **henshin** of Super Sailor Moon to come over me. "No," Tellu said realizing to late I already had the Spiral Heart Moon Rod in my hands. "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache," I yelled the spinning nature of my attack destroying every Telluns in the shop.

"Give up Tellu, the game is over," I said pointing my rod at her as Mamoru took a defensive stance letting Tellu know she was going no were as even Chibi-usa had her Moonlight Stick pointed at the member of the Witches 5. "You think you have won, but I am not so easily beaten," Tellu said pulling a small seed from her pocket. "This is the seed of a Tellurians," she said pulling a syringe full of a thick neon green liquid from her other pocket. "Ha, Tellu said sticking the syringe into the seed and injecting it with the liquid causing the small seed to become a large and aggressive looking plant far more dangerous in appearance alone than one of the Telluns. "This is my Hyper Tellun, its soul purpose is to take the pure heart crystals of its targets and then destroy both itself and the pure heart crystals, a great loss but to see you destroyed completely in such a way, is well worth the risk," Tellu said pulling the small star shaped pendent from its place on her palm.

"Never," I heard Chibi-usa say before yelling, "Pink Sugar Heart Attack," the attack striking the pendent in Tellu's hand cracking it and releasing the pure heart crystals, the Hyper Tellun became confused and grabbed Tellu thinking that she was the source of all the energy the pure heart crystals were emitting as they each returned to their true owner. "No, you foolish plant not me, get them, get them," she said as the tentacles wrapped tighter around her and we all looked away as the plant seemed to absorb Tellu into it before disappearing in a flash of white light, Tellu's horrified yells being the last things we heard before the blinding light faded and the Hyper Tellun and Tellu were both gone. "You have truly grown, Small Lady," Pluto said causing Chibi-usa to turn and with tears falling down her cheeks unchecked the young girl threw herself at the older woman shouting "Plu," as she wrapped her small arms as far as she could around Setsuna's middle.

"I told you, I told you I would prove that Hotaru-chan was innocent Plu, one day, one day you, Haruka-san and Michiru-san, you will all see she isn't evil," Chibi-usa said as I smiled at my future daughters loving and caring nature as Mamoru came to my side and wrapped his arm over my shoulder the two of us watching as Pluto said nothing but smiled bringing Chibi-usa into a tighter hug none of us noticing the small rainbow that because of the right amount of light and the way it reflected in the room danced on the walls behind us all.

**Note:**

So ends Act 17. Tellu both officially made her appearance and was killed in the same Act while Kaolinite has made her official return to the story all while the slow and steady march towards the end slowly continues.

I hope that it came across well in the story, but just incase it did not I shall state it clearly here. Kaolinite or Kaori is not quite what she was before in terms of her power. Kaolinite was on the business end of the (inner) senshi's "Moonlight Attractive Attack" after all and even if she was resurrected by the Professor for a purpose this rebirth came at a price for Kaolinite.

What exactly is the price Kaolinite had to pay, that I can not say, but the answer will come all I can ask is that you please remain patient.

So till next act;

I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime

PS

The deal I made in my last act still stands. Please remember that the song or tune comes from:

The Anime OR

The Musicals OR

The Live Action Drama

Only 1 of the 3 not all 3 holds the key to having a question you ask answered in detail and not with just a simple yes or no.


	19. Chapter 19

*** ACT 18 ***

"So, the National Practice Examinations are being held at Mugen Gakuen Academy this year," Makoto asked Ami who nodded placing the pamphlet that she was holding on the table for us all to see. "It would be a perfect opportunity for us to investigate the building," Rei said from my side as I nodded though I couldn't help but add, "but how, no matter how large the outturn there is no way we can pass for teenage students." "What about the cell phones, Minako-**chan**," Usagi asked causing me to smile as I said, "the cell phones as you know can copy any cloths that you take a picture of," here I paused for a moment. "But what Luna never told you is that they can also affect how old or young you look," I said more carefully. "Why did you never tell us this before," Usagi asked the others having questioning looks on their faces as well. "Because to affect how old you appear the cell phones would make you all resemble your appearances as a guardian, tapping into your senshi powers in order to make you appear younger or older," was my answer.

"So our enemies would be able to recognize us, having seen us many times in senshi form, civilian clothing or not," Ami said as I nodded. "Can we take that kind of risk," Rei asked me. "We may have to," I said. "Mugen Gakuen holds many dark secrets, and we must uncover them," Makoto said as Ami and Usagi nodded in agreement Rei who was beside me taking my hand into her own. "We will need to create fake identities for each of us," Ami said and this time I nodded. "I have an idea on that actually," Usagi said causing us all to turn towards the princess to see a smile on her face. "Ami-chan, can be Suisei, Rei-chan can be Kasei, Mako-chan can be Mokusei, and Minako-chan can be Kinsei, while I will be Tsuki," Usagi chan said making Ami and Makoto actually laugh as I smiled. "Each of us take the name of our respective planet, simple but effective," Rei said the laughter she was trying to hide evident in her voice.

"Yes, I'll be Suisei Mizu," Ami said. "Ah I get it," Rei said with a smile. "So I will be Hi Kasei." "Hm, Ki Mokusei, I kind of like it," Makoto said as I rolled my eyes but added, "Ai Kinsei," seeing the others approve of my allies. "Bi Tsuki," Usagi said with a giggle causing us all to roll our eyes "beautiful moon," I heard Rei whisper from beside me but we all had to admit the name did fit. Each of us had a picture of ourselves of us in our middle school uniforms that we had taken stored in our picture files. "Ok," I said looking to Rei, Ami, Makoto and Usagi. "When you point the camera at yourself say the words, "Make-up, before you take the picture, this will call upon your inner guardian powers think of the age you want to be and with some luck we will all be middle school students," I said as everyone else nodded doing as I asked and luck was with us as it indeed worked. "Wow this is so strange," Ami said her hands running through now short dark blue hair, her eyes now a soft blue just like the color of her broach.

"You can say that again," Mako-chan said looking at her now brunette hair kept up in a ponytail like Jupiter's but held by a green ribbon, her eyes a soft green like her broach's as well. "Even with blond hair you still look great," Minako said her soft red eyes looking into my now golden ones. "And your hair looks great long," I replied before, "My eyes, their silver," Usagi said walking up to the mirror I had been looking into her hands running through long blond hair kept in two odango shaped buns at the top of her head that were held thankfully by pink ribbons and not the familiar gold trimed round red stone hair pins that were one of Sailor Moon's trademarks. "It would seem our eyes took the colors of our broaches," Ami said, "and Usagi's eyes," Makoto asked. "Her connection to the moon perhaps," Ami said after a moment of silence the five of us all now looking in the mirror. "Let's do this," Usagi said and we all nodded leaving Rei's room were we had met and made our way towards Mugen Gakuen Academy.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

"I hate having to do this Artemis," Luna said to me her eyes never leaving the still form of Chibi-usa who was standing outside of Hotaru's empty home her eyes looking sadly towards the window that I knew had once led to Hotaru's room. "It is a necessary evil, Luna," I said wrapping my arm over her shoulder as the two of us remained hidden in a large but well trimmed bush that was only a block from were Chibi-usa was standing. "Our enemies are growing stronger, and they even have captured Hotaru-chan who we know is Sailor Saturn. Rei-chan has admitted that sense Setsuna-san showed them all the vision, that she has not had a solid nights sleep sense, waking from that nightmare every night. I hate this as much as you but the outer senshi were correct about one thing, we have to make sure that both Usagi-chan and Chibiusa-chan remain safe." "Your right, of course," Luna said with a deep sigh as she placed her head on my shoulder, and at least she is here and not trying to go by herself into Mugen Gakuen Academy again," Luna said as I nodded the two of us going back to doing what we had been and keeping an eye on our friend while also praying for the safety of Usagi-**tachi**.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

"The students participating in the National Practice Examinations are being allowed into the building professor," Kaolinite said from behind the professor who was standing by the window with a menacing smile looking down at the large crowd below. "Excellent, it would seem that Viluy's planning shall pay off for us," the professor said as Kaolinite went to stand beside him nodding in agreement. "I am glad to see that you approve of my plans sir," Viluy said from behind the two causing them to turn to see Viluy who had short baby blue hair and eyes that were like ice said as she bowed. "With so many human teenagers worried about gaining admittance into High School, the number of pure heart crystals that I can take for the awakening of our Messiah will easily exceed the two hundred mark." "How observant of you Viluy, though I think the professor already deduced that," Kaolinite said causing Viluy to scowl at her, though she dared not say anything as Viluy realized even as she was now Kaolinite was on a different level than she herself was.

"Now, now ladies, no need to bicker, proceed with your plans Viluy," the professor said as Viluy nodded her ice blue skirt, heals, and white lab coat replaced by a Mugan Gakuen Academy uniform in a sparkle of pale blue light before she bowed and left the room. "Forgive me professor, Viluy has always known how to anger me, even when I should not be provoked by what she says," Kaolinite said the professor replying that that was fine and that he understood. "Professor look," Kaolinite said her attention on one of the computer monitors that caused the professor to turn as well his eyes darkening when he saw what his Magus had. "So the Sailor Senshi have come to grace our doors at last," the professor said with a dark chuckle. "Should I," Kaolinite said only for the professor to cut in and say, "no, for now we shall see how Viluy deals with this situation, we don't want to show all of our cards just yet my dear Kaori." "As you wish," Kaolinite said as she vanished from the room leaving the professor to his thoughts.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

"They all seem so, focused," I said looking around the crowded floors of the entrance hallway having stopped myself though just barely from saying everyone looked very intense. "It reminds me of some of those late night study sessions at the Hikawa Jinja, ne Usagi-chan," Mako-chan whispered as Ami-chan gave giggled remembering those nights as well, though Rei's school had never had a national examination the students had to take to get into high school she had gladly allowed myself Ami-chan and Mako-chan to use the Jinja for study nights, while Minako-chan hadn't studied with us because of her carrier I saw her nodding in agreement to what Mako-chan had said out of the corner of my vision because the school she attended did have an examination for students wishing to go high school as well.

"Hello," a voice said from behind us startling us all causing us to turn to see a young woman with short baby blue hair and eyes like ice who was wearing a Mugen Gakuen Academy uniform looking sheepishly at us realizing she had startled us. "Sorry," she said taking a sudden interest in the floor. "I didn't mean to startle you, it just seemed you were all very overwhelmed by all of this and I was one of the students chosen to help students not from our academy not feel so overwhelmed," she added never once looking up. "It's ok," Ami-chan said a tender smile coming to her lips. "My name is Suisei Mizu, these are my friends Bi Tsuki, Hi Kasei, Ki Mokusei and Ai Kensei." "Nice to meet you all my name is Bidou Yui," the girl said with a large smile. "So how did you get chosen to be on the welcoming committee," Mako-chan asked. "Oh well I'm top of my class, and ranked number one in the last N. P. C.," Bidou-san said causing all of our eyes to widen.

"I was top of my class as well," Ami-chan replied not saying anything about that she to had ranked number one in the National Practice Exams that she herself, though those were some years ago. "Really," Bidou-san said her eyes sparkling. "Can I show you something, I promise not to take up to much of your time," Bidou Yui asked and Ami-chan nodded as Yui-san linked her arm through "Mizu's" and the two went off chatting about things that went over mine and I could tell Mako-chan, Rei-chan and Minako's heads as well. "I think we should take advantage of this," Minako said with a sparkle in her eyes. "Rei, Makoto, take the rooms here on the main floor, myself and Usagi-chan shall search the next level up," "Ok," "be careful," first Rei-chan than Mako-chan said. "You as well," I said as Minako-chan nodded her head in agreement before we moved with the crowds blending in with the students as we made our ways to investigate the Academy.

**~ PGSM S ~**

"Do you like it Mizu-san," Yui-san asked me as I gazed at the glass dome and computer monitor it set upon in awe. "What is it," I decided to ask. "It is a greenhouse model of the universe that I made in Science Club, do you see that cluster of stars their," she said pointing, "that is the Tau star system," she said a strange look in her ice like blue eyes that sent chills down my spine as I examined the green house. "Really, Mugen Gakuen Academy seems very advanced," I said truly meaning what I said. "Hai," Yui-san said, "it is the home to only the best students, the brightest of minds, only true intelligence like our own is welcomed here Mizu-san," Yui-said as I frowned. "To be smart and hard working are both great qualities, but there is more to life. Making friends, finding love," I said my cheeks turning red as I looked to the floor to embarrassed to go any farther as an image of Nephrite came to my mind. "Friends, love, ha, we are nothing alike after all," Yui-san said. "**Iie**, we are not," I said and made my way out of the science room she had led me into taking deep breaths to calm my nerves never seeing a sinister smile play its way across Yui's lips after I had left the room.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

"Maybe we overreacted Minako-chan," I whispered as the two of us peered through the window of a classroom door to silently watch students taking the National Practice Examinations. "It would seem so, everything appears normal here," she said though their was a deep frown upon her lips as if she were in deep thought about something. "We should go," I said afraid someone may see us lingering in the hallways and then we would both have a lot of explaining to do but not many answers to give. "Your right," Minako-chan said with a deep breath but before either moved we heard a scream from within the room and opening the door found the computers glowing an eerie blue as the students lay motionless on the keyboards of their computers their pure heart crystals being sucked into the computers by the strange light. "Usagi," Minako said in a hiss as I had already pulled out my cell phone to contact Rei-chan and Mako-chan. "Time to **henshin**, Usagi," Minako said and I nodded the Heart Moon Broach already in my hands.

**~ PGSM S ~**

"Haruka, we should take care," Michiru said to me as I reached for the door that led into the Mugen Gakuen basements, a room that despite our cover as teachers at the Academy we had never been into before. "I know Michiru, I can feel it as well," I said taking her hand into my own as I opened the door with the other both of our eyes widening when we saw the prone form of Tomoe Hotaru laying in a chair surrounded by stuffed toys. "She's unconscious," Setsuna who had been silent behind us said speaking at last. "This is our chance," I replied but as we both revealed our bracelets in order to transform a voice behind us said, "wait a moment please," causing us to turn to see, "Mercury," Michiru the surprise evident in her voice, though I was as well to see Mercury standing their before us in civilian clothing. "Hotaru, onegai, do not hurt her," Mercury said to us taking advantage of our shock to rush past us and stand in front of Tomoe Hotaru.

"Mercury, Sailor Saturn is the Messiah of Silence, her awakening, it will lead to the end of our world," I said trying to get the senshi of water to see some kind of sense. "Even if the guardian of death, Saturn, no Hotaru is a senshi just as we are, please don't do this," Mercury asked of us refusing to move. "This is a strange gathering," a voice said as we all turned to see a figure, "Yui-san," Mercury called her though in a questioning tone as the blue haired young woman smiled darkly at us all. "So I was right you are a sailor guardian Mizu-san," Yui said pointing towards Mercury. "And besides that, Tenoh-sensei, Kaioh-sensei, and Meiou-sensei being in this place as well. All of you show me who you truly are," Yui said her cloths changing to a ice blue dress a strange mechanical bracelet upon her left arm. "I am Viluy of the Witches 5, no only 2 now."

"Mosaic Buster," Viluy said launching her attack towards Haruka-san, Michiru-san and Setsuna-san causing strange mechanical devices no larger than a bug towards the three that surrounded them in a strange electrical field sending them to the ground. "Now stay still and allow the nanotechnology to end you," Viluy said making me shake my head as I yelled, "Iie, I can't let this happen. Mercury Planet Power, Make-up," I yelled. "Mercury Aqua Mirage," I said launching my attack towards Viluy who only just managed to dodge out of the way. "So you are a senshi after all," Viluy said launching her attack towards me again. "Shine Aqua Illusion," I yelled as the attack froze her micro machines in the air causing them to fall to the ground. "Not so fast," four voices said from the door. "Minna," I said seeing the others standing their. "Die," Viluy said turning towards my friends her attack going for Usagi-chan though Minako-chan and Rei-chan managed to bring her to the ground before the micro machines could attack her.

"How dare you," "we can't let the four guardians fight alone," "then lets henshin," First Haruka-san then Setsuna-san and finally Michiru-san said as the three found the strength to stand even with the micro machines still attacking them. "Uranus Planet Power," "Neptune Planet Power," "Pluto Planet Power," "Make-up" the three yelled as one causing Viluy's eyes to widen. "Sensei's you are senshi as well," she said as Uranus yelled, "World Shaking," as Mercury yelled "Deep Submerge," the two attack striking the stunned Viluy sending her to her knees. "Princess, now," Pluto said to me as I nodded allowing the Holy Grail to come to my hands. "Crisis, Make-up," I yelled allowing the power of the second transformation into Super Sailor Moon to come over me as the Spiral Heart Moon Rod came to my hands. "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache," I yelled as Viluy who had just gotten back to her feet although gradually could only block my attack with the strange bracelet on her left arm that began to spark as if it was no longer functioning properly.

"Die, senshi," Viluy said, "no don't," Ami said but it was to late as Viluy yelled "Mosaic Buster," but the attack turned against Viluy. "No, not me, you foolish machines attack them, attack them," she said the pain evident in her voice as she fell to her hands and knees. "To build something without love and compassion, this is what can happen," Ami said sadly as Viluy slowly vanished before our eyes as the micro machines left nothing behind as they fell without a use anymore worthlessly to the ground. The space we were in began to shake as a strange portal opened behind Hotaru who was unconscious in a chair that rose into the air. "Foolish senshi, the battle has only just begun," the voice of Hotaru's father Souichi-san said as Hotaru's body still unconscious glowed a dark purple, with edges of black as cracks in the very foundation around us began to crumble.

"Its collapsing," Minako said as she and all the others gathered around me trying to protect me from the falling debris from above. "No, it will not end like this," Setsuna-san said raising her staff into the air. "Garnet Ball," she said as a dome of energy surrounded us all, a soft but beautiful garnet hew surrounded us all as the sounds of destruction and crumbling finally came to an end Pluto who was exhausted had to let the protective force around us drop as everyone hovered over me ready to be covered by the rubble around us only to find ourselves in the empty basement of Mugan Gakuen Academy. "How," I heard Rei-chan ask. "It was a subspace, created by the Death Busters," Setsuna-san said standing shakily on her feet as Haruka-san and Michiru-san helped to steady her. "Thank you Setsuna-san, you saved us all," I said tears freely falling from my eyes as I would be taking with everyone later about what they had done making sure they knew that while grateful that they should have never felt the need to do so.

"In a way you saved us as well, so we are even hime," Haruka said. "Mercury, you allowed Tomoe Hotaru to escape us," Michiru said, "but it is because of your way of fighting that in a way I think we can all understand each other," Setsuna-san said. "Hai," Ami-chan said with a nod of her head. "Please must you continue to go after Hotaru-chan," I asked the three, none of them being able to look at me. "To stop the awakening of the Messiah of Silence," "to protect you princess," "we shall do whatever is necessary," first Haruka-san then Michiru-san and finally Setsuna-san said as with a bow in my direction the three were leaving none of us being able to say anything to the three knowing deep in our hearts that it wouldn't matter because we would not be able to change their minds. "Come on lets make sure the pure heart crystals of all those students are ok," Minako-chan said and we all nodded as we made our way back upstairs.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

"Chibiusa-chan is finally leaving," Luna said sadly from beside me. "Hai, but it is growing late, she is most likely heading back to Usagi's," I replied as we watched Chibi-usa turn from the now empty home of Hotaru-chan and just as I had thought she was indeed heading back in the direction of Usagi and Mamoru's home. "You should be their before she arrives Luna-chan," I said to her as she nodded. "You'll keep an eye on her, until she gets their," Luna asked me as I nodded. "Of course," I said with a smile and Luna with a strange look in her eyes nodded surprising me when she kissed me on the cheek before dashing away in a direction I knew that at the pace Chibi-usa was going would easily get her back to Usagi and Mamoru's before Chibiusa-chan would.

**Note:**

So ends Act 18. Viluy or Bidou Yui like Tellu before her has been introduced and killed in the same act as the slow yet steady march towards the end of this story continues.

Pluto saving everyone near the end of this chapter got its inspiration not from the Anime but the original Manga when Setsuna-san uses "Garnet Ball" to save Moon, herself, Neptune and Uranus when the Mugan Gakuen Basement caves in.

A little bit of A+L their at the end, though I am sure you all noticed, right (insert wink here)

Well till next act;

I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime

PS

The Deal still stands, those who have been reading my story will know what I speak of.


	20. Chapter 20

**POV LIST**

**(?) Villians / Usagi / Chibi-usa / Usagi / (?) Villians / Michiru / Kaolinite / Chibi-usa / Usagi / Michiru / Usagi**

*** ACT 19 ***

"Still does the Messiah of Silence sleep," the professor said looking at the prone figure laying unconscious upon a throne like chair surrounded by stuffed toys. "If my plan succeeds she shall awaken soon," a voice behind the professor said causing him to turn to see a figure with dark blue hair kept in a ponytail standing their, she wore a lab coat closed and buttoned so you could not see what was below it and strange pair of glasses, the lens over her right eye was small and round like a circle while the lens over her left eye was larger and had a triangle like shape. "Cyprine, last and greatest of the Witches 5," the professor said with a smile. "My thanks for such kind words professor, my plan is flawless, and not even the guardians will interfere," Cyprine said as the professor placed his hands on her shoulders. "I trust your judgment it this Cyprine, all of our hopes now lie with you," the professor said as Cyprine nodded her head her eyes going to Kaolinite's scowling form hidden in the shadows giving the Magus a small smirk of triumph.

"I shall do my best professor," she said bowing before vanishing from the room in a stream of blue energy. "Why, when the professor said he needed my skills as well," Kaolinite said. "Cyprine, you fool, I now know the one who has the greatest pure heart, a pure heart that drew our Messiah of Silence from her slumber, yes, I shall bring the pure heart of that child, with her pure heart shall our Messiah of Silence finally be awakened," Kaolinite said as with a wicked gleam in her eyes she herself vanished from the room in a display of red sparkling energy. "Kaolinite what are you planning," the professor thought to himself having felt the Magus's energy before she had left the room, but he had no time to worry about that as he turned back towards the prone figure slumped in the chair surrounded by toys, knowing that his patience to come into this world and bring the Silence was growing thin.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

"How are you feeling, Chibi-usa," I asked having come up the stairs after hearing the door to the bathroom open to see my future daughter with a content smile on her lips a pink fluffy towel wrapped around her. "I feel better now, Usagi, relaxing in the tub really did help, arigato," she said her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "I'm glad, but you should head to bed before you get cold," I said the worrisome mother in my coming out causing my future daughter to smile and nod her head. "I really am alright," Chibi-usa said from the door leading into her room. "Because I know you and the other girls will do all you can to save Hotaru-chan," she said and all I could say in reply was, "that's a promise," as Chibi-usa wished me a good night, me doing the same before she went into her room.

"Usagi," my name was whispered from behind me causing me to turn to see her standing their with a worried look in her eyes. "Luna what's wrong," I asked also in a whisper as I walked towards her. "I just got a call from Artemis, the students of Mugen Gakuen Academy are gathering at the school, they seem to be in a trance like state," Luna told me. "Are the other girls already heading their," I asked pulling my Heart Moon Broach from underneath my shirt. "Yea, Minako-chan made all the calls they will meet you their," Luna said as we went down the stairs. "Can you call Mamoru for me," I asked stepping outside. "**Hai**, and don't worry I'll keep an eye on Chibiusa-**chan** as well," Luna said. "Arigato," I said before saying, "Moon Cosmic Power, Make-up," allowing the power of my **henshin** to come over me once again. "Be careful," Luna said, "I will," I replied before dashing off in the direction of Mugen Gakuen.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

"Hotaru-chan," I said a dark void of nothingness around me as I walked. "Chibiusa-chan," I heard my friends voice say causing me to smile only to look up to see my friend tied to a cross by old tattered pieces of rope. "Hotaru," I said tears in my eyes rushing towards my friend only for hands to come out of the darkness and grab her dragging her into it. "Chibi-usa," she said fear in her eyes the last thing leaving my lips was "**iie**," before I set up in bed realizing that I had just woken from a nightmare that was far to real for my liking. Looking across the room I breathed a sigh of relief to see Luna asleep in the room we shared. I knew deep in my heart what I now had to do, Hotaru was in trouble, I had to return to her home one last time, somehow I felt I would be able to help her if I did. "Don't worry Hotaru-chan, I'm coming," I thought to myself as I silently got dressed before sneaking out of the house never realizing that Mamoru had been up getting a glass of water and seen me, and was now silently following from the shadows to keep me safe as well.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

"Moon, thank goodness," Ami-chan said seeing me first. "We can't stop them from going in," Mako-chan added. "It's like they are in some sort of trance," Rei-chan added as Venus emerged from inside the building. "Oh, Usagi-chan you're here," Minako-chan said looking relieved I was their. "They are gathering around a large statue inside, I think it is suppose to be of an angel of death, because the figure was holding a scythe, but so far nothing else is happening," she said as I nodded suggesting we should all go inside. "Alright, but we should be careful," Minako-chan said. "I couldn't sense any real threat but that whole lobby made me feel uneasy," she said as we all nodded making our way inside.

**~ S ~ **

"It would seem that the guardians have come," a voice whispered in my ear causing me to nod my head, "just as we predicted they would," I replied. "We can not allow them to interfere with the plan," the voice whispered in my ear once again. "And we shall not," I replied snapping my fingers causing the guardians who had entered the lobby and had made their way towards the statue I had created to hold the pure heart crystals surrounding them in a translucent bubble and teleporting them away to a different part of the building. "Students of Mugen Gakuen Academy, I thank you all for coming here," I said appearing in the room. "I am Cyprine, and your pure heart crystals shall insure the resurrection of our Messiah of Silence I said raising my golden rod with a black star pendent at the top into the air causing all the hypnotized students to scream as their pure heart crystals were taken and stored inside of the statue I had created. "Now we should deal with the guardians," the voice whispered in my ear as with a nod I vanished from the room.

**~ S ~ **

"Damn we were to late," Haruka said slamming her fist into a pillar of the large welcoming floor of Mugen Gakuen Academy. "Do you think the princess and her guardians will be ok," I asked causing Haruka to turn towards me. "They will have to be Michiru, right now we have to find a way to destroy that thing, we can not allow the Messiah of Silence to be awakened using these students pure heart crystals," Haruka said looking at the large statue that the woman who had called herself Cyprine had used me only nodding my head as the two of us revealed our bracelets preparing to henshin.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

"So the child was foolish enough to return to this house after all," Kaolinite said seeing Hotaru's friend, the one she had called Chibi-usa standing outside the now empty house. "Ok, Chibi-usa you can do this," Kaolinite heard her say as she took a deep breath. "Don't worry Hotaru-chan, I will save you," she said pulling a broach out from underneath her shirt and yelling the words, "Moon Prism Power, Make-up," transforming into Sailor Chibi-Moon. "The child is a sailor **senshi** as well, how interesting," Kaolinite said as Sailor Chibi-Moon made her way towards the front door that with a snap of her fingers Kaolinite opened causing Chibi-Moon to jump back having being startled before steadying herself and entering the abandoned home.

**~ S ~ **

Hotaru's home was still empty and felt abandoned but I was not going to give up as I rushed up the stairs, the dream I had, it had been so real, I dashed towards Hotaru's room opening the door, a figure was their standing by her window, but it was not Hotaru-chan. "You," I said bringing my Moonlight Stick to my hands. "Where is Hotaru-chan, what did you do with her," I said pointing the Moonlight Stick towards the red headed woman who simply smiled before vanishing before my eyes. "Got you," I heard her voice from behind me but it was already to late as a blast of energy from her sent me flying out the window and towards the ground below, as I closed my eyes preparing for the impact only for me to feel someone's arms wrap around me holding me close as they instead took the impact. "Tuxedo Kamen," I said looking up to see Mamoru was the one who had caught me.

"So you have a protector it would seem, well that doesn't matter," Kaolinite said forming a red orb of energy in her hands. "Dead Scream," a voice said causing the Magus to turn intercepting the attack sent at her with her own causing a cloud of debris and smoke to fill the air and in the confusion of the blast Mamoru realized far to late that Chibi-usa was no longer in his grasp. "Plu, Tuxedo Kamen," Pluto and Mamoru heard Chibi-usa yell and Tuxedo Kamen realized that during the explosion when Kaolinite's energy met Pluto's his future daughter had been taken from his grasp and was now in the Magus's grasp. "Let her go," Pluto said stepping to my side her staff lowered as Kaolinite only smiled. "You won't attack," she said holding Chibi-usa in front of her like a shield her iron grasp easily holding the unconscious child under her right arm. "Not as long as I hold this child, sayonara," she said vanishing from our sight as red sparkles drifted to the ground as they slowly vanished from view. "Small Lady," Pluto yelled at the same time Tuxedo Kamen said, "Chibi-usa," each blaming themselves for what had happened.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

When the translucent bubble lowered myself and the girls who had surrounded me found ourselves in a spacious but modest office. On the large desk wooden oak desk there was a small name plaque that read Professor Tomoe Souichi. "The sailor guardians, truly this is an honor," a voice said from the large office chair behind the desk that was turned towards the window but swung to face us a young woman with strange glasses one lens small and round the other large and triangular in shape, and dark blue hair setting within it. "I am Cyprine, the last and greatest of the Witches 5, and this," she said extending her left hand as a figure identical to her in every way except she had deep red hair materialized, though in the light of the room it was almost as if you could see right through her. "I am Ptilol, you could call me Cyprine's other half," the figure said in a whispering tone of voice. "Together we shall end you **senshi**," Cyprine said standing her hand never leaving Ptilol's as the two had intertwined their fingers.

"You can try," Venus said sharing a look with Mars who had nodded making a familiar meditative pose with her hand as Venus brought out her red and golden blade. "Fire Soul," "Venus Wink Chain Sword," the two yelled as one sending their attacks towards Cyprine and Ptilol who didn't even try to move as instead they simply raised their intertwined hands stopping the two attacks in their tracks before saying as one, "go," sending the attacks back towards us and only because of training were we able to avoid being hurt badly as the combined attacks exploded around us sending us flying. "Is that the best you can do," Cyprine said, "Viluy, Tellu, Mimete, Eudial, Kaolinite-**sama**, how could any of them fall to you," Ptilol added a smirk coming across her lips as the five of us regrouped sharing a look. "Round two," Jupiter said as Mercury yelled "Mercury Aqua Mist," changing the attack as she had once before against black lady to make it like a thick fog.

"Do you really think this will help you," Cyprine said. "Sparkling Wide Pressure," "Burning Mandala," Jupiter said her attack flying with amazing speed towards Cyprine as Mars attack moved with the same speed towards Ptilol the two twins raised their hands this time forming a shield around them, but when the shield lowered Mako-chan hit Cyprine in the back of the head sending her to the ground. "You," she said chasing after Jupiter. "No, Cyprine," Ptilol said seeming even more translucent than she had though once Rei-chan hit her in the middle the red haired girl was chasing her. "Fool feel your own power," Cyprine yelled sending the energy of Jupiter's attack back towards her at the same time that Ptilol did the same to Mars but the two simply smiled as Ami-chan grabbed onto Mako-chan at the same time that Minako-chan grabbed Rei the two of them moving the two out of the way as the fog cleared and Cyprine and Ptilol realized to late that the attacks they had sent were now heading straight for one another. "Cyprine," "Ptilol," the two said as the attacks struck destroying the two in a spectacular explosion that busted the windows out of the sky high office room.

"What is that," Mako-chan asked pointing towards what could only be described as a rip in the sky that seemed to lead into a dark and well quite frankly spooky laboratory. "Whatever it is I feel a large amount of evil coming from it," Rei-chan said looking into the space. "This could lead us to the enemy," Minako-chan said, "so we should go in," I said as Minako nodded so after taking a steadying breath to calm ourselves we all stepped into the sub space pocket ready to face whatever may come.

**~ S ~ **

"So you finally show yourself for what you truly are Tomoe Souichi," Haruka said from beside me. "Whatever it is you may have had planed it has failed, we have destroyed the statue holding the pure heart crystals of the students of Mugen Gakuen Academy," I added stepping next to my partner. "They are safe and the explosion opened up a rip in reality that led us here to this sub space," Haruka added as Souichi only laughed as Kaolinite appeared at his side the lights of the darkened room brightening to show the unconscious form of Tomoe Hotaru setting in a familiar chair but what made both mine and Haruka's eyes widen was the unconscious form laying on a stone slab at the bottom of the steps so close to the Messiah of Silence. "Ah Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Neptune," the professor said with a wicked smile. "Yes, you are right Cyprine failed me, but you Kaolinite, you, you brought me a pure heart crystal far more precious than all of those students combined," the professor said as Kaolinite her cheeks actually blushing though just barely said nothing as she lowered her head in a bow. "It was an honor, professor," she said as the sounds of boots and high heals filled the air and myself and Haruka found ourselves in the company of the other Sailor Guardians and our princess.

"Chibi-usa," the princess yelled making to rush towards her future daughter but it was not myself or Haruka who stopped her, as Venus had wrapped her hand tightly around the princess's gloved wrist. "see those strange pillars," I heard Mars whisper to her. "They form a barrier, of very dark energy," Venus added as our princess sadly nodded her head though she was at least no longer trying to rush to the little one's aid. "Ah so you noticed it," Professor Tomoe said with a dark smile. "A pity, but I didn't realize this event would have such an audience. Oh great Messiah of Silence, awaken now and claim this the purest of pure hearts as your own," the professor said as Tomoe Hotaru's eyes slowly began to open a dark purple, almost black energy surrounding her body. "No, stop this, she is your daughter, don't you love her," the princess yelled but Jupiter who Venus had given a look was easily holding her in place as the princess struggled helplessly against the strongest of her guardians.

"Love, I don't know what you mean," the professor said turning away from us all causing my eyes to widen as I stopped struggling from within Mako-chan's grasp and watched helplessly as the dark energy surrounding Hotaru formed the shape of an arm that reached towards the unconscious form of Sailor Chibi-Moon the hand going into her chest causing my future daughter's eyes to open. "Hotaru-chan," she said her eyes glassy as she smiled at the older girl. "I'm so glad you're ok," Chibi-usa said her voice weak before the hand within her chest came out bringing Chibi-usa's heart crystal with it, causing her **henshin** to fade as her head fell lifelessly to the side, her skin turning pale as death. "At last," a rasping voice so unlike the one full of energy and wisdom said from Hotaru's lips as the pure heart crystal went within her. "No," Uranus said falling to her hands and knees. "Saturn, will," Neptune added but was silenced when Hotaru began to change, but not into a guardian.

Hotaru became older, appearing to be somewhere between sixteen to eighteen years old, her black hair became so long that it almost fell to the floor, and the school uniform she had been wearing was replaced by a dark purple dress held on by shining silver pearls, the fabric of the dress sparkling like stars within the night sky. "You, you are not Sailor Saturn," Ami-chan said as the figure who had a dark black star upon her forehead simply smiled. "No, I am not," she said in that dark rasping voice. "I am Mistress 9, harbinger to our true ruler, Master Pharaoh 90, the Messiah of Silence," she said bowing as her cold lifeless deep black eyes looked towards Kaolinite. "You have served us well Kaolinite, but your skills are no longer required,' she said raising her arm, a wave of energy slamming into the Magus who flew into the barrier formed by the strange pillars erected around them, her crystalline cane shattering as her body slowly vanished, the last words leaving her lips being, "professor, why," as she vanished the fringed graying black dress she had worn burning as it fell to the ground.

"Let us take our leave," Mistress 9 said to the professor who bowed to her only replying, "**hai**," as the two raised in the air and vanished the energy being used sending the pillars to the ground and not even thinking I easily slipped out of Mako-chan's grasp and grabbed the lifeless Chibi-usa into my arms. "We have to get out of here this entire sub-space is collapsing," Uranus said and knowing she was right we simply nodded our heads as we rushed to make our way out of the building. "What about all the people," Ami-asked but Uranus said, "the prince, Shitennou and Pluto got them out after we saved them, come on," she said as we all rushed out of the building were a somber Mamoru and Setsuna-san who was being supported by Kunzite stood it seemed that the Shitennou's presence was the only thing keeping her on her feet. "Mamoru, Mamoru, she, Chibi-usa isn't breathing," I said near hysterical as I neared him an explosion from Mugan Gakuen Academy behind us destroying top part of the building and busting out the windows of what was left. "Chibi-usa he said laying his gloved hand on her chest a golden glow emitting from him that causing Chibi-usa to gasp, before she began breathing again, though just barely.

"Prince, your energy can keep her stable, but without her pure heart crystal," Michiru said not able to finish the sentence as tears fell from her eyes as Haruka went to her, the smaller of the two going willingly into the warmth of her partner. "Usagi, I've got her," Mamoru tenderly said to me and I nodded allowing him to take Chibi-usa into his arms the golden glow keeping her breathing, even though it was very shallow. "We must end this, before," Minako-chan said looking towards Chibi-usa. "Lets head for our home," Mamoru said. "If we are truly going to do this, we need to make a plan," Mamoru said as we all nodded. "Princess, Prince, we must prepare as well," Setsuna-san said looking up for a moment at Kunzite as if thanking him. "Master, I wish to stand with the guardians of the outer solar system for this," he said to Mamoru who simply gave the most powerful of his Shitennou a strange look before with a small smile he nodded his head.

"Do not forget were your loyalties lie Kunzite," Zoicite said to the general who first looked at Setsuna and then his fellow Shitennou as he replied. "This is a form of loyalty, Zoicite, Master, princess," he said helping Setsuna walk as the two of them followed Haruka and Michiru as myself and the others followed Mamoru who was holding Chibi-usa back to our home.

**~ S ~ **

"I wish I could be their at your side Usagi," Mamoru said to me from the couch were he was setting so that both himself and the child in his arms would be comfortable. "You will be with me, here," I said putting a hand over my heart causing Mamoru to smile. "Zoicite, Nephrite, Jadeite, I ask that you protect my wife and her guardians be their for her and them sense I can not," Mamoru asked of his Shitennou who only bowed. "It will be an honor," Jadeite said. "I have something worth protecting as well," Nephrite said taking a step closer to Ami-chan putting his arm around her shoulder and making her blush. "So I know how you feel," he added looking down at Ami who only smiled as she leaned into his warmth. "I shall never once leave the princess's side, master," Zoicite said coming to stand next to me.

"Be careful, all of you," Artemis said from the loveseat as Luna who was at his side with a sleeping baby Chibi-usa in her arms added, "and come back to us," as we all nodded and after sharing one last kiss with Mamoru we were gone heading back towards Mugan Gakuen Academy to face whatever fate destiny may hand us this day.

**Note:**

And so ends Act 19. I am not sure how clearly it came across in the story so I will say it more clearly here. If you couldn't tell Ptilol, Cyprine's other half as she called herself wasn't truly real. Ptilol was like Cyprine's inner self, something that because of Cyprine's power as the greatest of the Witches 5 the young woman could actually manifest in the form you saw in the office battle were Cyprine and Ptilol were destroyed by the "inners" use of some amazing teamwork.

Well I hope that clears things up, about the twins, Cyprine and Ptilol. And at last I can say the end shall soon commence as the final battle between the Sailor Guardians and The Death Busters begins next act, but not to worry because there is still much to be told before all is said and done.

So till next act;

I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime


	21. Chapter 21

**POV Order: Usagi / Villians / Usagi / Haruka / Villians / Minako / Usagi / Haruka / Usagi **

*** ACT 20 ***

We moved towards what was left of Mugen Gakuen Academy with caution. Zoicite was at my side, while the other girls, formed a circle around me. Venus and Mars were in front of me Jupiter and Mercury behind while Jadeite and Nephrite were to my sides.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

"She is coming," Mistress 9 said in her rasping voice a dark smile playing across her lips. "The one who holds the Holy Grail draws near," she added looking towards the professor who asked, "you mean Sailor Moon," as Mistress 9 only nodded her head in reply. "I am not yet strong enough to face them all," Mistress 9 said, "let us see how the Sailor Guardians deal with this," the messiah of silence said closing her eyes and concentrating her strength as in other parts of the building all of the Daimon Pods became Eggs and along with all the other Daimon Eggs floated in the air cracking open as oozing dark red goop coming out of them jelly like feminine figures appearing in the ooze that started to make their way towards the outside of Mugen Gakuen Academy as Mistress 9 collapsed into the chair behind her holding her head as a voice full of wisdom and power in her head said, "you know what you do is wrong." "Are you alright," the professor asked causing Mistress 9 to look up at him and glair. "I will be fine," she hissed in a rasp as the professor fell silent knowing that even in this state he was no match for the messiah of silence.

**~ PGSM S ~**

"What in the world is that," I heard Minako-chan ask Rei who was at her side but for once had no clue as we all watched in awe and a little disgust as a dark red almost purple ooze leaked from the broken windows of the ruins of the academy leaking around the building as feminine figures appeared from the strange goop glaring at us all before they screeched and began an attack. "Mercury Aqua Mirage," "Fire Soul," "Jupiter Coconut Cyclone," Venus Wink Chain Sword," my four friends yelled sending their attacks towards the oozing creatures that had the same evil energy of Daimon's their attacks cutting through the creatures but not completely stopping them. "Princess," Zoicite said as I nodded the Spiral Heart Moon Rod already in my hands. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack," I yelled as the attack forced the dark red goop to actually retreat back from us in the shape of a giant heart around us the creatures it hit along the way yelling, "Lovely," as the ooze regrouped back around the academy more feminine figures appearing all glaring at us those these did not seem so eager to attack us as the last group had, until at last with another primal yell they made another strike.

"Here they come again," Venus said, "everyone cover Usagi to give her time to use the Rod," Rei added as the others nodded. "Mercury Aqua Mist," "Burning Mandala," "Sparkling Wide Pressure," "Venus Love-Me Chain," all of the girls once again attacked as one their attacks once again easily cutting through the goop giving me time to use, "Moon Spiral Heart Attack," once again and this time as the ooze retreated instead of regrouping at the base of the Academy it instead started to form a large dome around the building with what seemed like thousands of faces all staring at us with glares but not towards us but a helicopter making its way towards the rubble of the academy, but then, "their coming again," Venus said as part of the wall with a primal screech moved towards us all again, drawing our attention away from the helicopter that part of the goop wall was still watching with an intense gaze.

The ooze attacked and once again the girls jumped into action but just as I raised my Spiral Heart Moon Rod to give us some breathing room once again a dark black hand of energy reached out from a sub-space portal wrapping around my throat. "Princess," Zoicite said from my side wrapping his arms around my middle, as the others still fighting back the ooze pile were unable to reach me in time as blackness took me, "Usagi," the four yelled out as one colorful auras emitted from the four clearing the area around them, but it was to late as Usagi and Zoicite were already gone.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

"We're nearing the Academy," Michiru said from my side as I silently nodded. "**Hai**," was all I could reply glancing back for a moment at Setsuna who was gazing into her Garnet Orb having not said a word sense Small Lady's pure heart crystal had been taken the guardian of time leaning into an unlikely but welcomed ally in the most powerful of the Shitennou, Kunzite. "Haruka look, that light," Michiru said pointing and I looked to see a blue, red, green and gold auras of energy combined to clear out a large mass of the strange dark ooze on the streets below us causing the strange goop to retreat back into the dome that had formed around the Academy. "No," I hissed seeing that the ooze had turned its attention towards us and was now rushing towards the helicopter wrapping around us, "if this keeps up, they will," Michiru said but we both knew what would happen if this ooze continued to attack. The helicopter as we feared did explode but as I closed my eyes ready for death I realized that I felt no pain.

Turning myself and Michiru turned to see Setsuna standing as if frozen a strange multicolored light emitting from her Garnet Orb, but their was a look of surprise on her face as Kunzite had taken hold of the rod as well. "What, what is this," Michiru asked the question on my own mind. "I have stopped time," Setsuna said sadly, "it is the ultimate taboo," she added. "Taboo," I asked as Setsuna explained. "Hai, as the guardian of time I am forbidden to stop the flow of time to do so, it will cost me my life, Kunzite why," she said looking towards the Shitennou who was staring up at her with a tender smile his arms wrapped tightly around Pluto's staff. "By giving my own life, I will ensure you will not vanish completely, I know the price Kronos would have you pay, in this way you will not completely disappear, though just a soul you will be, you will not be erased," he said as Setsuna actually cried as she stared at myself and Michiru.

"He tells the truth," she said before we could ask. "should you both meet the true messiah," Setsuna said as the words, "true messiah," left mine and Michiru's lips before we vanished from the inside of the helicopter to find ourselves reappear within the ruins of Mugen Gakuen Academy only to watched with terrified eyes as we watched the helicopter explode from within the dome around the ruins of the academy. "She gave her life for us," Michiru said turning to me. "We do this, for her, lets end this Michiru," I said and she nodded her head in agreement as we ran farther into the ruins looking for what remained of our enemies The Death Busters.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

"Stopping time to get past the barrier formed by the Daimon spirits, the guardians of the outer solar system are more innovative then I first gave them credit for," Mistress 9 said her voice rasping as she looked towards the professor. "My attempt to bring Sailor Moon to this place was successful, and I must focus all my powers on gaining the Grail from her, Daimon Gerumatou it is time to show your worth, destroy the guardians of the outer solar system." "Me," the professor said turning towards Mistress 9 who with a wave of dark magic had disguised herself as Hotaru. "Yes you, use those dolls you created if you have to, just get rid of them," Mistress 9 said her voice sounding like Hotaru's as she used a portal of dark energy to take herself to were she had brought Sailor Moon and the unexpected burden that she had brought along with her. "I will do as you ask Mistress," the professor said with a bow leaving the room as "Hotaru" left through the portal she had created.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

"What should we do now Minako," Rei asked me as we had watched the helicopter we had seen earlier explode in the air above us, the Daimon ooze keeping a defensive position in the dome they had created around the academy that was slowly starting to grow outward. "We must trust in Usagi," I said. "We must use our powers to form a barrier around the academy, this ooze, goop whatever you wish to call it must not be allowed to enter the city," I said as Ami asked, "how." "Remember how we used our inner strength when Usagi was taken to repel the ooze, I think we can do the same now but to form our own barrier. "I will go with Mercury," Nephrite said making Ami blush though she nodded. "May I come with you Venus," Jadeite asked and after sharing a look with Rei who nodded I accepted as we all walked to points around the Academy forming in essence a four pointed square. Dropping to our knees we extended our arms straight out on each side. "Usagi," I thought feeling my aura surround me as I could hear, feel, and in a way see what all the others were feeling as well, even the fact that Jadeite was kneeled by my side keeping watch over me just as Nephrite was doing the same though he was actually in physical contact with Ami who he was hugging. "We believe in you Usagi-**chan**," the four of us thought as one as our auras glowed and the barrier we wished to form was set.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

Opening my eyes with a moan I looked above me to find Zoicite by my side looking down at me with a look of relief in his eyes, "so you're awake," Zoicite said to me offering me a hand as he helped me get back to my feet. "We are not alone here, princess," Zoicite said and I looked behind me to find Hotaru laying on her side, eyes closed, and the only thing that let me know that she was alive not dead was the gentle raise and fall of her chest. "Hotaru-chan," I said starting to make my way towards her only to have Zoicite grab my arm with his gloved hand. "Be cautious princess," he said to me knowing that he could not change my mind and I nodded keeping what perhaps the most loyal of my husbands Shitennou had told me as I made my way towards Hotaru's unconscious body. "Hotaru," I whispered gently shaking her causing her deep onyx like eyes though bleary to open as she groggily looked up towards me with a weary smile.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

"What is this place," I asked Michiru as we made our way towards what seemed to the eye to be an underground cavern. "No idea," was all Michiru could reply before a cold, calculating laughter filled the air. "Welcome oh guardians of the outer solar system," Professor Tomoe Souichi said revealing himself to us. "It is a shame that I must kill such great **senshi** as yourselves," the professor said with a wicked smile. "But I have my orders, and you both must die," the professor said as a scream emitted from his body as something started to emerge from his eye, the one that had had the strange pentagram with a diamond shaped prism in the center. We knew without a doubt that the professors body fell to the ground that even if Tomoe Souichi had once been alive, even while being possessed by this, thing that now stood before us, that the professor would never rise again.

"I am Daimon Gerumatou, I feel it only polite you know the name of the one who shall give you your end," Gerumatou said. "We are not ready to rest quite yet," Michiru said sharing a look with me and I returned the look letting her know I understood. "World Shaking," I yelled at the same moment that Neptune yelled, "Deep Submerge," our attacks combining into one and striking the one eyed dragon like creature before us turning Daimon Gerumatou into nothing more than a pile of goop on the floors around us. "That was almost to easy," Michiru said sounding weary and I silently agreed, myself just as alert as her, and our fears were confirmed when the Daimon's laughter filled the air as we watched the pieces of his goop move towards the wall, were we now noticed to late the empty, dolls, was the only word to describe them handing from the walls, the goop filling the empty dolls that inflated and detached from the walls each facing us with a wicked smile.

"Time for round two, ladies," all of the Gerumatou dolls said as one attacking the two of us, and not having time to use our attacks myself and Michiru instead relied on our training within our respective fields of martial arts to defend ourselves, giving as good as we were getting, but these strange dolls with only one eye each were seemingly indestructible, and glancing towards Michiru I could tell she was starting to tire just as I was. "Got you," the Gerumatou dolls said as one their stretchable bodies wrapping around both myself and Neptune as they began to squeeze our bodies like a boa constrictor. "Die," the dolls said with a wicked smile but then a voice filled mine and Neptune's minds, "Guardian Talismans." "Pluto," myself and Michiru said as one as a light filled the room that dissolved the dolls arms that were holding us as the Space Sword was now floating before my eyes just as the Deep Aqua Mirror was floating in front of Michiru. "Use your talismans," Pluto's voice said in our minds as myself and Michiru took out Guardian Talismans within our grasps. "Submarine Reflection," Michiru said a silver sparkling like substance coming from the mirror that filled the room with its gentle glow causing all of the dolls to take on a translucent quality, all of the Gerumatou dolls except for one.

"Uranus," Michiru said to me as I nodded drawing my blade from its scabbard. "Space Sword Blaster," I said launching towards the doll stabbing the creature in the eye, causing Daimon Gerumatou to scream as the doll body fell away from a Daimon Egg that cracked open a dark black substance coming out of it before both the smoke and what was left of the egg disappeared. "It seems that Pluto was able to give us one final gift," Michiru said clutching her mirror to her chest as if it were a child. "Hai, let us not waste it," I added as Michiru nodded and the two of us as one ran deeper into the den of the Death Busters our Guardian Talismans clutched within our grasps.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

"Arigato, Usagi-**chan**, you have saved me," Hotaru said as with a frown I drew away from the young woman going to stand next to Zoicite who had already drawn his curved blade. "Your welcome Hotaru-chan, but how do you know who I really am," I said as Hotaru smiled a wicked sounding laugh coming from her. "Perceptive, I should have been more careful with the information that this pure heart within me gave to me," the young woman said standing her body growing and her cloths changing as once again the figure known as Mistress 9 revealed herself to myself and Zoicite who was now standing protectively in front of me. "You will not touch her Messiah of Silence," not Zoicite but a familiar tenor voice said as the doors to this room were kicked open. "Uranus," I said turning to see her with a familiar blade in her hands standing next to Neptune who was holding a mirror just as familiar as the sword. "Ah so all the actors are now present upon the stage," Mistress 9 said looking towards the two before quickly glancing back towards myself and Zoicite. "Behold, Senshi, Shitennou, my lord, the one who shall bring eternal silence to this system, Master Pharaoh 90," Mistress 9 said as what seemed to be a curtain made from her own hair parted revealing a large half dome with computer devices below it. And their within was a cluster of stars one of which that was dark black with a blood red aura around which was slowly moving as if trying to escape from its confines, Mistress 9 laughing manically as if she had heard my thoughts, thoughts that I realized she wished to come true.

**To Be Continued . . .**

**Note:**

And so ends Act 20. Please do not be angry with the way I ended this chapter, it is necessary for what is going to be an extensive and lengthy bit of writing the next time I update my story.

Sorry but I can not give any clues or hints. Kunzite has already given his life to make sure that Setsuna a.k.a. Pluto would not completely vanish from time itself, what else might happen, I can not say.

So till the Final Act;

I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime.


	22. Chapter 22

*** FINAL ACT ***

"**Gomen nasai **Chibiusa-**chan**," Hotaru's voice from within Mistress 9 thought as Master Pharaoh 90 was revealed to Sailor Moon, Zoicite, and the two guardians of the outer solar system. "Finally, she is gone," Mistess 9 whispered to herself her voice no longer as raspy as it was but still cold and dark in tone. "You must die Messiah of Silence," Uranus said taking a step forward, "the ambitions of you and your master shall never be realized," Neptune added stepping to her side both ready to attack. "No, please, don't do this," Sailor Moon begged taking a protective stance in front of Mistress 9, Zoicite coming to stand by her side, his eyes never leaving the sinister smiling figure that the moon princess was now standing before. "Step aside princess," Neptune said her voice sounding as if it were about to break. "That thing, it is not Hotaru, it is not even Sailor Saturn, that monster you protect is Mistress 9, the Messiah of Silence," Uranus added her voice sounding just as strained.

"Your wrong," I said to Haruka-san and Michiru-san as tears fell from my eyes. "I know, somewhere deep inside, that Hotaru-chan, Sailor Saturn they can both be saved, please Uranus, Neptune, do not hurt her," I begged as Mistress 9 laughed wickedly from behind me. "Arigato, Sailor Moon, for protecting me," Mistess 9 said sarcastically as her hair that seemed to lay all over the floor shot out as quickly as vipers towards Haruka-san and Michiru-san wrapping around the two like steal cables and binding the two to a pillar in the room, that looked like a statue of an angel of death, because like the one Cyprine had used to collect the pure star seeds of Mugen Gakuen Academy's students this young woman with long hair, a flowing robe and wings on her back was holding a large scythe in its hands.

"Princess attack her," Neptune pleaded with me trying to keep the steel like hair away from her throat. "I can't," I said. "You have to," Uranus added. "Professor Tomoe Souichi is dead, princess. It was her that sent him to attack us, knowing that the Daimon Gerumatou that was within him would kill him upon exiting his body," causing me to turn towards Mistess 9 who only smiled for a moment before she grabbed her head with a single hand, and a voice, a very familiar voice from her lips said, "papa, no, not papa." "Silence, you incessant brat," Mistress 9's voice replied though she was still clinging to her forehead as if she were in pain. "No, my papa, you killed my papa," Hotaru's voice said slipping from Mistress 9's lips once again as she fell to the floor holding her middle. "Hotaru-chan," I said stepping closer to her, Zoicite never once leaving my side. "Do it now, Sailor Moon, don't buy into her trickery finish her," Uranus's voice said from behind me as I sadly shook my head no towards her before turning towards the young woman laying on the floor before me.

"Please, the Holy Grail," a strange mixture of Hotaru's voice and Mistress 9's voice said as one. "Please, it is the only thing that can end this pain," she begged of me. "Don't do it princess," Neptune's voice said from behind me. "She only wants it for its power, do not let the Messiah of Silence hold the grail," Uranus added trying to plead to me as I turned towards the two senshi of the outer solar system tears freely falling from my eyes as I replied. "I can not hurt her. I am Sailor Moon guardian of love and justice, and to kill Hotaru-chan, and in essence kill Sailor Saturn. It is not something I can do, for it would show neither love nor justice. A senshi I may be, but you must remember I am also the princess of the moon, and in my eyes all of my guardians, even Saturn are precious," I said leaving the two speechless though I could see the tears falling from their own eyes as I turned my attention back towards the prone figure before me.

Closing my eyes and concentrating I brought the Holy Grail to my hands the light of this mythical item filling the otherwise dark room with its illuminating light. Opening my eyes I was going to say something to appeal to the Grail to heal Hotaru-chan of the evil possessing her when Mistress 9's hand shot forward taking the Holy Grail from my grasp. "It is mine at last," she said in that dark cold and once again rasping voice. "No, don't let her win," Hotaru-chan," I said trying to reach to the voice within this thing standing before me that I knew I had not been mistaken about hearing. "Ha, you are to late Sailor Moon," Mistress 9 said the rasp in her voice gone. "Hotaru, is not coming back," Mistress 9 said pushing her hand and the Holy Grail through the large dome that enclosed Master Pharaoh 90 as if it were some kind of rippling gelatin. "My master, take this Holy Grail and at last be free," Mistress 9 said as an intense dark red almost black light filled the room.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

"No, I can barely hold the wall anymore," I heard Rei's voice first in our link that we had formed with each other her voice sounding strained. "What, what do we do, is, is Usagi-chan ok," Makoto's voice added. "No, Usagi-chan, she has to be ok," Ami's voice reached me before, "ah," I screamed through the link as Jedeite who was at my side drew his arms around my smiling sadly as my link with the other girls started to fade away as the world around me began to fade to black.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

"Princess, please we have to leave this place," Zoicite said from my side as I simply shook my head no bringing the Spiral Heart Moon Rod to my hands. "I have to try to stop this Zoicite, in a way this is my fault, and I have to do what I can," I said as Zoicite simply nodded a smile of admiration was the word that came to mind as I yelled, "Moon Spiral Heart Attack," sending the attack towards Master Pharaoh 90 who was slowly but steadily beginning to make his way from out of his prison. I watched as the spiraling hearts struck the large black planet, or perhaps dead sun with a dark red almost black energy surrounding it only to watch with terror in my eyes as the attack rebounded coming out at various points around the crumbling structure around us one of those beams heading towards Mistress 9. "Master, why," she said seeming frozen in fear. "No," I said rushing in front of her and wrapping my arms around her, waiting for the impact of the energy to hit us, but it never came as instead myself and Mistress 9 were flung across the room a large crater formed around us as if the energy had been diverted by something.

Letting go of Mistress 9 who seemed paralyzed I turned and gasped to see Zoicite standing, cape extended looking at me with a strained smile as blood fell to the ground around him. "Zoicite, why," I asked as he fell and I rushed towards him placing his head within my lap. "I promised our Master, that nothing would happen to you while I breathed. Farewell princess, go back to my master safely," he said and knowing it was his final request I simply nodded my head as a faint greenish light filled the air and I found a stone of Zoicite within my hands, one that I put in my sub-space pocket for protection as I stood whipping tears from my eyes.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

"Jedeite, why, why would you give your life for mine," I said unable to move within this strange void I found myself within barely conscious of what was going on outside were the link between me and the other guardians which I could just barely feel though the Daimon ooze was still somehow being held were it was, by my own and I knew the others faith in Usagi-chan as well. "Because Mars loves you," Jedeite replied. "Just as I love her, like I loved her when the Earth was but one kingdom," he added. "You love Reiko," I asked unable to hide the astonishment in my tone. "Yes, and as an old scholar once said, true love is when you are able to step aside as long as the one you love is happy, knowing that you are alive to be their for Mars that is enough for me, to pass peacefully," Jedeite's voice said in my mind as I felt a stone fall into my gloved hand my fingers curling protectively around the stone as I wondered to myself what would happen now.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

"He, he gave his life," not Mistress 9, but Hotaru's voice said from Mistress 9's lips. "He sacrificed himself to protect you, and in extent also protect me, papa, that is why you made the deal with Daimon Gerumatou wasn't it, to save me," she said speaking to a figure that watching her I think only she could see and hear. "Thank you papa," Hotaru's voice said as the black star on Mistress 9's forehead was replaced by the sign of the planet Saturn and with a final scream Mistess 9's body was destroyed as a soft magenta light filled the room before vanishing before my eyes. "She is free," Uranus said. "**Hai**," was all Neptune could say in reply tears falling from all of our eyes.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

As I set on the couch holding Chibi-usa in my lap our hands intertwined so that my energy could keep her alive with Artemis and Luna by my side we all watched in awe as a soft magenta light filled the room and the ghostly figure of a sailor guardian stood before us. She like all the guardians wore a **fuku** but the skirt and color were a deep royal purple that matched her knee length boots tied with white string. She had silver earrings shaped like a small planet with a ring around them and a prism diamond shaped object below them connected to the planet by a tiny silver chain. But what truly stood out was on her deep royal purple glove was a colorless object that resembled a pure heart crystal while in her hands she held a large glaive. "Thank you for being my friend Small Lady," she said speaking to Chibi-usa as a pure heart crystal, Chibi-usa's pure heart crystal came to her other hand. "I will never forget you Chibiusa-chan," she said as the pure heart crystal came into my future daughter and with a bow of her head in my direction she left the room in the same way she had come as the color returned to my future daughter and her breathing became more stable.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

"It looks like this is the end, Michiru," Uranus said taking Neptune's gloved hand into her own. "I would face it with no one else Haruka," was her reply as I stood brining the Spiral Heart Moon Rod up in order to at least try to stop the continued distruction around us as their was now absolutely nothing left of Mugen Gakuen Academy, the sub-space or the actual building. "Why, why princess. Do you not see now what your choices have cost us," Uranus said looking at the dark black planet or dead sun with deep red like energy around it that had finally began to manifest itself in our world. "I, I did what I felt was right, and I refuse to give up," pointing it towards the mass causing Michiru-san to smile as Haruka-san with a sigh added, "then let us stand with you," she said as I nodded my head but as we were going to act a figure appeared before us, the figure of the guardian of death and rebirth, Sailor Saturn. "Hotaru-chan," I said to the figure who smiled sadly. "My princess, guardians of the outer solar system. Leave this duty to me, I am the only one who can defeat Master Pharaoh 90 now," Saturn told us in that voice full of ancient wisdom and power. "You, you can't face this alone," I said trying to plead with her only for her to lower her glaive towards me stopping me in my tracks.

"My princess, if you still had the grail and were able to undergo your second **henshin**, you would be able to help me, but as you are, it would mean your death, something that as a guardian I can not allow you to do," she said sadly looking towards Uranus and Neptune. "Once before have we met, guardians of the outer solar system, and now as then I ask will you let me do what must be done," she said causing Uranus and Neptune to gasp. "Oh my god," Neptune said. "I, I remember as well. We had arrived from the edge of the solar system, but we had been to late," Uranus said falling silent as a single tear fell from her eye. "Our princess and the prince dead, Earth and the Moon in ruin," Neptune added. "You came, and, and asked us that same question," Uranus said. "And as we answered then," Neptune added, "do what you must, and may we meet again even if not in this life," Saturn finished as the two nodded. "Sayonara, my princess, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune," Sailor Saturn said as she launched herself with a leap right into the heart of Master Pharaoh 90.

"Hotaru-chan, no," I said moving towards the swirling mass surrounding Master Pharaoh 90 like shield only to be flung backwards. "No, no I have to help her, I can't let her face this alone," I said tears falling from my eyes. "Crisis, Make-up," I yelled but the transformation did not come. "Crisis," Make-up," I yelled again trying to move towards the vortex again but failing. "I, I can't give up. Crisis, Make-up," I yelled the phrase time and time again but no matter how hard I tried it would not come to me. "Onegai, please I must help her, she can not die this way," I pleaded yelling one more time, "Crisis, Make-up,"

**~ PGSM S ~ **

"Usagi-chan," I heard Ami's voice in my head. "Usagi, she needs our strength," Makoto's voice added. "Usagi, we're here," Rei's voice seeming the closest out of all said as if right into my ear. "Usagi, we are with you," I thought adding my own power and I somehow knew that the four of us had done what was necessary to help our friend, our princess.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

"If you should ever meet the true messiah," Pluto's voice whispered in mine and I could tell with a look in Michiru's mind as well. "Princess," she said as I added, "hime," as I could feel part of mine and Michiru's power go into Sailor Moon and we both watched in awe as our princess's own heart crystal came from her broach its light encasing her like the wings of a butterfly the energy transforming her into Super Sailor Moon and using that energy our princess went through the swirling vortex of energy around Master Pharaoh 90 in order to help Sailor Saturn.

**~ PGSM S ~ **

"Princess, you have undergone the second transformation," Sailor Saturn who looked worn and tattered from her battle said to me with a tenderness in her tone. "I, could not let you face this alone," I said helping her stand to her feet seeing with my own eyes what Master Pharaoh 90 truly looked like and it was truly horrific, a terror that went beyond words. "Would you help me, my princess. I can not lift the glaive on my own," Sailor Saturn asked of me somehow knowing what she was about to do, I still nodded standing behind her both of our hands wrapping around the Silence Glaive that Saturn and myself hoisted high above her head. "Be gone oh creature of silence, let this moment be your last," Saturn said before yelling. "Death Reborn Revolution," and I watched in awe as the Silence Glaive seemed to be wrapped in millions of ribbons that exploded outward from the glaive with extremely destructive power before my eyes began to glaze over from the shier amount of force being used before I slowly found myself fading from the place were myself and Saturn had been standing feeling something warm, and comforting now nestled safely within my grasp.

**~ S ~ **

Myself and Michiru watched as the place were Master Pharaoh 90 had placed himself was destroyed as beams of magenta light broke through the bringer of silence who with a final scream vanished before our eyes. A beautiful and sparkling display of energy started to fill the air, taking the form of butterfly's that rose towards a full moon that was just starting to appear in the early evening sky. And their standing in a large crater was our princess. Her eyes were glazed over, hair out of place, her fuku tattered and torn her skin marred with minor scratches and bruises and in her arms was a small bundle wrapped in a magenta colored blanket within her arms, and somehow we both knew that out princess had done it, Usagi had saved Sailor Saturn, no she had saved, Tomoe Hotaru.

**Note: **

And so ends the Final Act of Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon S. From Zoicite and Jadeite giving their lives to Usagi's rescue of Hotaru I hoped you enjoyed every moment within this Final Act. But this is not the end as I still have one more chapter to present to you all for your reading pleasure.

So until the Special Act;

I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime


	23. Chapter 23

*** Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon S ***

**~ Special Act ~ **

Seeing that our princess was starting to sway myself and Michiru rushed to her side gently helping guide her to her knees. We looked to the small bundle in Usagi's arms, we saw the small pink bundle within looking up at us with deep onyx like eyes a small tuff of black hair on her head gurgle and sharing a look, Michiru smiled and nodded taking the bundle from our princess whose arms fell to her side. "Usagi," "Usagi-**chan**," "princess," we could hear the other guardians and the voice of Nephrite calling out in the early evening air. "Let's go," Michiru said to me. "Are you sure," I said and she simply nodded. I looked one last time at our princess and smiled before looking back towards Michiru who was holding Hotaru in her gloved hands. "Ok," I said as we both dashed away only for Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus and Nephrite to rush to the princess's side moments later the group as one helping her to her feet asking her if she was ok, and only when Usagi-hime began to respond to them did I feel comfortable to completely leave her in their hands following Michiru as I knew we both had a lot to think about.

**~ Saturn's Hymn ~ **

Setting by Chibi-usa's bedside I let lose a breath I hadn't even realized I had been holding as her soft brown eyes so much like my own opened and she looked around at all of us a tender smile coming to her lips. "**Minna**," she said. "I, I had a dream. Hotaru-chan was in it, she thanked me, for being their for her, for being her friend," Chibi-usa said as we all looked sadly towards her. "Where is she, is, is Hotaru-chan ok," Chibi-usa asked. "I, I felt her warmth in my arms," I said, "she was with me, I know that. But when everyone found me," I said wiping tears from my eyes. "She is fine Usagi," Rei said placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You did everything you could, to protect her, I know that somewhere she is alive," Minako said her hand on my other shoulder and I could only nod unable to speak knowing if I did I would only cry as I looked towards the two gratefully. "I am sure that with time, we will see Hotaru-chan again," Ami added from behind me. "Your all hiding something, what happened," Chibi-usa asked and with a sigh Mamoru told Chibi-usa about what had happened to Zoicite, Jadeite, Kunzite and Setsuna, and no matter how hard she tried to hide it I could tell that Chibi-usa was worried not only about her friend Hotaru, but Setsuna-san as well.

**~ Mata Mata Chibiusa Desu ~**

The next day despite all that had happened I still wished to go to school but in private I knew that Usagi-chan had asked both Luna and Artemis to keep an eye on me. Truthfully I didn't mind it showed how much she cared about me. We boarded the bus and Luna and Artemis set a seat behind me giving my privacy, it was one of the things I liked about the two of them, they knew when I wanted to be alone. But as we were driving along in the but that we were taking to the school I happened to glance over at a local café and pressed myself closer to the glass of the window sure that I had seen a very familiar yellow sports convertible setting outside of it.

**~ Violin Medley ~ **

"You look almost like a mother holding Hotaru-chan that way Michiru," I said sipping from my tea causing my long time companion to look up at me strangely as she had been feeding Hotaru for a moment before with a tender smile she replied, "you shouldn't tease, Haruka," causing me to laugh. "We still have so much to do before this day is through," I said as Michiru nodded. "**Hai**, and so much to atone for," Michiru added as I simply nodded taking another sip of my tea. "So should we get started," I asked standing from my table. "We should," Michiru said standing after making sure Hotaru had been burped and walking outside with Michiru by my side and Hotaru in her arms we looked the very picture of an ideal family, something that if things went correctly, would in a way be true.

**~ ChouBi! Uranus & Neptune ~**

After school myself, Luna and Artemis had all decided that instead of taking the bus we would walk home, I needed the time to think and knowing that Luna and Artemis kept to themselves leaving me to my thoughts. As we were walking past a local hospital a gust of wind picked up taking my hat from my head, the very hat that Usagi had given me, the hat that had let me meet Hotaru-chan for the first time. "Iie, not again," I said. "Don't worry I'll get my hat, you two go ahead," I said turning quickly to Luna and Artemis who nodded simply watching me as I chased after my hat that was blown over a grassy hilltop that I began to climb. But as I reached the top of the hill I stopped in my tracks to see a familiar but ghostly figure standing before me. "Plu," I said tears in my eyes. "Small Lady," she said a tender smile playing across her lips.

"I am glad to see you are ok," she said. "What, what happened to you, why are you this way," I asked as Plu smiled sadly at me. "I used something that is forbidden of me, the ultimate taboo. I would have been completely erased from time, and space if not for Kunzite's sacrifice on my part," Plu said looking at me. "And, and Hotaru-chan," I asked as the sadness in Plu's eyes seemed to lift her smile seeming much more genuine. "Reborn, here in this time, given a second chance at life, without the evil of Mistress 9, within her," Plu said her voice seeming to fade away just as her spirit or soul was from before my eyes. "Take care Small Lady, and know that though I can not be here with you physically, I will always be with you here," she said placing a hand over her own heart and knowing what she meant by the gesture I simply nodded wiping tears from my eyes before I stood somehow feeling lighter as I continued the search for my wayward hat.

**~ C'est La Vie ~ **

"Haruka, look," Michiru said as we walked from the hospital after having Hotaru looked at by the doctors. "Isn't that," I said picking up the hat but I didn't have time to say anything else as a very familiar figure came rushing down the hill out of breath stopping her eyes widening when she saw myself, Michiru, and most importantly the bundle within Michiru's arms. "Here is your hat little one," I said giving her the hat that she took but her eyes never left the bundle in Michiru's arms. "Is, is that," she said and Michiru nodded with a tender smile kneeling down as the little one approached her eyes meeting with familiar onyx a smile coming to her lips. "Hotaru-chan," she said tears falling from her eyes as she extended a hand causing little Hotaru to reach up with her own hand wrapping her fingers around one of Chibi-usa's own.

"She seems to like you Small Lady, and I can tell you care for her as well," Michiru said causing Chibi-usa to look up at her and with a very tender smile nod her head. "You have nothing to worry about little one, myself and Michiru will care for Hotaru-chan, we are already having the paperwork drawn up that will make us her legal guardians." "Really," Chibi-usa asked. "Really," I said surprised but only slightly when Chibi-usa wrapped her arms around me as far as she could thanking me and Michiru before backing away her cheeks as pink as her hair when she was Sailor Chibi-Moon. "Arigato," Chibi-usa said before waving to us both and with her hat in hand she went back over the hill from which she had come. "It's almost time," Michiru said looking up at me. "Hai," was my simple reply taking out my phone and dialing the number of our **hime**.

**~ Miss Dream ~ **

Myself, Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan and Minako-chan walked through the ruins of Mugen Gakuen Academy that had been leveled almost completely flat except for the large crater were Hotaru-chan, no Sailor Saturn had destroyed Master Pharaoh 90. "Do you hear that," Ami-chan said and listening we could all hear the gentle tones of a violin drifting through the air and following the sound we found Michiru-san performing one of her compositions while Haruka-san held a small bundle wrapped in magenta. "Princess, guardians, you came," Michiru said taking the bundle from Haruka. "Hime, first we wanted you to know, Hotaru-chan is just fine," Haruka-san said looking for a moment at the bundle in Michiru's arms. "She's alive," I said as both of the guardians of the outer solar system only nodded.

"Your beliefs, the way you are as a **senshi**, in the end they saved us all," Haruka said. "That is why myself and Haruka wish to swear our loyalty to you princess, and let you know that we will remain hear in Tokyo," Michiru added. "So if you ever have need of us in the future we will be their for you hime," Haruka-san said speaking once again. "We have already filed paperwork to become Hotaru's legal guardians, and we swear to take care of her, and raise her as if she is our own flesh and blood," Michiru-san said when Haruka fell silent. "It is for us a penance for believing that Sailor Saturn was the Messiah of Silence, when in reality that was Mistress 9, the thing, that was possessing Hotaru-chan, but is now gone," Haruka said and unable to say anything after their heart felt confession I simply went to the two embracing them both, Haruka returning the hug with vigor while Michiru only used a single arm, keeping Hotaru-chan safely tucked within the other.

"Take care of yourself princess, watch over her for us, when we can not," Haruka said first speaking to me and then the other girls who simply nodded showing that they would. "Ja-ne, until we meet again," Michiru added and with that the two began to leave all of us saying goodbye as the two made their way towards a familiar yellow sports convertible that I had just noticed for the first time, though I could tell by a quick glance that all the other girls had known it was there.

**~ S Special Act ~ **

Later at home as I was feeding baby Chibi-usa, the older Small Lady Princess Usagi, along with Luna and Artemis came into the house the three excitedly talking about Chibi-usa's meeting with Haruka-san, Michiru-san and baby Hotaru-chan, and after calming the three down myself and the girls who had come over just to visit all told them about our own encounter with the guardians of the outer solar system. "Tea's ready," Mamoru said coming out of the kitchen with the tea set, and setting it down I simply set back and relaxed as Mamoru set next to me watching all that was going on around us. Luna, Artemis and Chibi-usa were huddled together for once getting to just act their age. Minako-chan and Rei-chan set together, Rei resting her head on Minako's shoulder. Motoki who had come over and taken some time off from the Crown was next to Mako-chan.

Ami was setting next to Nephrite, holding the lone Shitennou's hand whispering things in his ear as he simply nodded, or softly smiled, and I knew with Ami's help, Nephrite like my husband who was also dealing with the lose of Jadeite, Zoicite and Kunzite would heal with time. "What did you do with their stones," I asked of Mamoru. "I placed Zoicite's stone upon his piano, I think he would have wanted it that way. I placed Jadeite's stone next to a picture that he took, the one were it is just me and the four Shitennou, he really was quite talented when it came to taking group photo's, I never told him that," Mamoru said and without a word I leaned into him, knowing that he wasn't in the mood to talk, but still letting him know I was by his side, and always would be.

**~ To A Brand New World ~ **

Driving across a bridge leading into a housing section near Tokyo but still quite and somewhat secluded myself and Michiru had decided to go house hunting. We were doing it for Hotaru-chan knowing that the apartment building we had been renting during our battle against The Death Busters knowing that despite its space, it just wasn't the right kind of environment to be raising a small baby in. Looking over at Michiru for a moment I couldn't help but smile as she looked lovingly at the slumbering Hotaru-chan in her arms. Truth be told, I somehow felt like I was part of a family, one that I would always protect, even if it should cost me my life to do so.

**~ Kirari Sailor Dream ~ **

It was later that night that just as I had gotten baby Chibi-usa settled into bed that the older version of my daughter from the future came padding into the room, already dressed in her pajamas. "Usagi-chan," she said in a questioning tone. "What is it," I asked seeing she wanted to ask me something. "I, I've been thinking. I'm not ready to go back to the future just yet," Chibi-usa said and knowing she wanted to say more I simply nodded in a way that encouraged her to keep going. "Don't get me wrong, I do miss mama, and papa, and even the four guardians as well, but I'm just not ready yet, I want to stay here, with you," she said saying the last part in a whisper though I caught every word. "Oh, Chibi-usa, you can stay for as long as you want," I said taking her into my arms as she returned the gesture wrapping her arms around my neck, tears of happiness falling from her eyes, until she fell asleep in my arms and I took her into her room were I tucked her into bed.

Heading downstairs were I had left the TV, but turned down very low I heard the reporter of the local news say, "and fans of astronomy in and around the area of Tokyo are all excited as at the end of the month their will be a total eclipse of the sun, those wishing to view this event," but here I turned off the TV with a small shake of my head a smile playing at my lips as I would have to tell Mamoru about what I had heard in the morning, oh and Chibi-usa and Luna as well.

**Note:**

And so ends my story Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon S. I hope you have all enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. When I first took on this project I knew it would be a challenge as the S Arc is one of the most complicated but also compelling stories in the Sailor Moon universe. Truth be told growing up on the North American English Adaptation the S Arc wasn't my favorite. Haruka (Amara) and Michiru (Michelle) were the only saving graces in my eyes in the beginning as The Death Busters (Burrow of Bad Behavior/Heart Snatchers) seemed kind of lame when compared to the Black Moon Family (Dark Moon Family), as lets face it, I thought that these guys were nothing more than a group of scientists (nerds), who had stumbled across a way to create Daimon's (Heart Snatchers).

Truthfully as a child I couldn't even understand why Kaolinite (Kaori Knight) the only one who seemed to have any real powers was taking orders from a guy who wore glasses that looked like Gario Umino's (Melvin's). But then low and behold we eventually met Hotaru, who despite her horrible English language actress she and the Death Busters automatically became cool when we all learned who Hotaru truly was, lets face it, I thought that the fact she carried a glaive (scythe) was totally awesome.

But despite all of that I will admit that when I got older and was able to obtain the original Japanese Anime I fell in love with this season, which is part of the reason I was so scared to write a story based on it, when it contained so many of my favorite characters introductions into the world of Sailor Moon. Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru in case you were wondering.

I will with time write a PGSM Super S but for now I am going to take a rest from writting and recharge my batteries so to speak, though I made sure to add a little something at the end of this act to let you know that this break I am taking will not last forever. Well I guess that is all I really have to say, and if you are still reading this I thank you for doing so.

So until our paths cross again my dearest readers;

I humbly remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime

PS

For those who may be curious the name of the song, or tune I heard in my head when the villains hummed in this story was "To a Brand New World" Sailor Saturn's theme from the Sera Myu Musical's; but because "Miss Dream" a song sung by the mysterious girl/Hotaru in the Sea Myu Musical's sounds the same but only slower when hummed I would have accepted either one when it came to the challenge I made long ago in ACT 16.


End file.
